Memories
by AishaKara
Summary: El huye de su pasado, ella perdió el suyo y el destino de encargo de unirlos de la forma mas inesperada, ahora enfrentaran sus demonios acompañados del otro. Algunas veces solo necesitas un empujón para seguir adelante
1. Capítulo I

CAPITULO I

Conducía muy rápido, a cada momento aceleraba la velocidad parecía que en cada kilometro llamaba a la muerte y quién sabe si en realidad así lo deseaba él, el mundo parecía estar expresando su dolor, el cielo gritaba lo que el no podía. Las calles empapadas y su visión nublada por las lagrimas daban un escenario perfecto para un fatídico accidente , sin embargo al subir al puente que pasaba sobre un rio la tormenta en su interior se empezó a calmar , poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad; solo deseaba llegar a casa y dormir un buen rato.

Después todo paso muy rápido, metió el freno de mano y el auto se detuvo vio una cabellera azul ondeante que caía al piso y escucho un golpe que paralizo su corazón.

Gray bajo lo más rápido que pudo de su auto para ver con mayor claridad lo que había pasado, sintió que su alma se iba de su cuerpo había arrollado a alguien. Reviso a la chica para su fortuna tenia pulso y al parecer se encontraba bien pero no reaccionaba. No sabía muy bien lo que hacía, su mente ahora era un mayor caos que hace un momento, solo que conducía hacia el hospital más cercano mientras llevaba a la peli azulada en el asiento trasero inconsciente.

Cuando llegaron al hospital la pasaron rápido a revisión, no había pensado en las consecuencias que podía acarrear hasta que se quedo solo en la sala de espera hospital ¿y si ella lo demandaba? No tenía dinero y seguro se quedaba en la calle, en el mejor de los casos por que su otra idea fue que podía terminar preso si los golpes resultaban graves y la familia de ella decidía actuar, empezaba a pensar que lo mejor era irse de allí, cuando aun tenia tiempo y justo cuando se disponía a salir, escucho el sonido de su celular, dudo un momento en contestar la llamada pero al final lo hizo

-Oye idiota llevo más de 30 minutos enfrente de tu casa y…-

-¡Natsu!-reconoció a la voz de su mejor amigo interrumpiéndolo en el reclamo que este estaba empezando a formular –Natsu no estoy en casa-

-No me digas- soltó en tono irónico- bueno y ¿dónde te metiste?-

-Estoy en el hospital-

-¿Gray estas bien? ¿Qué paso?-

-Ven rápido por favor aquí te explico todo-

-Bien ¿donde estas?

-El Hospital….ahh no recuerdo el nombre pero queda cerca del rio –

-Voy para allá- No tardo mucho para viera entrar por las puertas del hospital a su amigo peli rosado, Natsu era un chico de más o menos su misma complexión con ojos verde jade.

-¿Gray qué diablos paso?- pregunto en cuanto estuvo cerca de este

-Atropelle a alguien…una chica- Al parecer de Natsu, Gray estaba en una especie de trance-pensé en huir, pero tu llamaste y…Natsu no se qué hacer –Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que Gray era una persona bastante fría por la naturalidad con la que decía las cosas, pero Natsu sabía que su amigo estaba más que aterrado y al borde de un posible ataque nervioso.

-Escucha debes tranquilizarte, ¿no te han dicho como esta?- empezó a razonar el peli rosado

-No aun no dicen nada-

-¿Como pasaron las cosas?-

-Venía manejando, el piso estaba mojado iba un poco alterado , baje la velocidad y después…no sé, solo escuche un golpe y ella estaba en el piso- Antes de que Natsu pudiera comenzar la siguiente frase , la enfermera que había atendido a la chica, salió buscando al pelinegro y haciéndole una seña para llamar su atención. Ambos chicos se acercaron a donde la enfermera.

-¿Cómo esta?-Se apresuro a preguntar el pelinegro

-Aparentemente bien, tiene algunas contusiones y moretones pero aun esta inconsciente. ¿Usted puede llenar este formulario?- pregunto la enfermera ofreciéndole uno a Gray.

-eh… lo siento…yo…yo no la conozco-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-yo…-medito su respuesta unos segundos, no sabía bien que contestar, pero sabía que si decía que el la había atropellado estaría en problemas –yo solo la encontré en la calle y la traje aquí.-Natsu trato de disimular la mirada de incredulidad que se le escapaba-

-bien en ese caso tendremos que esperar a que despierte- dicho esto la enfermera peliblanca se retiro para volver a entrar a la habitación con la chica

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Natsu no pienso ir a la cárcel-

-¿Y cuando ella despierte? ¿No has pensado que cuando ella despierte les diga la verdad?

-No creo que eso pase, hablare con ella y arreglaremos esto además...- su frase se vio interrumpida por la enfermera que de nuevo salía de la habitación

-Despertó amm… no sé si quieran hablar con ella-

-Hablaremos con ella-respondió Gray .Ambos chicos pasaron a la habitación; si cuando la trajo al hospital no se dio cuenta ahora notaba la belleza de aquella chica, ciertamente le había dejado un poco impresionado.

-Hola… ¿ustedes son…?-rompió el silencio la joven

-Yo soy Natsu y el es Gray –se adelanto a responder el peli rosa

-¿y quién fue el que me encontró?-

-¿Cómo?- por primera vez hablo Gray

-La enfermera me dijo que al parecer me había atropellado y que un chico me encontró y me trajo aquí… ¿Quién fue de los dos?-

-Yo- soltó en tono bajo el pelinegro- escucha ahh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yo…-la chica no completo la frase, ambos notaron como la respiración de ella comenzaba a acelerarse , su cara expresaba una confusión pocas veces vista para ambos …ninguno de los chicos sabia que decir o hacer mas cuando ella comenzó a llorar- no lo sé- respondió al cabo de un tiempo.

-¿perdona?- intervino el peli rosa

-No lo sé… ¡no lo recuerdo!- respondió aun mas alterada

-¿Qué no recuerdas?- menciono Gray

-Mi nombre no recuerdo nada…ni apellidos ni nada-


	2. CAPITULO II

CAPITULOII

A esas alturas ella estaba gritando, la enfermera regreso rápidamente al cuarto.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!-

\- ¡No recuerdo! ¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar?!- ella tenía las manos en su cabeza mientras ligeramente se mecía hacia atrás y adelante

-No sabemos que pasa- menciono el peli rosado

-Salgan de aquí- ordeno la enfermera

Pasados 15 minutos los chicos seguían en la sala de espera aguardando a que la enfermera les diera noticias, cuando esta volvió a salir del cuarto, rápidamente ellos se acercaron a ella.

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Gray

-Al parecer ella tiene amnesia, debió ser por un golpe en la cabeza le dimos un tranquilizante y ahora ella está durmiendo-

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? - Intervino Dragneel

-Bueno la policía viene en camino ellos resolverán la situación con ella-

\- ¿la policía? ¿Por qué? - dijo Gray

-Ustedes no la conocen y ella no recuerda nada, además de que traía ninguna identificación con ella o algo que nos diga a quien llamar, y este no es un lugar para que pueda quedarse…alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ella ¿no? - ambos chicos guardaron silencio hasta que la enfermera volvió a hablar-Deberían quedarse hasta que llegue la policía, tal vez necesiten su testimonio o algo por el estilo y tomarse un té-

\- ¿Un té? –

-Ambos se ven muy pálidos, tal vez eso los haga sentirse mejor-

-Gracias am…- ahora hacer esa pregunta le causaba una sensación extraña

-Yukino- dijo sonriente la chica para desaparecer a lo largo del pasillo.

Haciendo caso de las palabras de la enfermera ambos chicos permanecieron en el lugar, el pelinegro más nervioso que su amigo por obvias razones, pasados unos minutos llego el policía, un hombre rubio y con una cicatriz cerca de la ceja derecha, podría decirse que de la edad de los jóvenes que ahí estaban, paso a hablar con la enfermera y después de un momento ella le señalo a los chicos, el rubio se dirigió a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, soy el oficial Eucliffe necesito que me respondan algunas preguntas-se presentó mientras les mostraba su placa- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? -

-Natsu Dragneel-

-Gray Fullbuster-

-Bien ¿Quién de los dos encontró a la chica? –

-yo- menciono Gray

\- ¿Dónde la encontró? –

-A unas calles de aquí, en el puente que cruza el rio-

\- ¿Cómo la encontró? –

-yo…iba manejando y la vi, estaba en el pavimento-

\- ¿Solo así? – Fullbuster asintió con la cabeza- ¿Está seguro de eso?

\- ¿Qué trata de insinuar? -

-Que usted miente-

-No estoy mintiendo, le he dicho lo que se- se defendió Gray tenía con mirada retadora

-Ya lo veremos-respondió Eucliffe de la misma manera

-Oficial am… ¿qué va a pasar con la chica? - Intervino tratando de calmar los ánimos Natsu

-Esperaremos a que mejore y si no recupera la memoria la llevaremos a un albergue gubernamental- Explico el oficial

\- ¿No hay otra opción? – Menciono Fullbuster

-No por el momento, bueno me retiro- finalizo mientras se alejaba Eucliffe. Gray y Natsu que lo mejor era regresar a sus casas por el momento, de todos modos, el oficial no les había dicho que se quedaran y ellos ya no tenían nada que hacer allí.

-Gray- Menciono Natsu mientras conducía hacia el departamento del pelinegro

\- ¿si? –

\- ¿No crees que lo mejor era decirle la verdad al policía?, es decir no es tonto se dio cuenta de que mentiste-

\- Pero no lo puede probar ¿verdad? – A Natsu le molestaba la actitud que mostraba el pelinegro ante la situación

\- ¿Y si lo hace? –

-No lo hará-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Solo lo sé-

-Gray…-

\- ¿Cuándo volviste? –

-Ayer por la noche-Natsu sabía que Gray se desviaba del tema, pero por ahora nada ganaba peleando con él, ya lo haría entrar en razón cuando estuviera más calmado

-Pensé que estarías aquí hasta año nuevo-

-Terminé los pendientes antes y decidí volver- No dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron al departamento del pelinegro. Durante la cena Natsu pensó que era la oportunidad de volver a abordar el tema.

\- ¿Piensas dejarlo así? –

-Natsu cállate-

-Gray deja de comportarte como un imbécil-

\- ¡¿Y qué diablos pretendes que haga?!-

\- ¡Que digas la verdad carajo! –

-No es tan fácil, además no la abandone la lleve a un hospital-Gray elevo la voz

\- ¡La dejaste sola en un hospital a su suerte donde además no recuerda ni su nombre! ¡¿Eso no es abandonarla?!-Natsu solía mantener la calma siempre que podía, desde hace un tiempo había dejado atrás su etapa explosiva, pero ahora Gray veía de nuevo al antiguo Natsu y se había quedado mudo, no se le ocurría algo para defenderse tal vez porque no la había, en el fondo sabía que el peli rosa tenía razón, pero era demasiado terco para quedarse callado y darle la razón al Dragneel

-Yo no soy Igneel- Solo eso basto para que el puño de su amigo aterrizara en su cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo dejo en el piso, Gray sabía que había ido demasiado lejos, Igneel era un tema delicado en la vida de Natsu, casi un tabú.

-Asume tu responsabilidad -Natsu salió del departamento azotando la puerta. Gray no pudo dormir esa noche, las palabras del Dragneel no abandonaban su cabeza, la noche siguiente tampoco consiguió dormir, ni la siguiente de esa, ni la siguiente y así transcurrió una semana entre el insomnio y la culpa Gray decidió ver que había sido de aquella chica.

Cuando volvió al hospital busco a la enfermera de aquella vez cuando la encontró le pregunto sobre la peli azulada.

-En realidad no sabría decirte mucho, cuando ella estuvo mejor Sting se la llevo-

-Oh ya veo-

-Podría llamarlo si quieres –

-Se lo agradecería- la peli blanca se alejó un momento para realizar la llamada, por alguna razón Fullbuster seguía nervioso, no tardo mucho para que Yukino volviera.

\- ¿Qué paso? –

-Al parecer ella sigue sin recordar nada, y nadie la ha reconocido, así que lo más probable sea que se quede en el albergue- la iba a condenar a un albergue, precisamente el, no es que esos lugares fueran malos, él había estado en uno muy malo, se decidió que no podía dejarla en lugar así, quizás las cosas habían cambiado pero los recuerdos lo obligaron a desistir de esa posibilidad.

\- ¿Y no hay algo que yo pueda hacer? –

-No lo sé-

-Podría quedarse en mi casa- no supo en que momento sus labios le ganaron a su cerebro, pero no pensaba echarse para atrás


	3. CAPITULO III

Bien aquí la continuación de la historia, un comentario ayudaría a esta pobre novata xD ,espero les guste la lectura

CAPITULO III

-¿Puedo preguntar porque tanto interés?- cuestiono la peliblanca

-siento que es mi responsabilidad-respondió Fullbuster y en parte no mentía

-Le diré a Sting que venga y hablaremos con el- finalizo sonriente la chica. Pasada media hora, el rubio volvió a donde se encontraban la enfermera y el chico.

-¿Y bien que pasa?-

-Este chico quiere darle asilo a la joven de la otra vez- indico Yukino. Sting tenía cara de que le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

-No lo creo-

-Sting…- llamo Yukino

-Al menos hasta que se recupere- intervino Fullbuster-por favor-

-¿Culpa?-respondió el rubio

-Me siento responsable con ella- Gray veía venir otra negativa por parte del oficial y antes de que eso ocurriera la enfermera intervino.

-Vamos a hablar ¿sí?- Eucliffe acepto más a fuerza que de ganas, y se dirigió a un lugar más apartado con la enfermera, dejando al pelinegro solo.

-¿Por qué no quieres aceptar? Esto ya lo habían hecho antes ¿no?-

-Sí, con personas CONFIABLES-

-¿Por qué no confías en el?-

-Está mintiendo, oculta algo-

-También me dio esa impresión, pero tengo el presentimiento de que es buena persona- Sting y Yukino se conocían desde hace varios años y el rubio sabía que cuando su amiga tenía un presentimiento nunca fallaba, era casi como un instinto.-Mira velo desde el punto de que lo tienes más cerca para investigarlo y saber que oculta-

-Sabes que podría hacerlo sin la necesidad de eso-

-Lo sé, pero te estoy ofreciendo un método en el que tardarías menos tiempo, dale una oportunidad-Yukino se había ofrecido a ayudar al pelinegro y Sting sabía que ella era de las personas más tercas que había conocido y que no iba a descansar hasta convencerlo, dio un breve suspiro entes de continuar.

-Bien veré que puedo hacer-

Cuando fueron a hablar con Gray este se alegró al ver que habían aceptado su idea el oficial le había dicho que tenía que ir con él para llenar algunos cuestionarios que comprobaran que tenía un historial limpio y un buen trabajo, Yukino insistió en acompañarlos y en contra del oficial la enfermera se salió con la suya .

Después de un tanto aburrido cuestionamiento, se tomó la decisión de aceptar la ayuda de Gray, después de todo el gobierno comenzaba a implementar esa clase de programas de ayuda para evitar la sobrepoblación en los albergues y así las personas tuvieran una mejor atención, claro con ciertas condiciones de que ante cualquier incomodidad ella saldría del hogar de él inmediatamente , Sting haría visitas regulares a la casa del pelinegro y que este último se comprometiera en llevar a la chica una vez a la semana con la psicóloga que se le asignara por órdenes del hospital que atendió a la mujer. Una vez aceptado todo esto Sting les dijo a ambos jóvenes que debían retirarse a sus casas.

-¿Para qué?- cuestiono Fullbuster

-Tenemos que informarle a la chica de esto, a ella y a los directores del albergue, no puedes llegar y llevártela así nada más-

-¿Y entonces?- Pregunto la pregunto la enfermera

-Tiene que venir a esta dirección el sábado a las 10 am-concluyo la frase el rubio mientras le daba un papel con la dirección escrita y un pequeño croquis a Gray.

El departamento de Gray contaba con una habitación extra de la que se había encargado de llenar de cosas de toda variedad, así que se decidió a limpiarla, contaba con la ventaja de que había alquilado el lugar amueblado así que no debía preocuparse por conseguir muebles para el cuarto aunque a decir verdad la pinta que tenía era digna de una película de terror, estaba todo sucio y las cortinas que no había notado tenía el cuarto hasta ese momento estaban rasgadas. Sin ponerse pretextos empezó a limpiar la habitación ya fuera para ella o incluso si él tenía que quedarse ahí necesitaba ese cuarto habitable para el sábado. En medio de su labor de limpieza, llamaron a la puerta; podría decir que estaba sorprendido de ver al peli rosa, después de cómo habían peleado no esperaba que apareciera pronto, después del protocolo social donde invitaba a su amigo a pasar a la sala, Gray presentía que se acercaba una larga charla con Natsu, pero estaba dispuesto a afrontarla, además sabía que la había cagado con la persona que más lo apoyo y merecía una disculpa, sin embargo no sabía cómo empezar a hablar, había un silencio incomodo entre ellos que Natsu finalmente rompió.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?- Dragneel sabía que estaba siendo terco respecto al tema pero no iba a permitir que Gray actuara de esa forma, su amigo había estado huyendo por mucho tiempo de su pasado pero era hora de que afrontara su presente y él estaba dispuesto a empujarlo a ello

-si…Natsu yo…escucha lo siento hable de más el otro día, sé que me comporte como un imbécil pero estaba aterrado-

-Eso ya lo había olvidado no te preocupes por eso Gray- El pelinegro no entendía como era que Natsu lo seguía aguantando pero se alegraba de ello, el en realidad no contaba con muchas personas en su vida- Bueno y ¿qué pensaste respecto a la chica?-

-Fui a hablar, bueno más bien fui a ver si podía encontrar noticias de ella, así que fui al hospital-

-¿Y qué te dijeron?-

-Que estaba en un albergue- soltó Fullbuster en voz baja, Natsu sabía lo que implicaba para su amigo hablar de esa clase de lugares.

-Gray ya han pasado muchos años, esos lugares ya no son como antes…-

-No me interesa- interrumpió Fullbuster –no quería dejarla en lugar así, es decir sería un jodido hipócrita si dejo las cosas como están –

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

-la voy a traer aquí-

-¡QUE! ¿¡Cómo diablos piensas hacer eso!?-

-Ya está hecho-

-¿Qué carajos piensas hacer? No espera...Dime que no hiciste alguna estupidez- Natsu sabía que Gray podía llegar a ser el mayor idiota impulsivo que había conocido después de él, claro en sus viejos tiempos, pero eso no impedía que de vez en cuando cometiera algunas idioteces.

-Tranquilo no hice nada indebido, hable con la enfermera, ella hablo con el idiota del policía y me ayudo a convencerlo y al final acepto-

-¿Acepto así nada más?-pregunto incrédulo Natsu

-Hay un programa donde los civiles pueden ayudar a personas en situaciones difíciles o algo así, el punto es que eso permite que la tenga viviendo aquí y no en un lugar de mierda como ese – Natsu soltó un pesado suspiro, Gray seguía siendo el mismo impulsivo de siempre.

-¿Y cuando la vas a traer?-

-El sábado, estaba acomodando la habitación-

-¿Insinúas que me vaya?-

-No estoy insinuando que me ayudes idiota-

-¿Estás loco? Conociéndote ese lugar debe ser una puerta al infierno o Narnia o algo así- bromeo el peli rosa

-Cállate y ayúdame faltan tres días para el sábado y eso aún no está listo-

-Vas a tener que pagarme la cena -

-Si lo que sea-

Gracias por leer :3

Lymar Vastia gracias por tu comentario jeje la verdad lo de los celos no se me habia ocurrido hasta que lei tu comentario, es una buena idea vere como lo adapto a la historia


	4. Capitulo IV

CAPITULO NUEVO! jeje bueno acá esta la continuación, el capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores y me gustaría que me dijeran si la historia va muy lento o no, en pocas palabras como prefieren los cap como este o como los anteriores, sus opiniones ayudan a mejorar a esta pobre novata xD. Los dejo con la lectura

CAPITULO IV

Para el sábado Gray ya tenía lista la habitación, se levantó temprano, tomo una ducha y se preparó para ir por la chica; mientras conducía sentía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, un ligero hormigueo que le iba de los pies a la cabeza, se dio cuenta que no importara cuantos años pasaran esos lugares le seguían atormentando, solo esperaba no tardarse mucho allí. Llego 20 minutos antes de lo acordado, pero solo pasaron 10 para que Sting y la chica se asomaran por la puerta de aquel albergue, era un edificio no muy grande al parecer de Gray con un jardín bastante bien cuidado en apariencia era lindo, tal vez Natsu tenía razón y esos lugares habían cambiado, pero por ningún motivo iba a cambiar de opinión.

-Hola-saludo más a la joven que al oficial una vez estos estaban frente a el

-Hola-

-Bien ya sabes, cualquier incomodidad me llamas, no importa la hora- dijo el rubio

-Si…gracias Sting-respondió la azulada mientras abrazaba al oficial

-No es nada Juvia-

-¿Nos vamos?-intervino Gray después de que ese abrazo concluyera, cada momento frente al albergue hacia que se sintiera un agujero en el estómago que iba creciendo, ella asintió en respuesta. La ayudo a guardar su maleta en la cajuela y antes de subir al auto recordó que no se habían presentado.

-Por cierto soy Gray Fullbuster-dijo extendiendo la mano

-Juvia, por el momento solo Juvia-respondió estrechando la mano

El camino hacia el departamento fue silencioso y hasta incómodo.

-Y… ¿Has logrado recordar algo?- intento romper el hielo Gray

-Solo mi nombre…bueno aun no estoy segura de que lo sea-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Hace poco llovió bastante, me empecé a marear y logre recordar a alguien llamarme así pero Juvia es un nombre raro así que puede que sea un apodo, de todos modos sin apellidos Sting dijo que sería difícil identificarme.-Gray no supo que responder así que más silencio incomodo se hizo presente hasta que ella lo rompió.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Dime-

-¿Por qué haces esto? Hubiera sido muy fácil dejar las cosas como estaban-Al parecer de Juvia Gray no era el tipo de persona que fuera de buen samaritano, en el hospital tenia cara de fastidio, al menos en su percepción, esperaba más un gesto así del peli rosa , así que el cambio tan repentino la tomó por sorpresa.

-Porque siento una responsabilidad contigo- ella no dijo nada y ninguno menciono algo más hasta llegar a departamento

Cuando llegaron Gray le mostro la habitación donde se quedaría, le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda, ella respondió que no, se sentía un ambiente incomodo si bien ninguno había sido grosero y hasta trataron de ser amables, pero no dejaba de haber esa incomodidad que sientes con un desconocido.

-Preparare algo de comer- anuncio el pelinegro

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No desempaca yo preparare el almuerzo-

Y así lo hizo, en realidad Juvia no entendía por qué Gray se sentía responsable, supuso que en realidad quería ayudarla aunque esa idea no la convenció mucho, se imaginó en la misma situación del pelinegro si encontraba a alguien a mitad del pavimento y además esta se quedaba sin memoria, probablemente haría lo mismo que él, se convenció de que era eso, cuando termino de guardar la poca ropa que le habían proporcionado en el albergue fue a la cocina para ver si podía ayudar en algo en el almuerzo.

-¿Gris?-

-que pasa-

¿Necesitas ayuda?- Tal vez solo fuera la impresión de Juvia pero Gray no parecía de esas personas que estaban mucho tiempo en la cocina.

-No ya termine, comamos- Ambos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a la cocina y aunque la comida no tenía muy buena pinta Juvia dedujo que se trataba de huevos con tocino, se arriesgó a probarlos, podían tener mala presentación pero eso no quería decir que supieran mal, después del primer bocado se dio cuenta que se equivocaba.

-¿Qué tal esta?- pregunto el pelinegro con malicia, sabía que cocinaba horrible y aunque su primera intención era la noble tarea de alimentar a su invitada, admitía que la reacción de la chica al dar su primer bocado era bastante graciosa, se quedaron un tiempo en silencio y mientras más segundos pasaban la sonrisa socarrona de Gray se hacía más grande.

-¿Y si pedimos una pizza?- Juvia pretendía seguir comiendo pero en el fondo sabía que no aguantaría un bocado más, se sentía mal de insinuar que el pelinegro cocinara mal y despreciar su comida, hasta que este empezó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto bastante desorientada

-Tu cara cuando probaste eso-respondió Fullbuster aun riendo

-Sabía que nadie podía cocinar así de mal si no es a propósito-y toda la risa de Gray se fue por el caño

-No te cocine mal a propósito-

-¿Ah no?- respondió la chica sarcástica-¿Me vas a decir que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo?-

El pelinegro se quedó callado y desvió la mirada, lo que le daba a entender a Juvia que tal vez si se había esforzado, de cualquier modo ya no sabía que pensar de él, era algo extraño y comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de llamar a Sting.

-¿Pido peperoni o hawaiana?- el pelinegro rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado

-lo de la pizza no era enserio-respondió tímida la chica

-Sé que cocino horrible y no me pienso comer eso, y tampoco creo que tú lo hagas, de cualquier forma yo voy a pedir pizza-

-Puedo tratar de cocinar algo-Juvia no entendía por qué se sentía mal con el si ella había sido la afectada, tal vez fuera el cambio de actitud tan repentino del pelinegro.

-La alacena está casi vacía, mañana hay que ir al supermercado- parecía más un recordatorio que una explicación- bueno pediré una de cada una-

-Gray ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-cual

-Si sabias que te iba a salir mal ¿por qué cocinaste de todos modos?-

-Dicen que echando a perder se aprende ¿no?, además de que trataba de ser amable…bueno eso creo, me parece algo bastante frio que cuando llegues a un lugar te ofrezcan algo que no es hecho ahí-la cara de confusión de ella le dio a entender que no era muy claro con su explicación-es algo que yo solo me entiendo, tómalo como la bienvenida al estilo Fullbuster-Gray noto los ojos azules de ella sobre él y no supo en que momento su mirada lo intimido- ¿Qué?-

-No, nada – contesto ella sonriendo

Después de que el pedido de las pizzas se hubiera concretado a Juvia le pareció buena idea mirar la televisión por un rato, con lo que no contaba era que la mayoría de la programación matutina era programas para niños, noticieros y programas donde había varios conductores hablando de lo que sea y mientras más avanzaba de canales, mas perdía la esperanza de encontrar algún buen programa.

-¿Ya te rendiste?-intervino el pelinegro

-¿Siempre es así?-

-Bueno en la mañana trabajo así que no veo tele-

-¿Y los sábados?- a Gray le daba gracia la cara de niña pequeña que ponía Juvia cada que cambiaba de canal y se decepcionaba de la programación sabatina.

-Como algo y salgo a caminar hasta la tarde –

-¡Me rindo!-exclamo la peli azul apagando el televisor

-¿Quieres ir a caminar?-

-¿Y las pizzas?-

-Bien mala idea-

-¿Y la radio?-

\- No creo que tenga nada bueno pero puedes intentar-

-mmm… ¿tienes discos?-

\- En ese cajón de allí- Gray señalo la cajonera que estaba a un lado del mueble del televisor, Juvia se sentó en el piso y busco en los cajones algo que pudiera escuchar, para su desgracia desconocía a la mayoría de los artistas pero por las portadas deducía que a Gray le gustaba el rock.

-¿No te gusta nada?-

-Creo que no conozco nada-

-Déjame ver-el pelinegro se sentó cerca de donde ella estaba y empezó a buscar entre los discos, de pronto fue como si dejaran de ser desconocidos, ella le mostraba los discos que le parecían interesantes y él le hablaba sobre el estilo de música y algunas cosas interesantes de las bandas y así se empezó a pasar el tiempo.

-¿Qué tal este?-

-Ponlo si quieres-

Comenzó un sonido de batería seguido del bajo, tranquilo pero con ritmo, cuando el artista comenzó a cantar, Gray seguía en susurro la letra de la canción mientras seguía buscando, tenía mucho que no rebuscaba en ese cajón había olvidado lo relajante que podía llegar a ser la música, de pronto noto que Juvia estaba muy callada.

-Si no te gusta quítalo…- cuando volteo a verla sus ojos azules miraban fijamente el estéreo, mientras que algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-¿Oye estas bien?-

-En el momento que quieras…- susurro para ella misma para que después el cantante repitiera la frase en el tono adecuado para terminar la canción

-¿Juvia estas bien?- Gray se acercó a ella para tomarla del hombro, cunando sus orbes azules lo miraron fue como si de pronto ella recordara que estaba en el departamento del pelinegro

-Creo que la recuerdo-dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza en señal de molestia

-¿la canción? ¿Qué recordaste?-

-Cantaba, estaba con alguien y los dos cantábamos, estábamos en una habitación…creo que acomodábamos algo-Antes de que Gray pudiera formular otra pregunta el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Deben ser las pizzas-hablo el pelinegro

-Tu abre yo guardare esto- aunque se había calmado Gray notaba a Juvia aun en shock, cuando ambos se pusieron de pie ella se tambaleo hacia un lado.

-Mejor siéntate aquí- dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse al sillón más cercano- ¿Te duele la cabeza?-

-Un poco-

-Abro y te traigo una pastilla- Juvia le dijo que no era necesario y que al rato se le pasaría, después de todo ya le había pasado antes, cuando Gray abrió la puerta resulto que no eran las pizzas

-¿ Natsu? -

-¿Cómo te va?- entro sin que el pelinegro le dijera algo y con la mirada localizo a la chica, ambos se vieron a los ojos un momento hasta que ella hablo

-Eres el del hospital ¿no? El que estaba con Gray-

-¡Vaya! Si me recuerdas- dijo el peli rosa sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella y aunque su comentario no había sido mal intencionado hizo sentir un poco mal a la chica

-Con esa fea cara que cargas quien te va a olvidar animal-Gray intento evitar que decayera el ambiente

-Cállate Gray-

-Oblígame-sentencio con una sonrisa socarrona y como muchas veces ambos empezaron a pelear, a Juvia le causaba gracia la pelea de los dos chicos y cuando esta iba en su momento cumbre el timbre los volvió a interrumpir

-Espero que ahora si sean las pizzas- soltó el pelinegro antes de ir a abrir y dejar al Dragneel peleando solo

-Idiota- susurro por lo bajo el peli rosado, causando una discreta sonrisa de la joven

-Bueno soy Natsu- se presentó el chico extendiendo la mano

-Juvia, mucho gusto-correspondió la chica al saludo

-¿Gray ordeno pizza?- rompió el hielo Dragneel

-Sí, bueno hace rato trato de cocinarme algo y…-

-¡Gray te cocino!-la chica solo asintió en respuesta-¿Cómo es que sigues viva?-ella no pudo contener una carcajada

-No cocina tan mal-y la respuesta del Dragneel fue una mirada de sarcasmo-bueno…-

-Yo sé cómo cocina, no te preocupes-ambos rieron hasta que llego Fullbuster con las pizzas

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada-

-Tu cara-

-Muérete Natsu-Juvia no podía evitar reír ante la manera en como peleaban los chicos- Bueno ¿Qué tal si ya vamos a comer?-

-Parece que ya te sientes mejor ¿no?-pregunto Gray

-Sí, te dije que se me pasaría el dolor de cabeza-

-Pues comamos- lideraba Natsu el corto camino hacia la mesa, comieron los tres chicos entre pláticas y risas.

Gracias por leer :3

Lymar Vastia De verdad muchas gracias por tus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo :3

Phoenix1218 (espero este bien escrito) Gracias por comentar de verdad me agrada saber que te parece interesante la historia :D


	5. Capítulo V

CAPITULO V

En realidad Gray agradecía la inesperada visita de su amigo, ayudo bastante a mejorar el ambiente, había llegado en el momento preciso ya sea destino o casualidad mejoro el estado de animo de Juvia ya que él no era precisamente bueno para consolar a las personas. A duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie él solo.

-Bueno me voy, se hace tarde-empezó a despedirse Natsu

-Gracias por venir- respondió Juvia sonriente

-No es nada, si el idiota te hace enojar búscame- dijo el peli rosa sonriente extendiéndole a la chica un papel con su número telefónico que saco de su cartera, ella sonrió en respuesta, mientras Gray ponía cara de molestia.

-Creí que ya te ibas-

-Tú y tu amabilidad…no me digas donde está la puerta ya lo sé no te molestes, bien me voy- y así el peli rosado desapareció tras la puerta.

-¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?- pregunto Juvia un momento después mientras recogía los discos

-Por desgracia- respondió Gray en tono de broma ayudando a la azulada y tras un breve silencio continuo-Es un idiota al que le parece gracioso joderme la vida, sobre todo por lo bueno que soy en la cocina, no creas que no los escuche-Juvia agacho la mirada avergonzada-pero es la clase de idiota que te aguanta en tus peores momentos-ella sonrió al comentario del pelinegro y el silencio volvió a presenciarse, el notaba una mirada perdida de ella.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, solo pensaba…si yo tendría alguien así en mi vida-y ahí estaba Gray y su incapacidad de consolar a las personas y aunque fuera tan malo algo lo impulso a intentar apoyarla

-Bueno si la tienes, ten por seguro que ahora mismo está buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras-

-Eso creo-

-¿Quieres ver una película?-

-¿Tienes películas?-

-No pero le robe la cuenta de Netflix a Natsu-

-¿Cómo?-

-El muy idiota es malo con las contraseñas, así que siempre las anota y guarda en su cartera-

-¡¿revisaste su cartera?!-Gray soltó una risa burlona

-La alcance a ver cuándo te dio su número y sus contraseñas no son muy complicadas-

-¿No se molestara?-

-No, además no creo que la use-Gray empezó a caminar a su habitación con Juvia siguiéndolo de cerca, el pelinegro bajo una laptop de una cómoda, se dirigió de nuevo a la pequeña sala y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a la TV

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-Presentimiento…lo conozco- encendió la máquina y así Gray logro "hackear" exitosamente la cuenta del peli rosado

-¿Esto no es ilegal?-

-Tranquila no lo es-

-No siento que esto esté bien- Pero aun así se sentó al lado de Fullbuster- Esa película se ve interesante

-¿No se supone que esto no es correcto según tú?- Pregunto burlón el chico

-Tú estás haciendo esto, yo no-

-Como digas- Gray puso la película que Juvia había dicho, trataba sobre un asesino serial y de cómo se las ingeniaba para escapar de la policía. Ambos se quedaron viendo la película de la televisión ya que el chico logro conectar la computadora a la TV. Al final en el clímax de la historia el asesino acorralado por la policía decide suicidarse a ser arrestado finalizando una hora y media de misterios y persecuciones.

-Fue una buena película-menciono el pelinegro

-Sí, pero ya deberíamos dejarlo-menciono la chica

-¿Segura?-Y Netflix hacía de las suyas poniendo una película parecida a la anterior en una cuenta regresiva de 12 segundos

-Solo esta y ya- resulto que no fue solo esa película ya que ambos se toparon con una serie policial donde el FBI se especializaba en atrapar asesinos en serie y lograron llegar a la mitad de la primera temporada hasta que el hambre se hizo presente

-¿Encargo pizzas otra vez?-

-mmm…no se-Juvia se levantó de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, no noto lo tarde que era hasta que observo por la ventana que la luna comenzaba a asomarse, busco entre las alacenas para ver si podía preparar algo y se dio cuenta de que Gray no mentía cuando decía que no había nada en la cocina

-¿Qué haces?- grito el chico desde la sala

-Buscaba algo para cocinar-

-Te dije que no había nada-menciono el ojigris parado en la entrada de la cocina

-No pensé que el nada fuera tan literal-

-Bueno ya vez que si-Juvia se preguntaba cómo era que Gray vivía así, si no sabía cocinar quería decir que comía fuera, no le parecía una vida muy sana.

-Vamos a cenar fuera-Indico el chico asustando un poco a Juvia por la sincronización de su mente con lo que acababa de decir el pelinegro

-Claro ¿A dónde?-

-¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?- Pizza y hamburguesas, Juvia se preguntaba cómo diablos no engordaba ese hombre

-Supongo que si…bueno en realidad no lo recuerdo-

-Hagamos que recuerdes- Y justo en el momento en el que abrieron la puerta entro una fría brisa de aire

-¿No está haciendo mucho frio para que sean mediados de Octubre?- menciono la peli azul

-¿Calentamiento global? Yo que sé, solo ve por un abrigo-

No tardaron más de cinco minutos cuando ambos volvieron con sus abrigos puestos, Gray usaba una chamarra negra un poco vieja pero bastante abrigadora, Juvia solo traía un suéter azul de cuello alto.

-¿Solo te vas a poner eso?-

-Bueno…aguanto bien el frio-menciono Juvia dudando de sus propias palabras

-¿Cuánta ropa te dieron en ese lugar?-

-Gray, es un albergue y no era solo yo ahí son más personas, no podía traer tanta ropa-

-No los justifiques-

-No lo hago-

-Como sea no pienso discutir, puedo ir por las hamburguesas y traerlas aquí-

-Enserio Gray puedo salir así-

-Te vas a congelar mejor quédate aquí-Juvia desvió la mirada y torció la boca no de manera exagerada si no de una que si no ponías atención no te darías cuenta, Gray pensó que ella quería salir a ver la ciudad, después de todo habían estado encerrados todo el día haciendo lo que él decía, era normal que estuviera aburrida, soltando un ligero suspiro el pelinegro le puso su chamarra a Juvia.

-¿Gray?-

-Te va a quedar grande y puede que este fea pero no te dará frio, espérame aquí- No dejo que Juvia dijera nada y se fue a su habitación, volvió con una chaqueta café oscuro más ligero que la chamarra.

-Bien vámonos- la chica solo asintió en respuesta

Gray la llevo a un puesto de hamburguesas callejero que quedaba a unas cinco calles del edificio del departamento, en la esquina frente una ferretería y una tienda de ropa.

-Puede que no parezca la gran cosa, pero te juro que son las mejores hamburguesas que he probado-

-Huele delicioso- las ráfagas frías de viento llevaban el olor de la carne asada, Juvia agradecía que Gray se hubiera puesto tan terco al momento de salir, el ambiente era muy helado y sospechaba que solo con su suéter no hubiera sobrevivido.

-Hola Gray- saludo el hombre a cargo del puesto

-Que tal Max-

-¡Valla! Vienes acompañado-menciono el hombre dirigiendo su atención a Juvia

-Buenas noches-saludo la peli azul

-Buenas noches- respondió sonriente-¿las mismas de siempre?-dijo un poco después dirigiéndose a Gray

-Dame tres-

-Claro salen en un momento-a un lado del puesto había tres pequeñas mesas, Gray se dirigió ahí con Juvia para tomar una, el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, era normal pensó Gray después de todo seguían siendo unos completos extraños.

-¿Gray?- llamo suavemente la peli azul

-si-

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por la chamarra, por traerme aquí, por dejarme quedar en tu casa, por todo- ella parecía estar al borde del llanto pero ninguna lagrima borto de sus ojos

-Ya te dije que no es nada- ella sonrío ligeramente y el desvió la mirada, por alguna razón sus ojos se sentían atraídos por esa curva, pero se negó a mirarla

-Tres hamburguesas- Max apareció con la comida. Los chicos le agradecieron, la cena transcurrió en silencio, un silencio bastante cómodo para ambos, al final decidieron que el frio era tanto como para regresar a casa.

-Gray basta-Juvia hacia pucheros mientras el pelinegro trataba de contener la risa, caminaban lentamente al departamento

-Eres la única chica que conozco que come tres hamburguesas-

-¿Y eso que tiene de gracioso?

-Incluso comes más que yo-Juvia se sonrojo de la vergüenza, era un hecho que comió mucho, pero las hamburguesas eran demasiado buenas y ella tenía demasiada hambre, desde su punto de vista era justo, aunque le avergonzaba que Gray hubiera tenido que pagar de más de lo que tenía previsto, el plan original del chico era que ambos comieran una y media hamburguesa pero la azulada pidió una y media hamburguesa de más, aunque no parecía molesto por eso.

-Espera aquí- el pelinegro se detuvo frente a una farmacia, ella se quedó fuera mientras el entraba al establecimiento.

A Juvia la ciudad nocturna le parecía hermosa, las luces adornaban la noche, después alzo su vista hacia el cielo estrellado perdiéndose en la luna. Gray no tardó mucho en salir de la farmacia, cuando la noto tan concentrada viendo el cielo, había algo en ella que le hacía sentirse extraño, supuso que era la culpa.

-Juvia-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué miras?-

-La luna es muy bella- Gray alzo la vista la satélite, en verdad era esplendorosa, tenía un intenso brillo y se veía enorme.

-Por algo son las lunas de Octubre, supongo-

-Creo que sí, ¿terminaste de comprar?-

-a… Si, tomate una de estas-Gray busco en la bolsa una caja de pastillas masticables para proteger el estómago, cuando la encontró se lo paso a Juvia.

-¿Para qué?-

-Comiste mucho te puede doler el estómago y no quiero que cuando el idiota de Sting se aparezca estés enferma de algo-

-No lo llames idiota-dijo la azulada masticando la pastilla, Gray solo gruño en respuesta.

Terminaron el trayecto al departamento en un habitual silencio entre ellos, cuando llegaron ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones


	6. CAPITULO VI

Siento tener tanto tiempo abandonada la historia, excusas de estudiantes (exámenes, evaluaciones ya saben xD) pero aquí está el capítulo es más largo de lo normal a forma de recompensa pero puede que sea más cansado de leer, bien fuera de rodeos espero les guste

Gray recordaba que Loke, en su compañero de trabajo en su amplia experiencia con las mujeres, le dijo que nunca acompañara a una chica de compras, en ese momento no lo tomo enserio pero las dos horas que llevaba con Juvia en el supermercado le hacían repetirse que debió escucharlo un poco más. Gray generalmente tardaba 45 minutos por mucho una hora en hacer el súper, dos horas eran mucho para su sistema, Juvia tomaba varias marcas del mismo producto, las observaba por un corto periodo y se decidía por una, hacia cuentas y decidía si las promociones eran buenas o no. Gray le decía lo que regularmente compraba y ella agrego algunas cosas para cocinar como verduras, fruta y carne, ya que al parecer de la chica lo que respectaba a la alacena del pelinegro se resumía a comida enlatada y eso no le parecía saludable en lo más mínimo.

De pronto Juvia comenzó a correr por un pasillo, perdiéndose por un momento de la vista del pelinegro para volver con un paquete de gomitas en sus manos.

-¿Podemos comprarlas?- Para Gray fue como si en ese momento se transformara en una niña pequeña

-¿Gomitas?-

-Creo que las recuerdo-

-No es cierto-

-Bueno no…pero ¿podemos comprarlas? –

-¿Te quejas porque compro comida enlatada, pero tú quieres llevar gomitas?-

-Pero tienen forma de pandita-al pelinegro en verdad Juvia le resultaba muy graciosa en esa faceta

-Bien pero ya nos vamos-

-Creo que necesito comprar otra cosa- el chico soltó el nombre de Juvia en forma de regaño, ya estaba aburrido de estar ahí- En verdad es importante- insistió la peli azulada

-¿Qué es?- la chica no respondió a la pregunta del pelinegro, si no que su cara tomo un tono rojizo

-cosas- respondió jugando con sus dedos al cabo de un rato

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Pues…cosas-

-Juvia no estoy jugando de que co…- de repente algo hizo clic en la mente del chico-¿Te refieres a ese tipo de "cosas"?- pregunto algo abochornado

-Si- respondió algo avergonzada, y para Gray a niña de hace un momento había crecido abruptamente

-Bien ve-

-Acompáñame-

-¡¿Qué diablos?! No Juvia ve tu sola-

-Al menos quédate fuera del pasillo no quiero caminar por todo el supermercado con mis "cosas"- En realidad a Juvia no le daba pena , es decir ya tenía 20 años (o al menos de esa edad parecía), no es como si fuera una adolescente , llevar un paquete de toallas sanitarias no era un problema , aunque sí que lo hubiera tenido que admitir frente al chico, sin embargo e alguna forma le pareció graciosa la forma en que Gray reacciono y pensó que podría cobrarse aquellos huevos que inocentemente comió- Por favor-

-De acuerdo- acepto pesadamente Fullbuster- pero no tardes-

-Pero tengo que escoger bien-

-¡Juvia!-

-Está bien no tardare…que genio-lo último dicho como un susurro que alcanzo a ser audible para el chico. Y contrario a lo que pensaba Gray él no era el único hombre a las afueras del pasillo esperando una mujer, sin embargo la situación no le dejaba de parecer bochornosa después de todo él no estaba familiarizado con nada de esto, ni cuando vivía con Ul, incluso había un hombre haciendo compras ahí y como era predecible entre tantos paquetes distintos, marcas y demás no tenía idea de que llevar así que hizo lo que cualquier hombre en esa situación haría: preguntarle a una chica y la chica para desgracia de Gray fue Juvia y ella obviamente no dejaría la valiente caballero en apuros. Tardaron alrededor de 15 minutos en que el hombre por fin se dignara a escoger un paquete para adolescentes "su hija" pensó Gray y en ese tiempo noto una viejecilla que le lanzaba una miradas no muy amistosas, el pelinegro no entendía la situación menos cuando esta paso a su lado llamándolo pervertido y empujándolo levemente en el proceso, dejando al chico confundido, cuando Juvia llego con el avanzaron rápidamente hacia las cajas registradoras, topándose con un mar de gente.

-¿Qué te dijo ese tipo?- quiso saber el pelinegro

-Solo quería ayuda es padre soltero con una hija…ya sabes-

-Situación incomoda-

-Supongo que para cualquier padre lo es-Gray vio una oferta en el pasillo de ropa femenina, que quedaba cerca de las cajas y recodo que Juvia no tenía con que pasar la próxima temporada invernal

-Oye trae una de esas-dijo señalando unas chamarras que estaban visibles-

-¿Para qué?-

-Tu supe poderoso suéter azul no aguantara a Diciembre-

-Bien ya entendí, no es necesario ser cruel con el suéter-

-Solo ve y no tardes-

-Claro-

Pasados unos minutos un sujeto venia corriendo en dirección a Gray empujando todo lo que impedía su paso, el pelinegro se puso alerta cuando vio a los policías del establecimiento corriendo detrás del tipo, que viéndolo con atención traía un bolso en las manos, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que se trataba de un robo y aunque el ojigris no era mucho de hacer de héroe, el tipo corría en su dirección y Gray comprendiendo que se encontraba entre el ladrón y su posible salida, la puerta de emergencia hizo lo que le parecía más prudente: plantarle un puñetazo en la cara, el tipo cayó de espaldas al piso por el impacto, los policías le dieron alcance y detrás de ellos venia la anciana de hace un momento.

-¿Este es su bolso?- pregunto el oficial a la ancana una vez que estuvo con ellos, mientras el segundo policía arrestaba al sujeto.

-Si muchas gracias- cuando la mirada de Gray y la anciana se encontraron lo que menos esperaba era que la mujer lo señalara con el dedo

-¡TUUU!-

-¿Yo?-

-Oficial arreste a este hombre-tanto el oficial como Gray estaban desconcertados

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el uniformado

-¡Es un degenerado! ¡Un pervertido!-

-¡¿Qué!? ¿De dónde saco eso?- se defendió el pelinegro

-Le digo oficial yo lo vi mientras le lanzaba miradas lascivas a las jovencitas…incluso a mí-diciendo esto último mientras se tapaba el rostro

-Yo no miraba a nadie y créame que si lo hiciera la última persona seria usted-

-Además de degenerado mentiroso-

-¡Yo no soy lo uno ni lo otro vieja loca!-

-Oiga tampoco le hable así, es una señora- intervino el oficial

-Ella me llamo degenerado y mentiroso-

-¿Por algo será no?-

-¡¿Usted le cree a esta mujer?!-

-Si no calma su actitud lo llevaremos con ese sujeto-menciono el policía haciendo referencia al ladrón

-¿Me va a arrestar por defenderme? ¿Es acaso idiota o qué?-

-¡Oiga tampoco insulte!-

-¡Pues no diga estupideces!- se inició una trifulca entre Gray, la anciana y los policías.

-¿Gray que pasa?-Juvia no tardó en aparecer

-Señorita ¿usted conoce a este hombre?-pregunto el oficial

\- Si ¿Qué pasa?-

-La señora lo acusa de ser un degenerado-

-¡Gray!-

-¡Que yo no hice nada!-

-Espere ¿y por qué cree eso?-Juvia se dirigió a la mujer

-¡Por qué lo sé! Además…-la mujer no completo la frase y abrazo a Juvia sorpresivamente-¡Volviste!-pronuncio muy emocionada la mujer-¡Tenia tanto de no verte!-

-¿¡Usted me conoce!?- Juvia también se había emocionado, tal vez esa mujer la conociera y así podría recuperar su vida

-¡Cómo no voy a conocer a mi propia nieta!- los ojos de la peli azul se humedecieron

-¿Nieta?- pronuncio emocionada

-Claro que sí, mi querida Chelia ¿Qué haces con un delincuente así?-Toda la emoción se fue al carajo era obvio que la mujer estaba confundida.

-Yo no soy ningún delincuente- susurro por lo bajo Gray, el chico noto los ojos cargados de desilusión de la azulada

-Escuche…yo…-Juvia tenía un nudo en la garganta

-¡Mama!- una mujer de mediana edad venia corriendo hacia ellos -Mama ella…-

-¡Hija! Mira encontré a Chelia, te dije que esos idiotas no habían buscado bien-la anciana seguía emocionada mientras tomaba a Juvia del brazo-Chelia saluda a tu tía-la situación se había tornado extraña, los oficiales entendieron y dejaron en paz al pelinegro, parecía que para la mujer de un momento a otro su mundo se redujera a la joven que sostenía del brazo y a la mujer en frente suyo

-¡Hola tía! tanto tiempo sin verte-Juvia siguió el juego de la situación y abrazo a la recién llegada

-Se te extraño-la mujer se unió al "juego"

Después de una plática y ya pasado un rato, la mujer logro hacer que la anciana subiera al auto para retirarse a sus hogares, después se disculpó con Gray por el malentendido que había hecho su madre y a Juvia por la confusión.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es Chelia?- la pregunta salió entre la conversación que tenían Juvia y la mujer

-Es la nieta de mi mama y mi sobrina, mi hermana y su esposo murieron en un accidente y la niña quedó al cuidado de mi madre, ella tenía tu edad cuando desapareció-

-¿Desapareció?-

-Sospechamos que la robaron, pero hace dos años encontraron su cuerpo, aun así mi madre sigue buscando, por eso desconfía del chico, en verdad ciento mucho lo sucedido-

-No se preocupe, ¿podría pedirle un favor?-la mujer asintió en respuesta

-¿Podría darme la dirección de su madre? Podría visitarla de vez en cuando-la mujer no contuvo las lágrimas que se esforzó por reprimir y abrazo a la peli azulada

-Gracias, muchas gracias- Tras una breve despedida y Juvia obteniendo esa información, madre e hija desaparecieron.

Desde que salieron del centro comercial Juvia no dijo una sola palabra solamente miraba por la ventana del auto, el silencio entre ellos no era el habitual y eso Gray lo sabía pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hablar con ella.

-Juvia- ella emitió un sonido en señal de que lo escuchaba

-Eres lenta a muerte en las compras-el comentario atrajo la atención de la chica que lo miro por primera vez en todo el camino

-¿Perdona?- hablo la peli azulada

-Es enserio es la primera vez en mi vida que pensé en suicidarme en un supermercado, como el sujeto chino de esa noticia-

-Pues si tanto te molesta ve tu solo la próxima vez- exclamo molesta

-Tú dijiste que querías venir-

-Ahh…bien pero gracias a mí ahorraste y eso que compramos de más-

-SI y perdí dos horas de mi vida ahí-

-Pero ahorraste dinero-

-Y perdí tiempo-

-Eres un idiota-

-Me lo han dicho-la peli azulada no dijo nada más, pero Gray alcanzaba a ver su blanca piel pintada de rojo, haciendo pucheros de molestia, el solo soltó una risa

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-¿Siempre harás esa pregunta cada que me ría?-

-Te ríes en situaciones…distintas-

-¿distintas?-

-Cuando haces bromas, pareces un niño y si me estás haciendo una broma créeme que no la entiendo-Juvia seguía molesta no entendía el porqué de los comentarios del pelinegro cuando su más sincera intención era ayudar y cuando este se soltó a reír exploto-¡¿De qué diablos te ríes!? No es gracioso ¿sabes? , tienes 21 años y actúas como un niño de pronto eres amable y en un momento…. ¡aahhhh!- la chica finalizo su discurso con un grito de frustración

-Solo te diere dos cosas- anuncio serio el pelinegro

-¿Qué?-

-Primero tengo 24 no 21-

-Aja y ¿segundo?-

-Prefiero que estés enojada a triste-y como por arte de magia la furia creciente de la chica se fue en picada

-¿Triste?- pregunto más tranquila-

-¿Te afecto lo de la anciana no?-

-Bueno un poco-

-¿un poco?-

-Bueno más de lo que esperaba, de verdad pensé que me conocía-

-Bueno al menos tu abuela no está loca-

-¡Ella no está loca!...solo esta triste- Gray tenía una mirada de "no te creo" así que Juvia decidió seguir hablando-ella crio a su nieta, desapareció y después la encontraron muerta, pero aun así ella la busca, esta triste –

-Solo un loco busca a los muertos-

-¡Gray!-

-Bien me callo- a pesar de que Juvia sabía que el ojigris solo intentaba ayudarla noto como su ultimo comentario había sido amargo, como si tuviera un peso sobre él, como si no hablara solo de la anciana del hace un momento. El resto del camino la única que pronunciaba sonido era la radio del auto de Gray, cuando llegaron a su destino, este estaciono el vehículo y antes de bajar Juvia lo detuvo.

-Gray-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo siento…yo no debí gritarte-

-No te preocupes por eso-Juvia quería agradecerle por preocuparse por ella, pero no pudo decir nada más, ambos subieron al departamento. Ya con un ambiente más relajado se dispusieron a acomodar las cosas que habían traído.

-Juvia-

-¿si?-

-Escucha mañana trabajo y salgo alrededor de las 3, te quedaras sola toda la mañana, ¿estarás bien?-informo el pelinegro

-Claro que si… a todo esto ¿Dónde trabajas?-

-En una paquetería, hago el papeleo-

-Vaya-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno cualquiera que te viera no imaginaria que tuvieras ese trabajo-

-¿A si? ¿Y de que trabajaría según tus expectativas?- Para Juvia Gray parecía alguien que hacia ejercicio a menudo, tenía buen cuerpo pero se negaba a aceptar ese pensamiento en su cabeza, de todos modos no lograba visualizarlo en una oficina haciendo el papeleo.

-Luchador, policía, asesino a sueldo, yo que se-

-¿Asesino a sueldo? Te hace daño ver esas series-comento burlón el pelinegro- aunque siendo sincero cualquiera de esos sería mejor que el que tengo-

-¿No te gusta?-

-Lo odio, pero tiene buen horario y paga bien-

-¿Y tus metas?-

-¿Metas?-

-¿No tienes algo que quieras hacer? ¿Algo que lograr?-

-No lo sé- contesto simple el chico

-Debe haber algo que siempre te haya gustado

-Comer y dormir-

-¡Gray!-

-Bien amm… en secundaria me gustaba dibujar, también pintaba-

-¿Eras bueno?-

-Algo…supongo-

-Podrías dedicarte a algo como eso…ser pintor o algo así-

-Juvia de sueños no se vive-

-No seas pesimista-

-Soy realista-

-Gray…-

-Ten, tus gomitas- interrumpió el chico

-Gracias- era obvio que Gray no quería profundizar en el tema. Cuando el hambre se hizo presente Juvia le dijo a Gray que esperara en la sala y que ella le daría una sorpresa, el pelinegro se estaba preparando para cualquier abominación que cocinara la chica, después de todo esperaba que se vengara (aunque no sabía que esta ya había sido cobrada) pero cuando vio la buena presentación de la comida toda esa preparación se fue al carajo y se dispuso a comer.

-¿Y bien que tal esta?- pregunto la chica, Gray tenía mucho, tal vez demasiado de no probar una comida tan buena hecha en casa, de alguna manera le recordaba a Ul ella solía cocinarle su comida favorita cuando tenía un mal día, eran tiempos bastante nostálgicos y él no quería que los recuerdo lo abordaran en ese momento.

-Pues no es tan malo-bromeo el chico tratando de distraer sus propios pensamientos

-¿No es tan malo?- dijo irónica la chica

-Soy de paladar exigente-

-Ya lo creo-

-¿Y tú no vas a comer?-

Bien eso es todo gracias por leer y prometo actualizar más seguido

Gracias a

Elie-chan

Kelsy03

Y a las demás personas que se toman el tiempo para dejar un comentario no tienen idea de lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo y más saber que les agrada, espero no decepcionarlos, también a Sole(? Si estás ahí tu comentario en Ikanaide me emociono muchísimo de verdad Gracias! :3


	7. Capitulo VII

Hola yo de nuevo, bien sin rodeos les dejo el capitulo, ojala lo disfruten

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que la peli azul se incorporó a la vida del chico, Gray cumplía con llevarla cada viernes con la psicóloga llama Erza, era una pelirroja bastante linda a criterio de Juvia y bastante aterradora a parecer de Gray, aunque recordó haber estudiado la escuela básica con ella. Juvia le contaba lo poco que lograba recordar y aunque no eran cosas muy útiles para encontrar a su familia, Erza decía que eso ayudaba a Juvia a encontrarse a sí misma, recordaba cosas como que amaba los macarrones con queso, el color azul y morado, odiaba el olor a quemado y que era pésima dibujando, pero la cocina era su fuerte. Solía despertar al mismo tiempo que Gray y le preparaba el almuerzo (aunque este insistiese en que no era necesario), cuando él se iba, ella aseaba el departamento y veía las noticias del canal local, que de nuevo hablaban sobre una ley antiinmigrantes que se quería implementar en la zona. En tres ocasiones visito a la mujer del supermercado resulto ser bastante agradable y graciosa y aunque en realidad no se conocieran la sentía bastante cercana, casi como una abuela.

Por otro lado Gray le parecía asombrosa la manera tan rápida en la que Juvia se incluyó en su vida, en dos semanas se sentía más vivo que en 5 años, se empezaba a encariñar con ella, los pequeños gestos que tenía con él le hacían recordar una calidez que creía olvidada y le preocupaba, porque Gray sabía que en algún momento Juvia se marcharía y el volvería a estar solo.

-¿Y qué pasó después?-pregunto la chica mientras secaba los platos que acababan de utilizar

-Pues Loke llego al trabajo con un morado enorme en el ojo- el chico se encontraba lavando los platos

-¿La chica tenia novio?-

-estaba comprometida pero ni un anillo detiene a ese imbécil, le coqueteo, ella siguió el juego, el novio los vio y ¡Pum! –Hizo la seña de dar un puñetazo al aire-Loke pago las consecuencias

-Pero la chica también estuvo mal-

-Díselo al mastodonte que tiene por novio-

-¿A qué hora dijo Natsu que vendría?-

-A las seis, aun le puedo cancelar-

-No Gray está bien, además quedaron de ir a ver esa película desde hace mucho sería injusto que le cancelaras-Natsu y Gray eran fans de una serie de películas de acción y cuando se anunció el estreno de la película final no dudaron en apartar boletos, toda la sala se había vendido y no había ningún lugar vacío. Dos semanas antes Gray se hubiera largado feliz a ver el estreno, pero ahora tenía un debate moral sobre dejar a Juvia sola o no, aunque ella misma le dijera que fuese

-¿segura?-

-Claro que sí, ahora ve a bañarte o no estarás a tiempo-

Gray regreso bastante tarde del cine, ya que al ser la premier era obvio que la película tendría un horario nocturno, cuando llego al edificio noto que todo estaba apagado, pensó que era normal por la hora pero le pareció extraño que Warred el portero no tuviera su luz encendida, ya que el siempre dejaba el foco de la entrada encendido. Cuando llego a su departamento, noto que la puerta no tenía llave y que estaba abierta, el pelinegro se preocupó, Juvia se había quedado sola y millones de malas combinaciones que le pudieron pasar a la peli azul cruzaron por su cabeza, de pronto fue como si una culpa enorme lo fuera a tragar por completo, y con todo el valor que pudo reunir azoto la puerta entrando en la defensa de la chica

-¡JU…CARAJO!-Ni siquiera pudo completar el nombre de la ojiazul, ya que justo en frente de la entrada estaba la mesa de noche (que lógicamente no era su lugar) dándose un golpe en el pie y tirando las cosas cercanas, acto seguido algún objeto lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo

\- ¡Hay que rematarlo…ahora!-

-¿No será mejor llamar a la policía?-

-Mejor lo amordazamos- Gray reconoció la voz de Juvia y la de alguna otra chica

-¡Juvia que carajos estás haciendo!-hablo fuerte para que ambas lo escucharan

-¿Gray?- la peli azul se acercó con lámpara en mano que dio de lleno en la cara del chico obligándolo a cerrar los ojos-¡Oh por dios Gray eres tú!- rápidamente lo ayudo a levantarse

-Te pregunte que carajos hacías-hablo molesto el chico-¿Y quién es ella?-gracias a la lámpara había notado una cabellera rubia

-Ella es Lucy-la chica saludo sonriente moviendo la mano

-¿Y qué hacían?-

-Escuchamos que había un ladrón que asaltaba casas de mujeres jóvenes, así que estábamos preparadas para ello- hablo la rubia-además de que se fue la luz- completo la azulada

-Tal vez sería una mejor manera de protegerse si cerraran la maldita puerta con llave-

-Es que…la cerradura…-intento hablar Juvia

-¡¿la cerradura que!?-Hablo en voz fuerte el chico, no solo estaba molesto empezaba a impacientarse

-Está descompuesta, solo a un idiota se le ocurre irse y dejar a una chica sola con una puerta que no sirve-Hablo Lucy defendiendo a la chica

-¿Qué?- la rubia alumbro la cerradura y Gray se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente descompuesta-¿Cómo paso eso?-

-Salí a hacer unas compras, cuando regrese la puerta no quería abrir, forceje un poco y abrió…pero ya no quiso cerrar, Lucy se dio cuenta y se quedó conmigo para que no estuviera sola, pero después se fue la luz, cuando bajamos a ver que había pasado el portero nos dijo que el edificio había tenido una falla eléctrica y también escuchamos los rumores del ladrón-

-Admito que tal vez nos dejamos llevar por el pánico colectivo con lo del ladrón, pero si se han registrado robos a casas últimamente- hablo la rubia

Como un flechazo llego a la mente de Gray todas las veces que la llave se atoraba y que antes de que se fuera al cine con Natsu, la llave ya batallaba mucho para girar-maldita sea-susurro en voz baja y como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas la luz ausente volvió

-Mañana…mañana le marcare a un cerrajero- dijo el chico, viendo a forma de disculpa a la azulada por haberle gritado

-¡Gray estas sangrando!-exclamo asustada la chica, el pelinegro comenzó a sentir el flujo recorrer su cara-espera voy por el maletín- Juvia se dirigió al baño dejando a Gray y Lucy solos

-Así que… ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Juvia?-pregunto la de ojos chocolates mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá

-¿Esa pregunta no debería hacerla yo?-

-Ella me dijo que su relación es…complicada-

-¿Complicada?-

-Y es raro viniendo de ti-

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-

-Llevo tres años viviendo aquí y al único que he visto que dejas entrar es a un peli rosa, incluso pensé que eras gay –

-¿¡Qué diablos!?-

-Dime ¿son novios huyendo para cumplir su amor imposible?-

-¡No!- respondió con un ligero rojo en las mejillas

-¿Entonces es tu amante? Porque si lo es déjame decirte que…-

-¡NO, NO Y NO! ¿De dónde diablos sacas eso?-

-¡Oh vamos! El edificio es pequeño todo mundo sabe algo de la vida del otro y ¿has hablado alguna vez con Warred? Ese sujeto es como el diario local de aquí, sabe la vida de todo mundo-

-¿Y tú su ayudante no?- antes de que Lucy pudiera responder Juvia regreso con el maletín y empezó a curar al chico

-Menos mal solo fue una cortada- suspiro aliviado la chica

-¿Qué me lanzaron?-

-Un portarretratos que tenías en esa mesa- Lucy señalo la mesa que Gray había pateado al entrar, el joven dirigió la mirada y ahí estaba el objeto lanzado y roto.

-¡Están locas! ¡Pudieron haberme matado!-

-Lo siento pero estaba asustada- comento la ojiazul

-Además entrar azotando la puerta no fue la mejor idea-

-Ya no importa-

Entre una corta plática, la rápida despedida de Lucy a su departamento y el atrancamiento de la puerta Gray y Juvia se disponían a dormir, cuando una especie de tablero llamo la atención del chico

-¿Qué es eso?- señalo el chico el objeto en cuestión

-Lucy debió olvidarlas, mañana se las regresare-

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-

-Ella me estaba leyendo las estrellas-

-¿Estrellas?-

-El zodiaco quería saber que signo era para ayudarme a recordar algo-

-¿Le contaste tu situación?- la chica asintió en respuesta- No preguntare más, simplemente me iré a dormir-dijo hablando para sí mismo

Había sido una noche algo loca, así que Gray espera que su mañana fuera más tranquila, ver algún programa de le televisión, comer el desayuno que Juvia hiciera parecía un buen panorama. El timbre de la puerta se hizo sonar

-Yo abro- grito Juvia desde la cocina, habían atrancado la puerta con una silla. A Gray le dolía un poco la cabeza por el golpe de la noche anterior pero una mañana tranquila parecía suficiente para el

-Sting-

-Hola Juvia-

Lástima que no parecía que fuera a ser así.

Así es señores y señoritas se nos viene Sting xD , bueno el capitulo fue mas corto pero no se preocupen que actualizare pronto

Sole Cheney lei tu comentario mas de dos veces! Me encanto la verdad fue tan bello leerlo :3 y que crees? Mi ship crack favorito es el Navia asi que no te preocupes que pondré interaccion de esos dos, ten lo por seguro algún dia escribiré un fic de ellos solo debo encontrar la idea pero de verdad muchas gracias tu comentario fue hermoso

Lymar Vastia extrañaba un comentario tuyo :3 si los hombres hace falta que nos entiendan xD pero ya que al menos Juvia se vengo (?

Gracias por sus comentarios esperen la actualización pronto


	8. Capitulo VIII

Hola aquí el tan esperado capitulo (? Me demore algo ya que es un capitulo largo y se me atravesaron algunas cosillas pero en fin espero lo disfruten

El rubio había llegado con un ramo de flores que le entrego a la chica

-¿Para mí?-

-¿Para quién más?-

-Gracias…ah pasa iba a servir el desayuno ¿nos acompañas?- ambos entraron al departamento y la reacción del pelinegro no se hizo esperar

-Tanto tiempo Sting- dijo irónico Gray

-No es tanto Fullbuster…aunque lo tomare en cuenta para venir más seguido- a pesar del "cordial" saludo este de amable no tenía nada

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de venir- siguió la conversación el pelinegro

-Créeme no correrás con esa suerte-

-ah… ¿vamos a comer?- intervino tratando de bajar la tensión la peli azul, ambos chicos sin despegarse la mirada se acercaron al comedor-Sting solo tengo huevos y tocino ¿quieres otra cosa?-

-Lo que sea que hayas preparado está bien- contesto tranquilo el chico, las flores que había traído el rubio se interponían entre las miradas asesinas de este y Fullbuster

-De todos modos no tendrías que prepararle otra cosa, llego sin avisar-

-¡Gray!-hablo en tono de sermón Juvia

-Tranquila Juvia, tiene razón-la peli azul se acercó con los platos y en unos minutos todos "disfrutaban" del desayuno-¿Y esa herida señor Fullbuster? ¿Se la hizo en alguna pelea?-intervino de pronto el oficial

-Estaba acomodando un cuadro, se me resbalo y me golpee- respondió a la defensiva el chico, Juvia trago duro, sabía que era su culpa la herida del ojigris y también intuía que no era buena idea que Sting supiera el verdadero motivo, aunque ya tenía el presentimiento de que el oficial sabía que era una mentira

-Sting, ¿has tenido noticias?- Intervino la chica tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, el rubio dejo de comer y miro a los ojos a l chica

-Entre otras cosas, venía a hablar de eso contigo Juvia- contuvo un poco de aire y después de exhalarlo continuo- no he podido encontrar nada, no ha habido nuevos reportes de desaparecidos y estoy buscando en los archivos viejos pero aun no encuentro nada- el rubio pudo ver como la mirada de la chica se entristecía y se sintió mal por ella y por el mismo, aunque sabía que no debía ser así- Escucha Juvia, aún hay posibilidades faltan más archivos por revisar incluso si no aparece nada en estos , quiere decir que lo más probable es que vengas de otra región, preguntando en los demás distritos, con el reporte que haya hecho tu familia encontraremos de dónde vienes-

-O no tengo familia y nadie me reporto- Sting quedo callado

-No hay que perder la esperanza- respondió el rubio al cabo de un rato poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica, tratando de darle ánimos y ofreciendo una sonrisa que fue correspondida por esta

-¿No hay más comida?- Gray que se había mantenido al margen decidió intervenir

-Si ahora te sirvo más-la peli azul se levantó de la mesa y en un breve tiempo se volvía hacia ellos con la comida de Gray

-Juvia también quería que me acompañaras a caminar- hablo el oficial

-¿ahora?-

-solo será un momento-

-Bien solo déjame poner un suéter-el chico solo asintió feliz, mientras Gray tenia cara de pocos amigos que no se esforzó por disimular ante Eucliffe

-¿Tiene algún problema Fullbuster?-

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-¿De qué habla?-

-Llegas, le traes flores, la invitas a pasear ¿me pregunto si un policía normalmente haría eso? ¿No se supone que es antiético?

-Las flores son para ayudarla-

-No me digas- contesto irónico el ojigris

-Ella misma dijo que recordó que estaba vagamente con alguien por una canción, las flores tienen el mismo objetivo, básicamente cualquier cosa podría hacerla recordar

-No te creo nada-

-No necesito que lo hagas-

-¿Cómo supiste lo de la canción?-

\- ¿Crees que no iba a estar al pendiente de que cumplieras tus obligaciones? Una sola falta con Erza sería suficiente para pedir que Juvia se quedara con otra persona-

-¿Cómo tú?-

-¿Habría problema con eso?-

-Eres un…-

-¿Sting nos vamos?-la peli azul interrumpió el breve altercado, el chico asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron del departamento dejando al pelinegro atrás bastante molesto

El rubio y la azulada comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, alejándose poco a poco del departamento

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto la ojiazul

-¿Cómo sabias que quería hablar contigo?-

-Porque si no ¿para qué sería el paseo? Podrías haberlo dicho allá arriba pero supongo que no quieres que Gray escuche-

-Bastante suspicaz, deberías ser policía- dijo el rubio mientras sonreía divertido

-Tal vez lo era, lástima que no lo recuerdo- bromeo la chica

-Te seré directo Juvia, no confió en Gray, aunque sé que no debería decírtelo

-¿Y desconfías de el por?- el rubio la miro a los ojos unos segundos después inhalo y continuo con su respuesta

-Instinto, sé que no tengo nada que me dé razones para desconfiar, pero tengo la firme creencia de que oculta algo y hasta que no lo sepa no estaré tranquilo

-¿Algo como que?-

-No lo sé Juvia, especulaciones, aunque…- el chico detuvo su andar- creo que no me da confianza que te quedes con el…

-Sting, créeme puede que Gray tenga cara de matón, pero te aseguro que es buena persona, él lo que llevo viviendo con él me ha apoyado en todo, no hay de qué preocuparse-interrumpió la chica

-De todos modos quiero que tengas esto- el rubio ofreció una caja envuelta en papel

-¡Un celular! Sting no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado-

-Oh vamos, seguro que no tienes de donde llamar si ocurre una emergencia-

-Gray tiene teléfono-

-No quiero que dependas de Gray-

-De todas formas es demasiado-

-Tómalo como préstamo, cuando recuperes la memoria y consigas trabajo, me lo pagas y es como si es celular lo hubieras comprado tú-

-No lo sé-

-Anda Juvia, me iría más tranquilo-

-Bien pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Deja de pensar en Gray como un delincuente, ya ye dije que no lo es-La chica esperaba una respuesta de Eucliffe pero este se mantenía en silencio , con su mirada fija en ella-Sting…-

-No puedo prometerte eso-

-¡Gray es una buena persona!-

-Bien, si no encuentro nada sospechoso de él te creeré, incluso le pediré disculpas, pero quédate con el teléfono-

-De acuerdo-

-Gracias-dijo esto último acariciando su cabeza como si de una hermana menor se tratase

-¿Eso era todo?-

-¿Cómo se hizo la herida?-

-Ya te lo dijo el-

-Está mintiendo y ambos lo sabemos, no tiene cuadros colgados en la sala-

-Le pedí que pusiera uno en mi cuarto-mintió la chica, aunque no entendía del todo la necesidad que sentía por encubrirlo, sabía que en parte era su culpa, pero presentía que había algo más. Sting le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

-Fingiré que me creo eso- Juvia guardo silencio, así que Sting siguió hablando- No te pongas de su lado siempre, las personas tienen varias caras y suelen ocultar las más miserables-

-¿Hasta tú?-la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que la pensara

-si hasta yo…solo quiero decir que tengas cuidado, no siempre es bueno tener confianza ciega en las personas-

-De acuerdo-

-Deberíamos volver-

-Si pero ahí hay un carrito de helados bastante tentador-

-Vamos por uno y después al departamento- respondió sonriente el chico, en definitiva Juvia se transformaba en una niña pequeña.

Y aun tiempo después ambos regresaron al departamento del pelinegro

-Bien Juvia ya es un poco tarde, así que me retiro- el oficial se despidió de la chica estado ambos parados en la puerta

Una vez que se retiró el policía, Juvia busco a Gray, al no verlo pensó que lo más seguro seria que estuviera en su cuarto, además se había dado cuenta de que la comida que le había servido seguía allí.

-¿Gray?- la chica toco la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió en tono molesto

-¿Para qué pedias más comida si de todos modos la ibas a dejar?-

-Eso que importa-

-Gray…-el pelinegro no contesto-¿¡Podrías salir!? ¡Pareces un niño!-el ojigris abrió la puerta abruptamente quedando frente a frente con la chica

-No te puedes poner así cada que venga Sting-

-¿así como?-

-¡Oh vamos Gray!-El chico solo la miraba fijamente sin decir nada, hasta ese momento Juvia noto lo alto que era en relación con ella y aunque no lo haya querido admitir se sintió intimidada, tal vez fuera la actitud de él, tal vez las palabras de Sting hacían eco en su cabeza, pero el sentimiento de hacerse pequeña seguía-Bien en vista de que no quieres hablar te dejare solo- ella empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?-pronuncio por fin el pelinegro

-Con Lucy voy a dejarle lo que olvido aquí ayer ¿o también por eso te vas a molestar?-sin más salió por la puerta.

El ojigris respiro hondo y se revolvió el cabello, sabía que no había actuado de la mejor forma, pero también supo que pudo reaccionar peor, lo mejor que podía hacer era pensar las cosas, ni siquiera el porqué de tanto enojo. Sabía que Sting era un imbécil le parecía un descaro que viniera a coquetearle tan desvergonzadamente a Juvia bajo su fachada de héroe protector, solo era un zorro mañoso que encima quería hacerse lucir sobre de él, y sabía que debía gritarle todo eso a él no a Juvia.

De pronto vio un paquete en la mesa, se acercó y noto que era un celular nuevo, regreso un poco molesto y triste a su habitación, busco entre los cajones de la ropa un obre que había estado guardando, cuando lo encontró saco el dinero y un pequeño recorte de un celular cayó al piso, se agacho por él y lo miro un poco decepcionado; el celular que le había dado Sting era mejor que el que le pensaba comprar, como si su día no necesitara algo más su dolor de cabeza se agudizo, pensó que lo mejor sería echarse a dormir un rato, no sin antes llamar al cerrajero, se dio cuenta de que era una suerte que Eucliffe no hubiera notado ese detalle.

-¿Y bien quién era?-

-Lucy no es lo que estás pensando-

-Apuesto a que se odian, sus signos por naturaleza se repelen-

-No sé si se odian pero apenas y se toleran-

-¡Lo sabía!-

-De todos modos ¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-En este lugar los chismes corren como pólvora, además apuesto de que el 80% de las vecinas te vio salir con el rubio que además no estaba nada mal ehh- Lucy empujo a modo de burla a la chica que solo negaba con la cabeza

-Bueno fuera de chismes ¿podrías darme tu numero?- hablo la peli azul

-Claro deja lo escribo-

-Lucy… ¿tú que tanto crees que se deba confiar en las personas?-Hablo de pronto Juvia

-En la medida en que se lo ganen-respondió simple

-¿Pero si alguien te dice que lo que hace esa persona no es del todo bueno?- la rubia tenia cara de no entender nada

-Explícate-

-¿Qué pasa si lo que hace esa persona para ganar tu confianza no es del todo sincera?-

-¿Juvia eso lo pensaste o alguien te lo dijo?-la chica no supo responder, no quería admitir que se vio influenciada por la plática con Sting

-Si crees que lo que hace esa persona no es sincero entonces en automático tu confianza disminuye porque ya estas dudando- respondió a la pregunta la chica- Ahora pregúntate si la persona que te puso en esa situación de duda fue sincera con sus palabras-

Mientras Juvia bajaba al departamento (Lucy vivía dos pisos arriba) se quedó pensando en las palabras de la rubia, admitía que en parte tenía razón y también que la había dejado confundida, se sentía extraña como si de nuevo estuviera a la deriva…como cuando despertó en el hospital.

Cuando llego noto una foto en el piso cerca del mueble de la TV, se acercó a recogerla y noto a dos niños y una mujer, supuso que uno era Gray ya que se parecía bastante, el otro niño sin embargo era completamente distinto, su cabello era platinado y se veía ligeramente mayor a Gray, la mujer tenía el cabello corto y negro ya al parecer de Juvia era bastante hermosa, parecía un cuadro familiar, se preguntó qué haría una foto así en el piso, recordó que podría haber sido la del portarretrato que le arrojaron a Gray, pero cuando lo busco noto que este ya tenía una foto puesta de Gray con Natsu en algún viaje, pensó que lo más lógico sería que en el alboroto de anoche la foto cayo de algún lugar que no había notado.

Toco la puerta del chico para devolverle la foto, sin embargo no hubo reacción, cunado Juvia abrió la puerta lentamente noto que el pelinegro se había quedado dormido, por alguna razón sonrió ante lo que veía en el fondo agradecía que estuviera dormido por ahora no sentía que pudiera hablar con él, cerró la puerta despacio, ya tendría tiempo después para darle la foto.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y no se preocupen que tratare de actualizar pronto

Sole Cheney como amo tus comentario enserio que me emociono cada que los leo y te tengo la sorpresa(? De que por ahí ya va algo mas en forma con lo del Navia tratare de escribirlo aunque no creo que sea muy largo le dare prioridad a este fic, si Gray como héroe se muere de hambre xD y Lucy pues más que chismosa es curiosa diría yo pero bueno ¿a quién no le gusta el chisme? xD

Lymar Vastia Yo me emocione con tu comentario y no te preocupes que Gray sufrirá :v además ya tengo pensada la relación de Juvia con Sting ;) saludos y que estés bien

Limn con sal Natsu y Lucy? Pues si tengo pensado algo, no te preocupes lo del pasado de Gray se ira viendo mas adelante y todo será revelado (como de novela xD) Sting de policía claro que es sexy y claro que se jodera a Gray cuando sepa la verdad me alegra que te guste la historia y gracias por el marketing xD

Gracias por sus comentarios :D


	9. Capitulo IX

Quería evitar aceptarlo pero lo que le dijeron tanto Sting como Lucy la hacían sentir confundida e insegura, se sentía en medio de dos flancos sin saber qué hacer, pensó que podía pedir una tercera o segunda (no sabía si tomar lo de Sting como una opinión o no) así que uso por primera vez el celular.

-¿Hola?-

¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?-

-Natsu, soy yo Juvia-

-¡Juvia! ¿Qué tal?...Gray por fin consiguió el dinero ehh-

-¿Dinero?-

-Am… ¿Qué necesitas?-

-¿Estas ocupado?-

-No mucho ¿por?-

-¿Podemos vernos?-

-Claro, ¿sabes dónde queda la plaza?-

-Si-

-Te veo en la fuente en 20 minutos-

-Gracias Natsu-

Juvia dejo una nota explicando que estaba en la plaza, por si Gray despertaba, arreglo un poco su cabello, tomo el celular, un poco de dinero, por alguna razón no quiso dejar la foto así que la hecho en la bolsa que llevaba y salió a su encuentro con Natsu

-¡Juvia!-el peli rosa extendió su mano para ser visible para la peli azul en cuanto esté la localizo

-Natsu- la chica se apresuró en llegar a él. Una vez reunidos ambos se sentaron en una banca con sombra

-¿Y bien de qué quieres hablar?- tomo la iniciativa el peli rosa, Juvia tomo aire, no sabía cómo empezar a hablar con él, por alguna razón estaba muy nerviosa, pensó que lo mejor sería empezar por lo que inicio la disputa en su cabeza.

-Sting vino hoy-

-¿Y tuviste problemas con Gray?-

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-No lo tolera, y el idiota cuando esta de malas puede ser hiriente, no te preocupes hablare con el- respondió sonriente, Juvia notaba que la sonrisa del chico era tranquilizadora, los nervios que cargaba desaparecieron, era como una hermano mayor que alentaba al menor a seguir adelante.

-Gracias Natsu, pero eso no de lo que quería hablar-

-¿Entonces?-

-Sting me dijo cosas que me hicieron dudar…tal vez no lo hubieran hecho si Gray hubiera estado de mejor humor, pero me hizo sentir confundida, le pedí una opinión a Lucy pero creo que no llego a ningún lado-Juvia miro a los ojos al Dragneel que lanzaba una mirada preocupada de respuesta- Creo…que no tiene sentido lo que digo ¿no?-

-¿De qué te hablo Sting?-

-Me dijo que no debía confiar en Gray…al menos no del todo-Natsu entendía o trataba de entender como era que se sentía Juvia, despertar un día sin saber ni tu nombre era como estar en medio del mar en un bote de remos, sabes que estas en un bote, sabes que esas en el mar, pero no sabes ni donde zarpaste, ni donde desembarcar, supuso que con Gray empezaba a acercarse a la orilla y poder tocar tierra, pero las palabras de Sting eran como olas que la regresaban donde estaba, desorientada y sola era una situación que le parecía aterradora.

-Sting te dijo que no confiaras en Gray pero no te dio un motivo por el cual no hacerlo ¿no?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque cuando Gray te llevo al hospital, le dijo que dudaba de que lo que decia fuera verdad-

-Si nunca confió en el ¿Cómo fue que accedió a que viviera con Gray?-

-Porque la enfermera que te atendió ayudo a Gray a convencerlo, el sigue sin confiar pero no tiene motivos que lo respalden así que no le quedo de otra que aceptar-

-Ya veo-

-Como te imaginaras lo de hoy probablemente se repita, te compadezco- dijo esto último en tono de broma

-Gracias…Natsu… ¿tú crees que es bueno confiar en las personas?-el chico abrió la boca con la intención de hablar pero ningún sonido fue emitido- Cuando le pregunte a Lucy me dijo que por dudar de Gray en automático bajaba la confianza que tenía en el pero también que no debía confiar de todo lo que Sting me dijera, entonces eso quiere decir ¿Qué no debo confiar en nadie?-un tranquilo silencio se hizo presente, después el chico comenzó a hablar

-¿Debe ser duro para ti no?, técnicamente no conoces a nadie de nosotros como para confiar pero te vez forzada a hacerlo porque no hay otra forma de seguir-

-No, yo no quise decir eso…-

-Pero, no puedes basar tu confianza en lo que te digan los demás, lo que quiero decir es que aunque le preguntes a mil personas cada una te dirá algo diferente, hacer eso no tiene sentido, hay personas desconfiadas hasta de su sombra y hay quien confía su vida en cualquier cosa ¿me explico?- la chica asintió

-Además la confianza en las personas es por distintas cosas, así que en resumen solo tú sabes la confianza que le das a las personas…y es lógico que en ocasiones te decepcionen…incluso quien creerías que jamás lo haría- las últimas palabras le dieron a entender a Juvia que Natsu había sido decepcionado en el pasado, la mirada triste reafirmaba su sospecha, puso su mano en el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo a lo que respondió sonriendo- lo que quiero decir , es que es normal vas a confiar, te darán motivos para que no lo hagas, motivos para que sí, te van a traicionar pero es parte de vivir…aunque no sé si tanta palabrería te sirva de algo o ya te confundí- la chica negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Gracias Natsu, aclaraste la tormenta- le dio un abrazo al chico que fue correspondido- si el idiota te vuelve a hacer algo no dudes en llamar ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

-Vamos te acompaño al departamento, empieza a oscurecer-

-Natsu, si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensar…-

-No necesitas compensarlo-

-¡Pero quiero hacerlo!-

-Bien- el chico se quedó pensando un momento-¡ya se! Un pastel un cumpleaños

-¿Un pastel?-

-Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de mi hermano-

-No sabía que tenías un hermano-

-Estudia en un internado así que es normal que no lo veas por aquí, pero pronto saldrá de vacaciones y con suerte en esas fechas cae su cumpleaños-

-Cuenta con ese paste…amm ¿Natsu?-

-Dime-

-¿A qué te referías con lo del dinero?-

-Bien Gray me va a matar pero de alguna forma te ibas a enterar…espero. El planeaba comprarte un teléfono, pero por lo que veo el oficial se le adelanto ¿no?-

-¿El planeaba eso?-

-Dijo que necesitabas uno, no siempre podías depender de el- las palabras de Sting hicieron eco en su memoria y sintió una calidez en el pecho, se dio cuenta que confiaba mucho en Gray y eso no cambiara al menos no fácilmente- le dije que le ayudaría con el dinero faltante pero el insistió en que lo compraría solo así que cuando llamaste…-

-Ya veo…no tenía idea- por alguna razón Juvia estaba feliz, como una niña pequeña a la que le compran su dulce favorito

-En realidad no es mal tipo-

-No lo es-

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del departamento, antes de que el peli rosa pudiera girar la perilla de la puerta esta se abrió revelando a Fullbuster listo para salir

-Gray-

-¿Ya te ibas?-pregunto el peli rosa

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- el ojigris ignoro la pregunta del Dragneel

-Deje una nota diciendo que iba a la plaza- contesto la chica

-No dijiste con quine ibas o si ibas a tardar- el chico volvió a entrar al departamento dando paso a que entraran los otros dos- empezó a oscurecer y pensé que algo pudo pasar

-Ya vez que no- respondió gentilmente la chica

-No andes sola por ahí, el lugar puede parecer seguro pero siempre hay locos sueltos

-Como tú- molesto Natsu a su amigo aunque por respuesta solo recibió la mirada filosa de este- lo digo enserio- finalizo el chico

-Gracias Gray lo tomare en cuenta pero como puedes ver estaba con Natsu-

-Lo note-

-¿Arreglaron la puerta?- cambio de tema la chica-

-Llame al cerrajero cuando fuiste con Lucy, deje las nuevas llaves en el tocador de tu cuarto-

-Gracias, Natsu ¿te quedas a cenar?-

-¡Claro!-

La azulada se retiró a la cocina y ambos chicos se sentaron en la sala a mirar un rato la televisión, veían un partido de futbol, de pronto Natsu hablo en voz baja de modo que solo Gray escuchara

-No te puedes poner como un imbécil cada que el viene- el pelinegro entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería

-Oh vamos ¿tú también?-

-No sabes como la afecta, la puedes ver muy fuerte y segura pero no es fácil para ella ¿sabes?-

-¿Dónde estaban?-Gray quería cambiar el tema y Natsu lo sabía siempre lo hacía cuando no quería admitir que se equivocaba

-Ya te dijo ella que en la plaza ¿o también estas celoso de mí?-

-¿Celoso? Por favor-

-Juvia me conto lo de las flores camino para acá, también que no fuiste precisamente amable con ella cuando Eucliffe se fue ¿no?, nos conocemos desde niños y eso no fue solo odio hacia Sting, solo no seas tan imbécil-dijo un poco después

-Chicos la cena esta lista- anuncio alegre la ojiazul

Una vez consumida la cena y que Dragneel se hubiera retirado, Juvia se sentía lo suficientemente agotada como para ir a dormir y así hubiera sido si Gray no la hubiera detenido

-Juvia-

-Dime-

-¿Podemos hablar?- ella asintió y ambos se sentaron en el sofá- Veras yo…yo bueno- Gray tomo una bocanada de aire- lo siento sé que me porte como un idiota pero…-

-Está bien Gray-interrumpió la chica – no hay problema ¿todos tenemos malos días a veces no?- respondió dulce y tranquila- Por cierto quería devolverte esto-Juvia busco entre su bolsa y saco la foto de hace un momento, pensó que era estúpido que la llevara consigo pero en ese punto antes de irse con Natsu no la quiso dejar, cuando la encontró se la paso a Gray, este se notaba sumamente sorprendido como si fuera la primera vez que veía esa foto

-¿Dónde la encontrase?-hablo bajo Gray después de un tiempo

\- Estaba en el piso, cerca del mueble- la peli azul notaba al chico como ausente, como si lo que sostuviera en sus manos no fuera real- ¿Gray estas bien?- el ojigris se limitó a asentir-¿Eres tú? – intento hacer platica la chica

-Si- respondió aun ausente el chico

-Eras lindo…no sé qué te paso-

-¡Oye!- ambos rieron ante el comentario de la chica había logrado sacar a Gray de "trance" en el que había entrado

-¿Es alguna tía?- trato de seguir la conversación la peli azul

-Es mi madre-

-Es muy bella-

-Si lo era- Juvia entendió la situación así que prefirió cambiar de tema

-¿Sabes mañana se estrena la nueva temporada de Criminal Minds?-

-No podemos perdérnoslo ¿verdad?-

-¡Exacto! Preparare algo rico y…

-Juvia-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias-la mirada del chico que se posó en ella era la más profunda que Juvia había visto en el pelinegro y juro que podía perderse en ese color gris

-¿Ah?-el chico de levanto del sofá, despeino a la peli azul suavemente y sin decir nada se fue a la habitación.

Aunque confundida ella hizo lo mismo, pero por alguna razón el palpitar de su pecho no se calmaba

Hasta aquí el capítulo siento la demora pero tratare de compensarles

Sole tus comentario son vida tus comentario son amor de verdad que me encanta leerlos, si fue un golpe bajo para Gray pero creo que con esto se ve que arreglaron la situación ¿no?, los celos me gustan y creo que los pondré mas seguido e.e Lucy no es tan mala solo es informativa xD

Fairy moon Gracias me encanta que te agrade la historia

Mizuki Scarlet-Chan Gracias por leerme :·3 no te preocupes aparecerá mas de Gray Erza y Lucy aunque todo a su tiempo

Gracias por sus comentario


	10. Capitulo X

**Bien siento dejar este fic tanto tiempo sin actualización pero aquí hay un capitulo que me hubiera gustado fuera más largo para compensar la espera pero prometo actualizarles más seguido, después de este capítulo se vienen las revelaciones de los personajes, digamos que voy de lleno, sin más los dejo leer**

Ya había pasado un tiempo de ese "incidente" la relación entre ambos chicos si bien podía considerarse algo distorsionada ya había vuelto a la normalidad o al menos eso pensaban.

-¡¿Dónde están!?-

-Gray no grites me duele la cabeza-

-¡Tú no deberías venir con resaca al trabajo Loke!-

-Solo no grites ¿de acuerdo?... te ayudare a buscar pero ¡maldita sea deja de gritar!-

-¡Si no lo encuentro Kyoka me va a matar!-

-¡No me ignores!-

-¡Tú solo busca!- el pelinegro revolvía todo lo que se encontraba en su escritorio, debía entregarle a Kyoka el registro de pagos e inversiones de la paquetería de ese mes, registro que le pareció fácil llevar al departamento, podría completarlo en la laptop, le pareció más cómodo que tener que quedarse tiempo extra en ese hueco llamado oficina, aunque ahora ya no pensaba que su idea hubiera sido tan buena

-¿Qué es esto?- la peli azul sabía que no debía hurgar entre las cosas que tenía el chico en su habitación, pero el montón de papel que tenía en la cómoda le llamaron la atención, se acercó y al leerlos upo de que se trataba.

Gray nunca la había llevado a su trabajo, se limitó a decirle el nombre de la paquetería, esta era algo conocida en la ciudad, así que pensó que solo con el nombre daría con el lugar y no se equivocó, en cuanto le dijo el título del establecimiento el taxista demoro 45 minutos en llegar ahí. Una vez concretado el traslado se acercó a la recepcionista

-Disculpe-Sin embargo esta parecía no notar la presencia de la peli azul, y solo hablaba por el teléfono-¡Disculpe!- hablo un poco más fuerte la ojiazul

-No estamos interesados en contratar a nadie- hablo rápido la mujer para volver a atender el teléfono e ignorar a la peli azul

-Yo no estoy aquí para pedir trabajo… ¿¡podría escucharme!?- le hablo ya exaltada la chica

-¿Qué pasa?-Una mujer peliverde, alta y bien vestida se acercó a ambas chicas

-Señorita Kyoka- la recepcionista paro de inmediato lo que hacía- esta mujer viene a pedir trabajo pero ya le dije que no hay vacantes

-¡Yo no vine a eso, no sé de donde saco esa idea!-

-¿ah no?- la recepcionista de verdad parecía confundida

-Vengo a buscar a alguien que trabaja aquí-

-Ya veo- hablo la peliverde – pero si estas interesada en algún puesto, puede acompañarme a la oficina-hablo coqueta mientras tomaba la barbilla de la ojiazul

-¡Señorita Kyoka!—una cuarta mujer se apareció en la escena, tenía la piel blanca y el cabello negro, Juvia podría jurar que cualquiera de las dos bien podrían ser modelos—Le recuerdo que aún faltan asuntos por completar y no hay tiempo que perder—

-Ya lo sé—la peliverde se encamino a un pasillo

\- Y no hay vacantes—Lanzo despectiva la pelinegra a Juvia antes de seguir a Kyoka por el mismo pasillo

-Espere podría decirme donde encuentro…- Juvia trato de impedir que ambas mujeres se fueran pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, la recepcionista de nuevo se pegó al teléfono ignorando de nuevo a la peli azul.

-Maldito bastardo no deja de gritar- un peli naranja de buen porte se acercó a la recepción sobándose los oídos tenía la intención de salir pero en cuanto vio su jefa caminando con Seilah a quien sabe dónde su instinto de supervivencia le hicieron quedarse quieto, después noto a la chica de cabellera azulada y su instinto de conquistador le hicieron cambiar de dirección- ¿Dime linda te perdiste?—se acercó de golpe a Juvia asustándola un poco

-¿Podrías ayudarme?—

-En lo que quieras—contesto galante el chico, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica

-¿Conoces a Gray Fullbuster?—Loke abrió los ojos y noto que la azulada llevaba unos papeles en la mano

-¿Son los registros que perdió ese idiota?—ella asintió en respuesta-¡Eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado hoy!— dijo mientras felizmente tomaba a la chica de los hombros

-¿ah?—balbuceo la fémina confundida

-Vamos te acompaño con la pantera—

-¿Pantera?-

-Lo entenderás cuando lo veas—encamino a la chica a un pasillo—Soy Loke, ¿Cómo se llama la diosa a la que le debo mi salud mental?—

-Juvia—respondió divertida-¿Ellas quiénes eran?—quiso saber la chica

\- La recepcionista Lamy-

-¿Y la de cabello verde?-

-Kyoka y la de bonitos ojos negros Seilah, ¿Por qué?—Juvia le conto su breve encuentro con las mujeres, a lo que Loke no pudo ocultar su risa de lo gracioso de la situación

-Ambas son unas bellezas, lástima que sean de otro bando—

\- Espera ¿entonces ella?—el solo asintió en respuesta

-De la que te salvaste Seilah es bastante celosa—la chica se sentía bastante confundida ¿en qué clase de lugar trabajaba Gray?-¿Eres la chica que vive con Gray no?—siguió la conversación el chico, asombrando a Juvia de invocar al pelinegro con el pensamiento

-Si—Juvia había escuchado mucho de el en las pláticas pero era la primera vez que veía a Loke, en realidad era bastante guapo

-¿Dime Gray te ha hablado de mí?-

-Un poco-

-Cosas buenas no, supongo-

-Algo así-

-¿Tienes novio?—la pregunto tomo desprevenida a la chica

-ah…no-

-Es una gran noticia-

-¿Gray te hablo de mí?- ahora la pregunta fue realizada por la azulada, la curiosidad de como Gray la presento en su mundo la invadía completamente

-No exactamente-

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo conozco desde hace tiempo, era obvio que vivía con alguien pero nunca quiso hablar al respecto- Juvia entonces se sintió un poco herida y no supo el por qué—Bien llegamos—Loke abrió la puerta de la pequeña oficina de Gray, dejando ver a un ojigris con el pelo alborotado, la ira contenida en su interior al borde del colapso y el lugar hecho un desorden

-Gray- hablo el chico

-¡Mierda si no vas a ayudar deja de joder Loke!—grito exasperado el chico mientras buscaba en un cajón, ignorando completamente al peli naranja y su acompañante

-¿Buscas esto?—Gray reacciono a la voz de la chica y paro en seco, mirando hacia la puerta por primera vez

-¿Juvia que haces aquí?—rápidamente se acercó a ellos, la chica le extendió los papeles y la expresión del ojigris al verlos fue la del mayor alivio posible

-Lo olvidaste en el departamento—el pelinegro soltó un gran suspiro, desde la mañana que había notado la ausencia de los registro no pudo relajarse hasta ahora que los sostenía en sus manos

-¿A que es un ángel?—intervino Loke

-Si lo es—Gray tomo conciencia de lo que dijo sonrojándose levemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su amigo que mostro una ligera sonrisa, la ojiazul por su parte noto una pequeña aceleración en su pecho, hecho que trato de ignorar

-Eh... Loke ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algo para la resaca?-

-Milagrosamente me siento mejor- respondió viendo a la chica, que al darse cuenta se sonrojo levemente, sin embargo la mirada del pelinegro era hielo puro—pero creo que iré a tomar aire, nos vemos linda—dijo esto último besando la mano de la chica, al salir Gray cerró la puerta de un azote

-Ese imbécil-

-Ya entiendo por qué se mete en tantos problemas, pero es simpático-

-Claro simpático—dijo irónico-¿dónde encontraste los papeles?—

-Estaba ordenando tu cuarto y los vi, pensé que era importante así que los traje-

-Gracias, salvaste mi vida-

-No fue nada-

-Vamos te llevo al departamento-

-No es necesario, además quiero ir con la señora Obaba para que me ayude con el pastel de Natsu-

-¿De qué pastel hablas?- Juvia había olvidado comentar esa parte de su encuentro con el Dragneel

-Ah… bien digamos que le debo un pastel a Natsu

-¿Por qué?- hablo curioso el chico

-Eso no es relevante- quiso zanjar el tema

-Juvia…-

-Le pedí un consejo y me dio uno muy bueno, es todo-

-¿Y por eso le vas a hacer un pastel?—el pelinegro tenía una cara entre molestia y confusión

-A él no, a su hermano- y de pronto todo hizo clic en la mente del chico

-Claro el cumpleaños de Happy-

-Sí, el, Happy- hasta ese momento Juvia noto que ni siquiera conocía el nombre del chico

-Bien te llevo con ella-

-No es necesario, además tienes que organizar aquí y supongo que entregar los registros—Al final el pelinegro acepto y la ojiazul tomo un taxi (que el chico insistió en pagar) a la casa de la anciana del supermercado, cuando Gray salió de la oficina que al fin pudo ordenar vio a Loke y a un hombre mayor llamado Yajima hablando en secreto, se quedó callado para escuchar lo que decían

-Te lo dije vive con una mujer—Hablo el hombre

-Sí, pero no pensé que sería una mujer así—respondió el chico con un deje de lascivo en los ojos

-Un viejo lobo de mar no se equivoca-

-¿Estarán casados?-

-No creo, Gray no usa anillo-

-Ya sabe cómo es el de reservado-

-Tienes razón, ¿le viste anillo a ella?-

-No, ¿vivirán en unión libre?-

-¿Y si se la robo?-

-¿De qué hablan?—interrumpió el pelinegro asustándolos a ambos

-¡Gray!... ¿ya ordenaste la oficina?-hablo Loke

-¿De que hablaban?—repitió el chico

-Le dije a Loke que vivías con alguien, no me creyó pero ahora ve que tengo razón-

-No sabía que eras de ese tipo- codeo burlonamente Loke a Gray

-¿Qué tipo?-

-Ya sabes, viven juntos, sin reglas, unión libre… apuesto a que anda desnuda por el departamento-los colores se le subieron al pelinegro al escuchar la frase

-Cierra la boca-

-Concuerdo con Gray a ningún hombre le gusta que hablen así de su mujer- hablo el anciano

-¡Ella no es mi mujer!- respondió abochornado el chico

-¿ah no? ¿Y porque viven juntos?—pregunto el del bigote

-Ella tiene amnesia y se queda conmigo en lo que se recupera, es todo-

-Pues deberías aprovechar—hablo el peli naranja

-No digas estupideces-

-Entonces aprovechare yo-

-No te atrevas- ante la mirada molesta de su amigo Loke sonrió

-¿o qué? ¿Me vas a golpear?-

-Maldito- Gray hablo por lo bajo y sumados a sus ojos fríos lo hacían verse amenazador, pero Loke no huía de la mirada de este

-Bien ya fue mucha conversación, si la señorita Kyoka nos ve seguro nos echa- Intervino Yajima calmando la situación, Loke fue a su respectiva oficina, pero el pelinegro ahí seguía.-Tranquilo muchacho ya sabes cómo es el- hablo calmando a Gray

-Lo sé, lo se…anciano-

-Dime-

-¿Cómo supo que vivía con alguien?- el hombre sonrió

-No demorabas en irte, antes tardabas incluso una hora en salir, como si alguien te estuviera esperando, lo de los almuerzos fue muy obvio, pero además de un tiempo para acá tenías un brillo en los ojos-

-¿Un brillo en los ojos? Por favor no diga…-

-Tenías el brillo de un hombre casado-

-¿Qué?-

-Aunque ya que no es así…quien sabe pude haberme equivocado- hablo el hombre antes de irse

-¿Segura que es así?-

-Claro con quien crees quien hablas niña, yo le preparaba los pasteles de cumpleaños a Chelia-Juvia no podía evitar tener una mirada de tristeza cada que la mujer hablaba de su nieta—No me veas así mocosa—

-¿ah?-

-Soy vieja pero no tonta y odio que me vean con lastima-

-Lo siento, es solo que…bueno pensé que no quería hablar de Chelia-

-No te preocupes por eso, duele de ella, pero es un dolor con el que aprendí a vivir, ella no está muerta no del todo, está viva de distintas formas – la mirada de la mujer se volvió melancólica—ellos creen que estoy loca ¡pero no!, solo son estúpidos la gente de verdad muere cuando se les olvida—Las palabras tocaron más a Juvia, ella se preguntó si había dejado morir a alguien de esa manera, le asfixiaba no recordar nada en el tiempo que vivía con Gray

-No te pongas así – la anciana noto el estado de la chica – Tu caso es distinto – Juvia dio una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer. Pasado el tiempo y completando casi todo el proceso de la preparación del pastel, el timbre de la puerta se hizo presente.

-Yo voy – grito Sherry desde la sala - ¿Ren?—

-¡Sherry! Te ves linda hoy – Había un moreno bien parecido, parado en la puerta con dos rosas en la mano

\- Pasa—indico la peli rosada

-¿Quién es? – Grito la mujer desde la cocina

-El amor de su vida – Entro el chico de pronto a la cocina, ofreciéndole a la señora una de las rosas – De haber sabido que había otra belleza aquí hubiera traído otra flor – Dijo en cuanto vio a Juvia parada de tras de la señora Obaba

-No es necesario – hablo la chica avergonzada

-Ni lo pienses ella ya tiene quedante – hablo la mayor

-¿Quedante?—la palabra le pareció graciosa a la peli azul, después entendió a que se refería (o más bien a quien) y no pudo evitar que se sintiera ligeramente nerviosa

-¿Y a que debemos tu visita? – hablo Sherry que se había integrado a la escena

-Venía a ver si necesitaban algo – respondió el chico

-Mentira tu vienes a ver a Sherry – la peli rosa y el pelinegro se vieron sorprendidos por el comentario de la mujer

-¡Mama! – trato inútilmente de regañar a su madre mientras su piel se elevaba de tono

\- A mí no me engañas – dijo en todo travieso la mujer y si Juvia no le hubiera hablado de un ligero olor a quemado que creyó percibir la señora no hubiera abandonado el tema y saliendo disparada hacia el pastel (seguida de la peli azul), revisando la integridad física de este, oportunidad que ambos adultos aprovecharon para huir a la sala. Juvia sentía curiosidad pero pensó que lo mejor era no preguntar, después de todo por muy cercana que fuera con la mujer le parecía que era un asunto de familia.

-¿Se nota que le gusta no? – hablo repentinamente la mujer a lo que la ojiazul rio nerviosa y asintió ligeramente – Podrá parecer un coqueto, pero es buen chico, pretende a Sherry desde que la conoció en el instituto y no es porque sea mi hija pero ella es realmente bonita, pretendientes nunca le faltaron, pero nunca hizo caso a ninguno, aunque con el… - la anciana no completo la frase pero Juvia entendió completamente a lo que se refería, ella también notaba las miradas que ambos jóvenes se dedicaron en el corto momento que los vio.

-A usted parece agradarle el—comento la chica

-Estuvo en los momentos difíciles, cuando perdimos a los padres de Chelia estuvo ahí a veces ayudaba a Sherry o a mí a cuidarla, cuando perdimos a Chelia, estuvo con nosotras, podría parecer que estamos solas pero él nos procura y aunque se nota que la quiere estoy segura de que nunca le ha hablado de ello, sabe que ella tiene otras prioridades…Pensándolo con detalle, creo que sería el único al que le dejaría a mi Sherry—Juvia sonrió ante el monologo que acababa de presenciar, no cabía duda que le mujer frente a ella amaba a su hija, se preguntó si alguien la amaría a ella de una forma tan pura.

La peli azul no supo en que momento acabo charlando con los tres en la sala (aunque la mayor parte se la pasaba escuchando, de pronto sonó su celular y retirándose de la sala fue a atender la llamada, era Gray

-¿Pasa algo?- respondió a la llamada la chica

-Bueno no en realidad, es solo que ya es tarde y ¿a qué hora piensas llegar? – el comentario la hizo enrojecerse y no supo el por qué, escucho por medio del teléfono la risa de un hombre y un "cállate mierda" por parte de Gray que la hicieron sonreír

-A decir verdad ya pensaba en regresar-

-¿Quieres que valla por ti? – escucho más risas y más maldiciones

-¿Gray?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Estas con alguien?-

-Es el imbécil de Loke – se escuchó un "saludos linda" y más ruidos de una pelea simpática entre ambos – paso por ti en 30 minutos – finalizo el chico antes de cortar la llamada

 **¿Les gusto? Espero que si y de verdad lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar T.T**

 **Fairymoon77** Si los celos en Gray siempre son buenos y no desesperes que Natsu y Lucy se encontraran pronto

 **Sole!** Aquí está tu capitulo, ya sé que extrañabas esta historia y espero sea suficiente para compensarlo; no te preocupes Juvia se va ir aclarando en su cabeza poco a poco a lo largo de la historia. Meter navia como broth me gusto bastante por que aquí Natsu es un personaje mucho más maduro que Gray y pues será algo asi como el angel salvador de Juvia, y tienes razón le ayudo a Gray con lo de Sting y el teléfono PUNTO PARA GRAY xD

Bueno a decir verdad no pensaba en la aparición de Zeref en esta historia, puede que llegue a incluirlo después (puede aun no es seguro) pero no será como hermano de Natsu, lo siento por tu husbando (¿?

 **Claudia Corvo** Gracias por leerme :D y lamento haberte hecho esperar por la actualzacion. No te preocupes que Sting y Gray seguirán con lo de los celos y lo de Gajeel ….7u7 bueno solo dire que …. xD

 **Katree** Me encanta Mentes criminales aunque ya no voy al corriente pero cuando lo empeze a escribir y pensar en una serie que pudiera gustarle a ambos solo se me ocurrio esa, es que en verdad es buena!. Y bueno no se si con el captulo los hayas notado mas cercanos, espero que si y gracias por leer

Eso es todo por ahora prometo ya no tardar en actualizar T.T


	11. Capitulo XI

**Lamento tener este fic tan descuidado pero aquí está el capitulo, va mas centrado a Natsu y Happy pero bueno solo serán pocos caps y no se preocupen que no descuidare el gruvia 7u7.**

 **Los dejo con la lectura**

-Te digo que no lo pongas ahí—

-Gray, tu idea es peor—

-Natsu tu eres un imbécil, podrías poner el adorno en la puerta—

-Se supone que es sorpresa y si lo primero que ve es la puerta adornada, de que se va a sorprender—

-Chicos...—Gray y Juvia se encontraban en el departamento de Dragneel, era el día de la llegada de su hermano menor y el peli rosa quería recibirlo con una sorpresa y por sugerencia de la peli azul acabaron decorando el departamento, solo que la chica no se imaginaba lo complicado que seria que ambos hombres se pusieran de acuerdo

-Ponerlo en el fondo no es mejor idea, ni siquiera lo va a ver—

-Chicos—

-¡Que si se ve!—

-¡Chicos!—gritos tan fuerte que logro callar a ambos y lograr que por fin le prestaran atención

-¿Qué pasa?—menciono irritado Fullbuster

-¿A qué hora tienen que ir por Happy?—

-A las 5—menciono tranquilo el peli rosa, hasta que capto la idea de la chica y al revisar la hora de su celular se dio cuenta que eran las 4:45, y el aeropuerto estaba a 30 minutos –Mierda—

El peli rosa salió disparado por su hermano menor, no le perdonaría llegar tarde, mientras tanto ambos chicos se quedaron en el departamento terminando la decoración.

-¿Seguro que estará bien que me quede?, aun puedo volver al departamento—

\- Ya te dije que sí, puede que Happy sea algo especial, pero estoy seguro que le caerás bien—a decir verdad Gray no tenía ni la menor idea de si Happy toleraría a Juvia, el niño solía ser algo receloso con las mujeres que llegaran a ser cercanas en lo que respectaba a él y sobre todo a Natsu, pero se sentía mal de dejar a la chica sola en el departamento.

-Olvide las velas para el pastel—

-Creo que aun alcanzamos a ir al departamento—

-No creo, comprare unas por aquí cerca—

-Espera…-el pelinegro ni siquiera completo la frase, la chica había salido disparada por la puerta sin darle oportunidad de decir algo.

Encontrar las velas no le había sido un problema, de hecho fue bastante rápido, pero encontró serpentinas y cornetas que expulsaban confeti y le pareció que simplemente no podía dejarlos ahí, después vio que al lado del estante donde estaba, se encontraban los dulces y tampoco le pareció mala idea llevar unos cuantos después de todo se trataba de un niño ¿no?, cuando se dio cuenta habían pasado 15 minutos y si no se apuraba no llegaría a tiempo, paso rápido a la caja registradora más cercana y al finalizar el pago, salió corriendo rumbo al departamento, en su carrera choco con alguien

-Lo siento no vi por donde iba—se disculpó aquel extraño hombre

-No fue mi culpa, yo iba corriendo—hablo la chica mientras recogía las cosas, el extraño la empezó a ayudar, se dio cuenta que era un hombre de alrededor de 50 años, se veía descuidado, llevaba puesta una gorra que le impedía a Juvia ver la cara del extraño, cuando este le ayudo a recoger todo, se volvió a disculpar para irse. Juvia sentía que por alguna razón le parecía familiar, aunque no supo el por qué, pensó que podría ser alguien que conociera antes de su pérdida de memoria, pero siendo ese el caso ¿Por qué él no la reconoció?, pensó en ir tras él y preguntarle si se habían visto antes, pero le pareció que era más urgente ir al departamento.

Se encontraban escondidos, ella estaba atrás de un sofá y el detrás del librero, Natsu había enviado un mensaje que se encontraban subiendo las escaleras, tenían las luces apagadas y se encontraban en total silencio, esperaron hasta que la puerta se abrió y las luces se encendieron para que salieran de sus escondites gritando "Sorpresa"

-¡Gray!—

-¿Qué tal Happy?—menciono contento al saludo del niño, tenía alrededor de 9 años, era delgado y a diferencia de Natsu su cabello era azul, casi del mismo tono del de Juvia, sin embargo tenía los mismos ojos jades que el peli rosa. Este se acercó a él para darle un abrazo cuando noto a la chica que estaba más atrás

-¿Quién es ella?— los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, y cuando Natsu hizo ademan de hablar la peli azul tomo la delantera

-Soy Juvia, amiga de Gray y Natsu—

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?—pregunto entre inocente y ligeramente molesto el niño

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo—respondió la chica, lo que dejo desconcertado al niño

-Juvia te horneo un pastel—intervino el mayor de los Dragneel—así que me pareció que debía invitarla ¿no crees?— el niño solo asintió. La tarde transcurrió tranquila, en un ambiente ameno, en el que la peli azul logro integrarse, sin embargo ella seguía sintiendo el recelo del niño.

Era natural que al estar rodeado de personas mayores el niño terminara aburriéndose un poco (a pesar de los esfuerzos del pelinegro y ojiverde por evitarlo) así que se decidió por ver la televisión un momento, le puso al canal de caricaturas donde transmitían a "Los jóvenes titanes", después el peli rosa se sentó al lado de este y trato de hacer platica

-La pelirroja no parece fuerte—menciono después de que en la caricatura el villano la golpeara, en realidad no sabía nada de la serie, solo quería evitar que su hermanito se aburriera

-Starfire es fuerte, sabe pelear—

-Además en el primer capítulo fue impresionante cuanto desastre hizo—los tres hombres de la habitación se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar el comentario de la peli azul, que solo atino a quedarse callada y dejar que un rojo intenso asaltara su cara

-¿Tu como sabes eso?—pregunto entre sorprendido y divertido Fullbuster

-Bueno, es que en la mañana suelo aburrirme mucho, y después de que se acaba el noticiero no hay mucho que ver… y la series es buena—hablo rápido y aun estando avergonzada, puede que sea un programa para niños, pero la encontraba bastante buena, además en la programación matutina no había muchos programas de su interés, hasta la tarde que pasaban criminal minds

-Mi favorito es chico bestia—hablo el niño, más amigable que antes y Juvia lo notaba ligeramente feliz

-Me encanta su poder, pero mi favorito es Robín—y el peli rosa no supo en que momento fue desplazado del sofá, mientras que ambos peli azules mantenían una animada platica sobre la serie y otras más que pasaban por el mismo canal. Se sintió feliz de ver a su hermano tan animado, entendió que no era fácil para Happy, nunca había sido fácil para él haba tenido una vida dura, pero sabía que su hermano era maduro aunque en ocasiones no le hacía mal comportarse como el niño que era, como en ese momento. Mentalmente le agradeció a la peli azul y se retiró a la cocina donde Gray comía pastel

-A veces es como una niña—escucho hablar al pelinegro

-Entonces me alegra…Happy no se sentirá tan solo—después le quito un poco de pastel al chico –Juvia es buena cocinando—

-La anciana del supermercado le ayudo—

-¿La que te quería enviar con la policía?—Gray hizo cara de enojo. Lo que le dio a entender al chico que había acertado, después le arrebato el pedazo de pastel que Fullbuster sostenía en sus manos

-Aún hay muchas cosas que no se de ella—

-¿De la anciana?— hablo mientras seguía comiendo

-De Juvia idiota—acto seguido le quito el pastel al peli rosa –Aun no recuerda nada…y no quiero que lo haga—menciono serio el chico

-Gray tu…-

-Siento que me va a acabar odiando—

-Entonces dile la verdad— el ojigris se quedó callado un momento

-Tal vez lo haga, solo esperare un tiempo—Juvia se había vuelto parte de una rutina que no quería perder, pero sabía que tarde o temprano todo tenía que acabar, así que entonces se decidió que alargaría esa rutina todo lo que pudiera, no le importaba si al final terminaba odiándolo, iba a disfrutar del tiempo que tuviera la compañía de la chica.

-¡Oigan no se coman el pastel!—escucho la voz de Happy quejarse

-Lo siento ya es mío—contesto el pelinegro para después sacarle la lengua

-¡Natsu!—el pequeño volteo a ver a su hermano pidiéndole con ojos de cachorro que detuviera a Fullbuster, este le arrebato el trozo de pastel al pelinegro

-Ahora es mío—hablo con sorna el de ojos jades

-¡Eso es trampa!—grito el niño desde el sofá, para después bajarse de este y empezar a correr detrás de su hermano— ¡Juvia ayúdame!—hablo el niño, la chica no dudo en correr detrás del niño para atrapar al peli rosa

-Gray—Natsu le pidió ayuda

-Yo paso me quitaste el pastel—

Y esa noche sin que la chica de ojos azules tuviera la menor idea logro ganarse el corazón del niño. Unos dos días después el peli rosa se encontraba conduciendo al departamento de Fullbuster con su hermanito como copiloto

-¿Después de la película vamos por un helado?—hablo el niño

-Claro, es una buena idea—

-¿Juvia ira con nosotros?—

-Amm…no estoy seguro, creo que si—

\- Ella me agrada—

-Eso es nuevo en ti—

-¡JUVIA!—

-¿Qué pasa?—

-Eso pregunto yo, es la tercera vez que te llamo y no respondes ¿todo bien?—la chica se encontraba sentada en la sala, mientras el chico venia saliendo del cuarto, cuando este le pregunto la hora en la que llegaría el peli rosa, esta simplemente no respondió, la llamo una segunda vez pero el resultado fue el mismo, la veía con la mirada perdida, era como si en realidad no estuviera en esa habitación.

-Bueno…- la chica no le había contado a nadie el incidente con aquel desconocido, ni siquiera ella entendía el por qué ese encuentro rondaba tanto su mente, de haberlo recordado seguramente sentiría algún mareo como le pasa con los pequeños detalles que lograba traer de vuelta. Pensó que tal vez no todos los recuerdos eran así, pero entonces ¿de dónde conocía aquel hombre? Ni siquiera vio su cara, solo tenía esa sensación familiar con ella. Escucharon el timbre de la puerta sonar—Deben ser ellos—

-Iré a abrir, pero ¿segura que estas bien?—

-Si no te preocupes—

Después de que salieron de ver la "Era de Hielo" los cuatro se dirigieron a la nevería, Gray y Natsu hablaban del resultado de un partido de futbol, mientras que el niño y la chica hablaban animadamente de lo graciosa que fue la película. Al llegar a la nevería Natsu se formó en la fila para pedir los helados para todos, Gray y Happy hablaban de un tema que Juvia no logro identificar, así que mientras tanto de dedico a mirar a las personas pasar por la plaza le resultaba divertido imaginar los nombres y el tipo de vida que tenía cada una de las personas que veía. Paso un chico más joven que ella y que a su parecer iba muy arreglado caminando a toda prisa, pensó que iría a alguna cita y que se le había hecho tarde, después vio a una madre que venía jugando con su hijo, el niño no parecía pasar de los seis años, el corría con todas sus fuerzas una gran sonrisa, mientras la madre corría detrás de él, le parecía que ella había salido de trabajar y no encontró mejor forma de pasar la tarde del viernes que con su hijo en alguna plaza, después vio a un grupo de amigas que pasaban el tiempo platicando y al poner un poco de atención se dio cuenta que hablaban de un chico bastante guapo sentado en una banca mientras hablaba por teléfono, perdió su vista en la multitud, hasta que noto una silueta familiar, era el extraño de la otra vez, seguía llevando una gorra de color rojo, se dio cuenta que el hombre miraba a la mujer con su hijos que ella había visto hace un rato, por un momento pensó que podría ser el padre, pero se dio cuenta que la mujer venia sola. Juvia no sabía que hacer ¿debía decirle a Gray? ¿Tenía que ir con el extraño antes de que se fuera? Seguía sintiendo esa familiaridad con ese hombre, pero no entendía el por qué, ni siquiera había logrado ver su cara, alcanzo a notar que salían de la gorra unos cabellos entre melón y rojo.

-¿Juvia?—sintió un ligero jalón en la manga de su blusa y encontró a Happy llamándola, Gray que estaba detrás de él tenía una expresión preocupada

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto la chica mientras trataba de localizar de nuevo al hombre que había perdido de vista

-Natsu pregunta que saber quieres, pero no le estabas haciendo caso—

-Oh lo siento, de fresa está bien—hablo dirigiéndose al peli rosado, este como respuesta le sonrió

-¿Qué tanto veías para estar así de distraída?—pregunto Fullbuster

-Nada en especial, solo me distraje—

-Estaba viendo al chico de la banca, yo la vi—acuso pícaro el niño

-¿Enserio?—pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro

-¡Claro que no!—

-¿Entonces por qué estas roja?—cuestiono el peli azul

-Si lo estabas viendo—secundo Fullbuster

-¡Que no! Admito que es guapo, ¡pero de ninguna forma lo estaba viendo!—

-¿Así que te parece guapo?—pregunto ligeramente molesto el chico

-Sabía que lo estabas viendo—

-Están alzando mucho la voz y la gente comienza a mirarnos— hablo la chica. Natsu solo veía la situación desde lejos, empezó a darle gracia el aprieto en el que Happy metió a la peli azul

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese día, Natsu y Happy visitaban constantemente el departamento del pelinegro, al peli rosa le resulto bastante cómodo el que Juvia se llevara tan bien con su hermano menor, la actitud infantil que solía tener la chica a veces ayudaban mucho a que Happy no se sintiera tan solo. Generalmente cuando salía de vacaciones él y el pelinegro hacía lo posible por el niño, ya que fuera de la escuela no contaba con muchos amigos de su edad y aunque el niño lo negara terminaba aburriéndose, sin embargo con la peli azul lo noto diferente, más feliz, como el niño que se supone debía ser

-No, tienes que presionar este botón—

-¿Este? Oh por dios ¿qué es eso?—

-Un zombie, ¡corre!— a la exclamación del niño le siguió el agudo grito de la chica mientras el avatar en el videojuego corría por su vida para no ser devorada por los zombies

-¡Me va a comer! ¡Me va a comer!—

-¡Corre y no te detengas!—después ambos chicos emitieron un grito que culmino con un Game Over en la pantalla y risas de parte de ambos

-Soy mala para esto—

-Para ser una chica, no tanto—

-Bien sigues tu—menciono la ojiazul mientras le pasaba el control al niño, se encontraban en el departamento de los Dragneel y el chico le había insistido en jugar el videojuego, mientras el peli rosa y Gray habían dicho que saldrían a comprar pizza para comer antes de que iniciara un partido de futbol que se morían por ver, cuando el menor culmino la partida aparecieron en la pantalla los puntajes, a la cabeza y para sorpresa de Juvia se encontraba Gray seguido de Happy y en un tercer lugar Natsu, encontró su nombre al final de la tabla, lo que le resulto bastante normal

-Vaya, no sabía que Gray fuera tan bueno—

-No he podido superar su record, Natsu me deja ganar, pero él siempre va con todo—

-Entonces a la próxima patea su trasero—

-Es un hecho… ¿Juvia puedo hacerte una pregunta?—

-Claro—

-¿Gray y tú son novios?— la pregunta dejo por un momento sin palabras a la chica, definitivamente no se esperaba eso

-No ¿Por qué piensas eso?—

-¿Entonces por qué vives con él?— la chica guardo silencio un momento y tomo un aire

-Bueno para ponerlo simple, olvide donde vivía—la respuesta desconcertó al chico, puso pausa al juego y volteo a verla

-¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Así nada más?— ella asintió -¿No dejaste la dirección anotada en algún lugar? Natsu siempre me dice que haga eso, podrías dejara a tu familia preocupada

-Bueno en realidad olvide todo, solo sé que me llamo Juvia, así que si lo anote en algún papel lo olvide y tampoco recuerdo si tengo familia—

-¿Y cómo acabaste viviendo con Gray?—

-El me encontró y me ayudo—

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces tienes…amnesia?—

-Exacto, eres muy listo—

-Leí algo de eso en la escuela—el chico volvió a retomar la partida del juego—Pero mientras estés con Natsu y Gray vas a estar bien—la chica sonrió ante la frase del niño, se dio cuenta de lo maduro que era para la edad que tenía

-Gracias Happy—dijo mientras le despeinaba ligeramente le pelo

Una vez culminada la tarde y que la peli azul y el ojigris se retiraron, Natsu se encontraba lavando los platos con la ayuda de su hermano

-Natsu—

-Dime—

-¿La amnesia tiene cura?— el peli rosa dejo de fregar el plato y miro a los ojos a su hermano

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

-Juvia tiene amnesia—

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—le sorprendía que conociera la condición de la peli azul

-Ella me lo dijo…quería ayudarla de alguna forma—el peli rosa volvió a retomar la actividad, aun mas sorprendido por el hecho de que la chica le hablara de un tema que le parecía muy personal a su hermano, pero supuso que tendría sus razones y se dijo que la próxima vez que la viera le preguntaría. Permitiendo que se le escapara una sonrisa por el noble pensamiento del niño

-Hasta donde sé, los recuerdos vienen solos a su mente, son cosas al azar, así que creo que es cuestión de suerte—

-¿Eso significa que aun puedo ayudarla?—

-Imagino que si—De reojo vio como la sonrisa del pequeño peli azul crecía mientras este se dirigía a guardar los vasos en su lugar-¿Así que ella si te agrada?—

-Sí, creo que hasta ahora es la única a la que le dejaría ser tu novia, incluso le estoy enseñando a jugar videojuegos—Ese comentario tomo por completa sorpresa al chico, la tranquilidad con la que lo dijo el niño ayudo más a su desconcertó que sin que se diera cuenta dejo caer el plato que sostenía de nuevo al lavabo –Si no te pones listo vas a terminar al final de la tabla, porque ella es realmente buena—

-¿Cómo que dejarías ser mi novia? ¿No se supone que debo escoger yo?— menciono ya algo divertido

-Eres bastante despistado y aunque no le creas hay mujeres malas, como mi maestra de matemáticas—el chico no pudo evitar contener la risa, la seriedad de Happy solo hacía que la situación le resultara aún más cómico -¿Qué es tan gracioso?—

-Nada—dijo amable mientras se acercaba al niño y lo despeinaba con la mano –Pero lamento decepcionarte, Juvia y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación—caminaba a la sala seguido del niño

-¿Por qué? ¿A ella le gusta alguien?—

-Bueno…digamos que ella es más cercana a Gray—dijo tranquilo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y encendía el televisor con el control remoto

-Oh entiendo— el niño tomo asiento a su lado

-¿De todos modos cuando empezaste a pensar en niñas? Apenas el año pasado las odiabas—

-Desde que cambiaron a Charle a mi clase—dijo algo avergonzado el niño

-¿Charle? No me habías hablado de ella—

-Tiene el cabello largo y blanco y siempre huele bien, además su letra es bonita—

-Vaya una chica con letra bonita ¿eh?, eso no se ve seguido—hablo el chico tomándose con total seriedad la conversación del niño

-Además es muy lista…pero aun no me animo a hablarle—

-¿Por qué no?—

-Me pongo muy nervioso, y cuando estoy frente a ella no sé qué decir—el comentario le causo ternura, pero Natsu se dio cuenta de algo importante, su hermanito estaba creciendo

-¿Recuerdas cuando no podías pasar ese nivel del videojuego?—

-Si pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?—

-¿Qué hiciste para pasar?—

-Intentarlo hasta que logre pasarlo—

-¿Y si no lo hubieras intentado y te hubieras rendido?—

-Pues no lo hubiera pasado—Happy en cada respuesta veía con cara de no entender nada a su hermano

-Y en cada intento conocías una parte del juego ¿no es así?— el niño asintió en respuesta—Bueno ella es como un el nivel más difícil de un videojuego, si nunca lo intentas simplemente no vas a pasar, pero si lo haces poco a poco vas a empezar a tratar con ella ¿me explico?—

-Creo que sí, pero ¿cómo hago para empezar a jugar?—

-Tal vez…hablando—

-Necesito practicar—hablo para sí mismo el niño totalmente decidido

Ese día se encontraban en el departamento de Gray, Natsu había recibido una llamada temprano que lo hizo molestar, Happy sabía que había pocas cosas que hacían molestar a su hermano así que cuando escucho "No me jodas te dije que eran vacaciones" "Busca a alguien más" seguido de un gran silencio, la llamada finalizó con un "solo serán cinco días", supuso que era alguna cuestión de trabajo. Él se encontraba sentado en la sala con Juvia viendo el televisor, mientras su hermano y Gray hablaban un poco más lejos

-Happy—su hermano lo llamo, él se levantó y se dirigió a el—La llamada de hoy era del trabajo ¿lo sabias verdad?—el niño asintió—bueno quieren que vaya a supervisar algunas cosas en la tienda principal que queda fuera de la cuidad-el peli rosa dio un gran suspiro—Odio hacerte esto, pero solo serán cinco días, te quedaras con Gray y Juvia ¿está bien?—

-Está bien Natsu, no hay problema—

-Te prometo que cuando acabe, iremos a donde quieras ¿de acuerdo? –

-¡Si!—

-Gray, Juvia, se los encargo—

-No te preocupes Natsu—

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado y les agardeceria si me ayudan a mejorar con sus comentarios**

 **Lymar Vastia** Perdona se que tarde en actualizar pero aquí esta el cap, en el que sigue habrá una revelación(¿? y en cuanto a tu pregunta si, Lyon va a aparecer 7u7 pero será mas adelante, todo a su tiempo mi shava. Gracias por comentar


	12. Capitulo XII

**Bien aquí está la continuación de la historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero les guste la lectura**

-Me va a mí—

-No tu no—

-¿Por qué?—

-Por qué siempre dejas el record más difícil de alcanzar—

-Ese no es mi problema—

-Juvia dile algo—

-Juvia dile algo a el—Gray y Happy llevaban alrededor de 10 minutos discutiendo sobre el videojuego que habían traído del departamento de Natsu y ahora la peli azul se encontraba frente a los ojos verdes de cachorro que ponía el niño, para que le negara jugar al pelinegro

-Ahh—

-Te comprare gomitas—hablo el pelinegro, la chica puso cara de pensarlo seriamente mientras reía internamente

-¡Eso no se vale!—exclamo el niño el reclamo al chico

-Si se vale—

-No se vale—

-Juvia lleva viviendo más tiempo conmigo ¿a quién crees que le hará caso?— el niño inflo las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, mientras el pelinegro le respondía con una sonrisa socarrona

-Happy tiene razón, no juegues Gray—la sonrisa del chico se desvaneció para encontrarse con la de la peli azulada

-¡Oye!—

-Es que si tú sigues subiendo ese número, me va a ser aún más difícil a mí—

-¡¿Tú también?!—

-¡Ja! Juvia esta de mi lado—ahora la sonrisa socarrona se había mudado a la cara del niño

-Bueno, dejando las peleas de lado, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?—

-Esperaba que lo dijeras, tengo hambre—el pelinegro fue el primero en pararse a la mesa dispuesto a comer, Happy le siguió al poco tiempo sin antes darle un guiño a Juvia por la complicidad que habían tenido y que la chica respondió.

Happy llevaba dos días en el departamento de Gray, dormía en el cuarto con Juvia y para la peli azul fue una gran alegría tenerlo con ella, en las mañanas solía aburrirse bastante debido a la ausencia del pelinegro, pero con el niño cada mañana era un desastre y una aventura y aunque para la tarde que el ojigris llegaba ella terminaba rendida, admitía que se divertía bastante con el niño.

-¡Happy no corras si aún estas mojado!—

-Me estoy secando—

-Existen las toallas—al final la chica dio alcance al niño que corría semidesnudo por el departamento, lanzo la toalla hacia el a forma de red, después de un breve silencio ambos estallaron el risas –Bien ahora ve a secarte, y vístete, preparare el almuerzo—

-Bien—Cuando el niño se fue al cuarto a cambiarse, Juvia aprovecho para secar el piso y empezar a preparar hotcakes para el almuerzo de ambos, habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos cuando había concluido la preparación del alimento y escucho sonar el timbre de la puerta, la chica se dirigió a abrir la puerta

-¡Hola!—

-Lucy— la presentación de la chica era particular, sus ropas y sobre todo su largo cabello rubio estaban manchado de algún polvo blanco

-Juvia tengo que pedirte un favor—

-¿Quién es ella?—la voz infantil se hizo sonar

-Lucy, una amiga que vive dos pisos arriba, ahora ve por un peine, hay que arreglar ese cabello—contesto amable y casi maternal la chica, logrando que el niño obedeciera

-¿No me digas que Gray y tu yaa?—hablo picara la rubia mientras codeaba a Juvia, que cuando capto el mensaje dejo que un rojo intenso asaltara sus mejillas

-¡Lucy! No digas tonterías—la rubia solo rio divertida ante el bochorno de su amiga

-Ya sé, solo quería molestarte un poco—menciono a forma de disculpa

-Y bien ¿qué necesitabas?—

-Le prometí un pastelillo a Levy para su cumpleaños pero tuve que hacer ese pequeño viaje del que te conté—la rubia comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—pensé que sería más fácil hacerlo, pero soy un desastre… ¿Por favor?—Juvia le había mencionado en alguna ocasión a Lucy que había aprendido a preparar postres, los pastelillos no le parecían tan complicados y ayudarle a la rubia no le suponía ningún problema.

-¿Y cuándo es su cumpleaños?—

-Hoy…a decir verdad tengo alrededor de tres horas antes de verla en el trabajo— la peli azul solo dio un gran suspiro

-Bien, pues hay que darse prisa—

-¡Gracias Juvia!- la rubia salto a darle un abrazo dejándola un poco manchada de blanco

-Juvia…- escucho la voz del niño detrás de ella, Lucy noto que la mirada verde del pequeño sobre ella no era precisamente amistosa

-Ayudare a Lucy con el pastelillo ¿de acuerdo? , te serviré los hotcakes, así que siéntate, te prometo que cuando acabe jugaremos a eso que querías—el chico asintió tranquilo y tomo su lugar en la mesa, la chica le puso un plato con al menos cinco hotcakes, miel y un vaso con leche. Después se dirigió con la rubia a la cocina donde emprendieron una carrera contra reloj para lograr tener todo a tiempo. Después de que el niño terminara de comer se dedicó a verlas preparar los ingredientes, aburrido y con un poco de sueño. Él tenía planeado que almorzaría con la chica, le enseñaría a jugar un nuevo nivel del videojuego y uno que otro juego distinto, y después verían juntos el nuevo capítulo de la serie de estreno, pero la mayoría de lo que tenía planeado, se iría al traste por la repentina aparición de la rubia, resignado se fue a la sala a ver la televisión.

-¿Quién es el niño?—susurro Lucy de modo que fuera audible para la chica

-El hermanito de Natsu, se está quedando con nosotros en lo que él hace un viaje—la rubia al escuchar la respuesta, volteo a ver al niño de una forma no precisamente discreta, el menor se dio cuenta y sus ojos verdes chocaron con los chocolate. Lucy veía la cara del niño tratando de encontrar el parentesco con el del peli rosa, se dio cuenta de lo poca discreta que fue hasta que noto el ceño del niño fruncirse, desvió la vista rápidamente para volver a la preparación de los pastelillos

-No sabía que tenía un hermano—

-Ha ce poco salió de vacaciones—

-oh ya veo—

Después de que pasaran dos horas y media, los pastelillos se encontraban en el horno.

-No creí que alcanzaríamos—menciono cansada la rubia

-Aún falta decorar, pero creo que necesitamos los ingredientes para eso—

-¿Alcanzaremos?—

-No te preocupes, yo iré a comprar las cosas, tu quédate aquí los pastelillos no tardan en estar y alguien tiene que sacarlos del horno—la rubia asintió, la ojiazul salió no sin antes darle una disculpa al chico que veía la televisión con cara de fastidio. Sin embargo el niño no reclamaba nada, su madurez salía a flote y el parecía entender la situación.

-¿Así que eres hermano de Natsu?—la rubia se había parado cerca de donde se encontraba el niño, que la miraba de la forma menos amistosa y lo sabía pero en realidad no le importaba, la rubia había sido grosera en primer lugar al verlo de esa forma hace un momento

-Si—

-¿Tienes más hermanos?—

-No—Lucy estaba segura que escucho la risa de Juvia junto con la de un niño antes de tocar el timbre, no trataba mucho con el peli rosa más que un saludo cuando se cruzaban en el edificio de vez en cuando, pero se poda notar que el chico era cálido, así que la actitud del niño le parecía bastante distinta a la de su hermano mayor.

-Bien… ¿Cuántos años tienes?—

\- acabo de cumplir 9—era la respuesta más larga que le había dado el niño, Lucy traía cierto pensamiento en mente, una cosa de la que se había dado cuenta mientras hacia ese pequeño viaje y ahora tenía una oportunidad para obtener información.

-Y dime… ¿Natsu tiene "alguien"?—Si había algo que podía hacer que la situación con Happy se tornara más tensa, era que preguntaran por su hermano a forma de interés, el no bromeaba cuando decía que no dejaría que cualquier chica fuera la novia del peli rosa, su hermano era lo más preciado que tenia

-No te entiendo—

-Ya sabes…alguien con quien sea cercano—

-Oh si…es cercano con Gray—

-Oh vamos ¿enserio no me entiendes?—Lucy vio los ojos verdes del niño afilados y sarcásticos, casi como los de un gato, entonces se dio cuenta que el niño había entendido la situación desde un principio, simplemente no la estaba tomando enserio

-No sé de lo que estás hablando— la respuesta hizo molestar a la rubia

-¡Claro que me entiendes!—

-No, enserio que no—

-¿Me tomas por tonta?— el niño que hasta el momento había mantenido la vista fija en el televisor, volteo a verla por un momento dejando que se asomara una risa burlona. Con el pasar de los años y consiente de como era su vida había aprendido que muchas personas se aprovecharían de su corta edad para sacar provecho, y el encontró la manera de hacer valer su condición de niño para evitar esos propósitos. Cuando la rubia noto la risa del niño no solo se sintió molesta, se sintió avergonzada

-Se supone que cuando alguien mayor te hace una pregunta debes responder—

-No sabía que fueras tan anciana—

-Eres un grosero—

-y tu una metiche—

-¡Enano!—

-¡Gorda!—

-Ahhh ¡¿Qué dijiste?!—

-Volví—la voz dulce de Juvia detuvo el pequeño altercado-¿pasa algo?—pregunto al notar el ambiente tenso entre la rubia y el niño

-Nada—dijo la chica, el peli azul por su lado guardo silencio y se dedicó a mirar e televisor

-¿Lucy sacaste los pastelillos?—la piel de la chica tomo un tono azulado

-¡mierda!—

-¡Lucy!—

-¡Que!—

-No digas esas cosas frente a Happy—la rubia solo hizo una mueca y se dirigió rápido a la cocina, donde logro salvar a los pastelillos, que poco faltaba para que estuvieran de "bien horneados" a "quemados"

-Están a salvo—

-Bien, a decorar— tomaron alrededor de 30 minutos en terminar de decorar todos los pastelillos.

-Juvia…te debo mi vida—

-No es nada, bueno si no te apresuras no alcanzaras a bañarte y llegaras tarde— la rubia puso cara de espanto, se despidió con un abrazo de la rubia y salió corriendo del departamento. La peli azul por su parte se dirigió a donde estaba el niño, lo encontró dormido en el sillón con el control de la televisión en la mano, se dio cuenta de que debió de haber sido bastante aburrido para el pequeño. Le quito el control de la mano y trato de acomodarlo en una posición que le resultara mas cómoda, le acaricio la cabeza y lo dejo dormir, mientras ella se quitaba la harina y de paso limpiaba la cocina para preparar la comida para cuando llegara el pelinegro.

Happy no supo cuánto tiempo paso, desde que se fue la rubia, solo que cuando menos lo esperaba se había quedado dormido, cuando despertó vio a la chica sentada en el sofá de un lado leyendo un libro, cuando la chica noto que se había despertado le dedico una sonrisa y sin decir nada se levantó hacia la cocina.

-Sé que tenías planes para hoy, así que acéptalo como disculpa, solo que bueno, ella es mi amiga y a los amigos hay que ayudarlos ¿no?—la chica le mostro a Happy un pastelillo verde, el niño aun algo confundido lo acepto

-Creí que eran para la rubia—

-Se llama Lucy, hice algunos para ti y para Gray, aun no soy muy buena con las formas pero trate que ese tuviera forma de zombi— el chico observo el postre con detenimiento y noto las líneas hechas con betún que daban forma a una cara

-Gracias—

-Sé que querías ir al parque, pero podemos ir mañana ¿de acuerdo?—el chico asintió, hizo ademan de decir algo cuando escucho su teléfono sonar. Natsu le había regalado un teléfono cuando decidió que lo metería a un internado, le resultaba bastante práctico para mantenerse conectado con y saber si algo le pasaba al chico. Happy contesto la llamada, como Juvia sospechaba era su hermano y después de un "no te preocupes" "Juvia está conmigo" "Estoy bien" y "también te quiero" la llamada finalizo.

-¿Era Natsu?—

-Quería saber cómo estaba—

-A todo esto nunca supe en que trabajaba—

-Es el jefe del área financiera de una empresa de ropa—la respuesta dejo asombrada a la chica, Natsu le parecía muy joven para tener semejante puesto

-¿Y qué empresa es?—

-Esa—en la televisión pasaron un anuncia de una marca de ropa bastante conocida en la cuidad y que se empezaba a extender a otros países.

-Increíble—susurro la chica, el niño al escucharla sonrió con orgullo

-Mi hermano es genial—

-Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?—

-Natsu es todo lo que tengo y sé que se esfuerza mucho por mí, no tenemos padres, así que él se esfuerza para que no me sienta solo por eso…¿sabes? Por eso creo que te entiendo

-¿De qué hablas?—

-Natsu conoció a papa y mama, yo solo los he visto en fotos, y no importa cuánto piense en ellos como mis padres en cierto punto siguen siendo desconocidos para mí con los que comparto algo, pienso que tu situación no es muy diferente—Juvia guardo silencio, solo veía al niño fijamente

-¿Dije algo malo?—

-No, para nada, pensaba que eres un niño demasiado listo para tener nueve años…-

-Juvia… ¿también puedo pedirte un favor?—

-Claro—

-Veras…hay una niña en mi clase, se llama Charle—después de que el chico le contara el panorama con la niña peli blanca, la ojiazul con el brillo en los ojos de que el niño le confiara su primera experiencia amorosa, decididamente le brindo su ayuda. Ella se ofreció como muñeca de práctica, fingía ser la niña para que Happy tuviera el valor de hablarle, practicaron tanto y con tanto entusiasmo que la chica llevo al niño al punto de que si se diera la situación estaría dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Me…me… ¡Me gustas!—

-Espero que Natsu sepa de esto porque se va a poner como loco cuando vea que le quieres quitar a su hermanito—Después del ensayo de confesión del niño, ambos vieron al pelinegro parado en la puerta, con la mayor cara de sorpresa que hayan visto

-No es lo que piensas—

-Al menos deberías buscar a una de tu edad—

-¿También vas a estar celoso de alguien de nueve años?—menciono perspicaz el niño podía tener menos de 15 años pero vaya que entendía varias cosas, Gray tenia cara de no saber qué contestar, además de un ligero rojo en sus mejillas, nunca nadie lo había afrontado tan directamente frente a la chica, como el mocoso frente a él, ni siquiera Natsu

-Gray solo está jugando Happy—intervino salvando de la incómoda situación al chico

-Yo también—menciono sonriendo, después de fue al cuarto por un videojuego

-No tardes, ya vamos a comer—menciono la peli azul, se escuchó un "si" proveniente del cuarto

-¿Me estaban esperando?—La chica asintió, mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Hice pastelillos—

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?—el chico se apresuró a ir a la cocina, Happy vio al pelinegro pellizcar el betún de varios pastelillos, después la chica lo regaño y le dijo que le ayudara a servir para que comieran los tres, vio que él le contaba cosas que le habían pasado en el trabajo y a ella escucharlo atentamente interviniendo alguna vez; Natsu nunca le había dicho como se llevaban sus padres, solo que se amaban mucho y Happy imagino que si él los hubiera visto alguna vez, le gustaría que sus padres se llevaran tan bien como Gray y Juvia.

Al día siguiente, Happy estaba emocionado por ir al parque, estaba sentado en la sala viendo TV mientas esperaba que la ojiazul se terminara de bañar, Gray como de costumbre se había ido al trabajo, de pronto escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar, se imaginó que sería la rubia de ayer, sin embargo tomo una silla cercana y se asomó por la ventana de la puerta, efectivamente vio una cabellera rubia, pero no se trataba de una mujer sino de un hombre

-¿Hola?—escucho decir a aquel desconocido, Happy guardo silencio -¿Juvia estas ahí?—escucho el timbre sonar con más insistencia. El chico se puso a pensar en el pelinegro y no le pareció que tuviera mucha oportunidad contra un chico que podría trabajar de modelo en la empresa de Natsu, así que a forma de recompensa por ponerlo en evidencia ayer le ayudaría

-¿Qué quieres?—Happy hablo con la voz más ronca que pudo hacer, tratando de imitar la gruesa voz de Gray

-Hablar con Juvia, ¿Quién eres tú?—

-Su novio, ¿Quién eres tú?—Happy vio por la ventanilla la cara de sorpresa del rubio al escuchar su respuesta

-Si eres su novio deberías saberlo—

-¿Happy que estás haciendo?—vio a la peli azul parada detrás de él, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla, después ella se acercó a mirar por la ventanilla para ver al rubio en la puerta. El niño se bajó de la silla e hizo está a un lado.

-¿Lo conoces?—

-Sí, es un policía que me está ayudando—acto seguido abrió la puerta

-Juvia—

-Hola Sting, lamento la demora estaba tomando un baño, pasa— cuando el rubio entro al departamento, vio los ojos verde del pequeño peli azul sobre el

-¿Así que tú eres el novio de Juvia?—dijo una vez que se percató que no había nadie más que ellos dos en el departamento

-¿De qué hablas?—pregunto confundida la chica

-Nada importante— ahora el rubio era el que no dejaba de ver al niño

-Bueno ¿encontraron algo?— la mirada del chico cambio a la ojiazul, tomando una actitud más seria

-No precisamente, en realidad no es nada concreto pero tengo una idea—del maletín que llevaba a un costado saco alrededor de unas seis carpetas, que le entrego a la chica—Veras, en realidad no hay ninguna denuncia por desaparición a nombre de Juvia, lo que me dio a pensar que tu podrías vivir en algún punto de esta ciudad sola, lo que tienes en tus manos son denuncias por desaparición hechas por terceros—Sting vio la cara de confusión de la chica—Me explico, si alguna persona ve a otra trabajar en cierto puesto y de pronto lleva varios días sin presentarse puede poner una denuncia, aunque no sea alguien relacionada directamente con el desaparecido, como el jefe de algún empleo o un vecino, esas son denuncias de chicas desaparecidas, algunas no están muy claras o le falta una mejor descripción de la persona, pero pensé que si los leyeras tal vez podrías recordar algo—

-Gracias Sting—menciono con un pequeño brillo de esperanza y una pequeña sonrisa que se acabó contagiando al chico

-Juvia tengo hambre—intervino el niño

-Solo deja me seco el cabello y dejo los papeles en el cuarto, el almuerzo no tardara—respondió amable la chica-¿Sting te quedas a almorzar?—el chico usualmente se negaría, pero quería hacer enfadar al niño por lo de hace un momento

-Claro—se acercó al sofá y tomo asiento, mientras sus ojos azules chocaban con los verdes del niño que expresaban disconformidad. Happy en su corta vida no recordaba un momento más incómodo que ese, no hubo necesidad de hacer o decir nada, el silencio que casi se hacía era interrumpido por el sonido de la TV. Miro hacia un costado para mirar si la chica ya había acabado el almuerzo, noto la mirada soberbia de Sting sobre él, el peli azul lo ignoro y dirigió la vista a la televisión, no sin antes reparar en el maletín del policía, en el que noto una caja que por su decoración sobresalía de lo demás, poco después escucho al rubio hablarle.

-¿Y bien como hiciste para ser su novio?—la frase fue dicha de modo que no llegara a oídos de la chica, Happy la noto llena de sarcasmo y no era solo eso, se dio cuenta que trataba de burlarse de él. Y Sting se daría cuenta de que había cometido un error, no importaba la edad que se tuviese, un Dragneel era un Dragneel y entendería que no podías picar su orgullo sin salir lastimado.

-¿Debes estar muy desesperado para pedirle consejos a un niño no?—el rubio definitivamente no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero tampoco se iba a dejar ganar por un niño

-¿Debería decirle a Juvia lo que hiciste hace rato? ¿Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría?—en su experiencia con niños sabía que les aterraba que amenazaran con acusarlos y según el eso debía ser suficiente

-¿Eres policía y no puedes predecir una reacción? Sería bastante simple, se reiría, se pondría algo roja y me diría algún pequeño regaño después de todo soy un niño…ahora me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si yo pregunto por esa caja que llevas en el maletín?—Sting simplemente no supo que responder, no esperaba que el niño notara la caja de chocolates que llevaba. Planeaba dárselos a Juvia, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, al ver que un niño estaba con ella se convenció de que era mejor guardarlos y que él se los comiera-¿me pregunta si creería que tus intenciones eran igual de inocentes que las mías?, sería buena idea descubrirlo ¿no crees?— el rubio no dijo nada, acepto su derrota contra el menor avergonzado y en silencio

-¿Comemos?— la chica se acercó con los platos a la mesa. La comida transcurrió en una incómoda calma, que no se vio interrumpida a excepción de un comentario sobresaliente en la plática entre la ojiazul y el policía, el chico le había dicho que hoy lucia bastante bien, lo que hizo enrojecer a la fémina y causo que por "accidente" el niño dejara caer el salero sobre la comida de Eucliffe. Obviamente ofreció disculpas, sin embargo el mensaje le quedo bastante claro al rubio. En ausencia de Gray él debía proteger a la chica. Una vez concluida la cena el oficial estaba por irse, antes de ser detenido por la chica

-Toma—ella le ofreció dos pastelillos que quedaban de ayer

-¿Para mí?—

-Los hice ayer, al menos como disculpa por la sal en tu comida—

-Eres muy amable Juvia…bueno me retiro— Después de que el rubio se hubiera ido y los platos hubieran quedado limpios Happy apareció sonriente con su pelota en manos frente a la chica.

-¿Nos vamos?— la peli azul dio un suspiro y camino por sus llaves, el celular y algo de dinero

-Solo porque te lo prometí y te lo debía de ayer, pero no fuiste muy amable con Sting—

-¿De qué hablas?—

-"Accidentalmente" se te cayo el salero sobre su plato que de "casualidad" está abierto ¿no?—Happy se quedó en silencio, se dio cuenta que su acción sutil no lo había sido tanto

-Bueno… tu misma dijiste que a los amigos había que ayudarlos—ahora la del silencio era la chica que le tomo un poco entender a lo que se refería

-¿Sabes? A Gray tampoco le agrada, la última vez que vino terminamos peleando—Decidieron dejar el tema de lado y se dirigieron al parque. No esperaban encontrar juegos, así que al verlos Happy corrió hacia ellos, de pronto paro, había dejado a la chica sola cuando volteo a verla estaba sentada en una banca bajo un gran árbol. Ella le hizo un gesto de que todo estaba bien, así que el niño volvió a dirigirse a los juegos.

Juvia veía el cielo, y a las personas que se encontraban ahí, vio a las parejas acarameladas sentadas en el césped, a las familias que disfrutaban de un picnic, después volteo la vista para buscar a Happy entre la multitud de niños corriendo por todos lados y que se formaban para ocupar los juegos. De pronto fue como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta, escuchaba las voces a lo lejos y veía cada paso de los niños de forma que apreciara cada detalle, su cabeza empezaba a tener un dolor infernal, y entre todas las voces que se había mimetizado en un conjunto de murmullos escucho una voz clara

- _"¿Te gustan los niños?"_ – Y de pronto de vio a si misma sentada en una banca, en otro parque, donde veía a otros niños en otros juegos, quien le había hecho la pregunta era un hombre que se encontraba sentado a su lado y por mucho que se esforzaba no lograba verle la cara completa, su visión se limitaba hasta el puente de la nariz antes de llegar a los ojos

- _"Nunca tuve hermanos, siempre me imagine como sería tener uno, supongo que por eso me gustan "—_ se escuchó a si misma respondiéndole al hombre, con dulzura, con anhelo, de forma que nunca le había hablado a nadie

- _"¡Decidido! Cuando nos casemos vamos a tener tres niños"_ —

- _"¿Tres?"—_ se escuchó abochornada

 _-Si quieres pueden ser seis, los que quieras—_ y se dio cuenta que al escuchar esas palabras se sentía feliz, abrazo el brazo del chico y este recargaba su cabeza en la suya. Su cabeza daba aún más vueltas y sintió marearse, estaba segura que caería desmayada

- _¡Juvia!—_ escucho a aquel hombre llamarle, pero la voz no parecía ser de el -¡Juvia!—sintió un jalón en su manga y como si nada sus ojos le volvieron a mostrar el parque donde se encontraba, frente a ella estaba Happy con una expresión preocupada

-Happy—

-¿Estás bien?—

-Estoy algo mareada—

-Iré a traerte agua—

-¡No espera!—en su intento vago por detener al niño trato de ponerse en pie e ir tras él, pero sus piernas flaquearon y le obligaron a volver a sentarse, su mente daba vueltas ¿Quién era ese hombre?, después noto al niño correr de vuelta hacia ella con la botella en sus manos, al cruzar la calle el corazón de la chica se paralizo, un auto venía con velocidad en el mismo momento en que el niño cruzaba la calle

-¡Happy!—Corrió hacia él, en el proceso se golpeó con varias cosas, pero no dejo a sus piernas detenerse, sin embargo la desesperación se apodero de ella. Se dio cuenta que no llegaría.

En un parpadeo vio al niño al otro lado de la calle a salvo, la peli azul seguido corriendo hasta llegar a donde el con lágrimas en los ojos.

Happy estaba asustado, cuando se dio cuenta escucho el claxon del auto sonar y unas luces que lo cegaron, cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando menos lo esperaba sintió que alguien lo levantaba del suelo, al abrir los ojos vio a un hombre, este lo miro a los ojos con una expresión preocupada, mientras el chico trataba de asimilar lo que pasaba

-¿Estás bien?—pregunto mientras ponía su gruesa mano en la cara del niño, verificando que no tuviera daño alguno, Happy veía la cara del hombre y su expresión era de una completa incredulidad—

-¡Happy!—la chica llego corriendo, el niño al verla se abrazó a ella y la chica correspondió al gesto, dejo que unas pocas lagrimas se derramaran de sus ojos-¡Gracias, muchas gracias!—Juvia no sabía si su mente le seguía jugando una mala broma, quería creer que sí, pero le parecía que lo que estaba viendo era bastante real

-No deberías hacer preocupar a tu hermana—menciono tranquilo el hombre, le dio una palmada al niño en la cabeza y empezó a caminar para desaparecer a la distancia, mientras tenia las vistas azul y verde sobre él.

-¿Tú también lo viste verdad Juvia? ¿Por qué ese hombre se parece tanto a Natsu?—Juvia miro impresionada al niño, no esperaba que el notara lo mismo que ella había visto, aunque le atribuía eso a su aturdimiento se dio cuenta que no fue así-¡Era como ver a Natsu! ¿Por qué se parece a el?—grito alterado el niño, la peli azul no sabía que responder, porque ella tenía la misma pregunta rondando su cabeza

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

 **MinSul6011** Gracias por leerme! Y no te preocupes que aunque me tarde acabare la historia, se lo duro que es que dejen las historias incompletas :,v. Aquí esta la actualización y espero que te guste

 **Claudiacorvo** Bueno aquí Juvia ya se acordó de algo, poco pero se acordó Xd espero que te guste el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu comentario!

 **Katree** Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he aqu otra parte de la historia,muy lindo tu comentario, muchas gracias!

 **LymarVastia** Bueno aunque te advierto que para lo de Lyon aun falta algo, no tanto pero el menos en estos capítulos no saldrá xD, para que no desesperes. Gracias por leer y comentarme bonita :D

 **Fairymoon77** Espero que el cap te haya aclarado algunas cosas (aunque creo que mas bien dejo mas confusiones Xd) pero neh. Gray dara su avanze ten eso por seguro, pero primero tendrán que pasar varias cosas 7u7


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Sé que me tarde con la actualización y me disculpo (como siempre) por ello, pero les dejo el capítulo y espero les guste como a mi escribirlo.**

Llegaron como pudieron al departamento, después de lo recién ocurrido, tanto Juvia como Happy había acabado conmocionados y sin ganas de seguir en el parque. La peli azul seguía lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que el temblar de sus manos le impidiera embonar correctamente la llave para abrir la puerta, respiro profundamente y después de tres intentos la cerradura cedió dejándolos pasar; la chica notaba a Happy distraído y distante, no tenía mucho de conocerlo pero podía ver como el niño se perdía en sus pensamientos, ella mentiría si dijera que el encuentro con ese extraño no la hubiera incomodado, su parecido con Natsu era demasiado para ser casualidad y aunque pensó en dejarlo pasar y no pensar más en ello se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era hablarlo con el Fullbuster. La chica notaba al niño sin saber precisamente a donde dirigirse, entraba y salía constantemente del cuarto, caminaba por la sala y por la cocina para volver a dirigirse al cuarto

-Happy—el niño dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia ella, la chica se acercó a él y se inclinó para quedar a su altura—Lamento mucho lo que paso, yo no debí descuidarte…si algo te hubiera pasado yo…— no pudo terminar la oración, porque su voz quebrada y su llanto fueron más fuertes que su voluntad de hablar, Happy no entendió por qué ver a la peli azul llorando le hacía querer llorar también, tampoco entendía por que el parecido de ese hombre con su hermano no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa, no entendía por qué seguía asustado y con un dolor en su pecho. Al final de quebró y lloro como nunca recordó haber llorado, dejo que Juvia lo abrazara y le reconfortara dándole el calor que una madre le daría o al menos él pensó que eso era lo más cerca que estaría de sentirlo. Después de que ambos dejasen de llorar y que un silencio se apoderara de la sala, se encontraban abrazados en la esquina del sofá, Juvia acariciaba la cabeza del niño, mientras este se recargaba en su pecho

-¿Qué te parece si ordenamos una pizza y nos quedamos toda la tarde sentados viendo películas?— la chica soltó la sugerencia aun en la posición en que estaban, seguía acariciando la cabeza del niño que ya parecía encontrarse mejor

-¿Tambien podemos jugar videojuegos?—

-Los que quieras— la tarde se consumió entre películas infantiles, rebanadas de pizza y caza de zombies, Happy parecía mucho más tranquilo de lo que estaba cuando llegaron al departamento, incluso se había quedado dormido, Juvia le había llevado una almohada y una sábana para que durmiera de una forma más cómoda, no tardaba mucho para que el pelinegro llegase y como si lo invocara la puerta se abrió revelando su presencia

-Gray—

-¿Lograste hacer que se durmiera? Debes pasarnos el secreto—menciono a forma de saludo, al ver como el peli azul se encontraba dormido en el sofá, noto como la mirada de la chica se dirigía al niño dejando que una sonrisa triste surcara su rostro, Gray noto ese gesto que creyó haber olvidado, recordó que cuando trajo a Juvia a vivir con el, ella mantenía esa expresión a menudo, queriendo sonreír con un dolor en el corazón

-¿Paso algo?—Intuyo que tenía razón al ver como ella guardaba silencio y agachaba la mirada-¿Juvia?—

-¿Me acompañas a mi habitación?—La propuesta tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro que se sonrojo levente aunque presentía que lo que la chica quería hablar no era algo precisamente bueno. Una vez ambos estuviesen dentro la chica cerró la puerta, no sin antes echar una última vista al niño que seguía dormido en el sofá

-Juvia ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?—el ojigris vio como la fémina respiraba profundamente varias veces hasta que comenzó a hablar

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que lleve a Happy al parque?, bueno mientras estábamos ahí me sentí mal, Happy se preocupó y fue a conseguir agua para mí, cuando cruzo la calle…un auto…un auto—Gray entendió a lo que quería llegar la chica

-¡¿Él está bien!?—ella un poco alterada pero relativamente tranquila asintió para responderle al chico—Un hombre lo salvo, pero—

-¿Pero?—

-Gray es hombre es idéntico a Natsu—contrario a lo que la peli azul pensó, Fullbuster palideció y su rostro mostro una expresión que nunca creyó haber visto en el

-¿Estas segura Juvia?—ella asintió tímidamente, esperando que el chico la regañase, gritase o cualquier cosa que pareciera estuviera a punto de hacer, porque la cara del chico fuese lo que fuese no reflejaba nada bueno- ¿Cómo era? ¿Le viste la cara no es así?—

-Bueno tenia los mismos ojos verdes de Happy, su cara era idéntica a la de Natsu, pero el hombre debería tener 40 o 50 años más o menos y el color de su cabello era… no rosa como el de Natsu si no un tono entre rojo y rosa— Gray con la seriedad reflejada en su rostro analizaba las características que le daba y con cada palabra palidecía

-¿Recuerdas algo más?— Juvia lo medito un momento y pareció recordar algo

-Una cicatriz, entre el cuello y el pecho—Gray seguía demasiado serio y pálido, a Juvia le parecía que fuera a desmayarse, el pelinegro tomo asiento en la cama mientras agachaba la cabeza y se frotaba la cara. Juvia recordó que ese mismo hombre lo había visto antes y viendo la reacción de Gray creyó que lo mejor era decirlo

-Gray—

-¿Qué pasa?—menciono sin moverse de su posición, con un tono ligeramente abatido

-Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero no creí que fuera importante—no supo porque su voz salía nerviosa, pero hizo que el pelinegro le mirara a la cara

-¿Decir que?—

-Yo…lo había visto antes—Gray la miro entre sorprendido y confundido—a ese hombre, dos veces—

-¿Cuándo?—menciono ligeramente alterado mientras se ponía abruptamente de pie e intempestivamente se acercaba a ella

-C-cuando Happy llego y salí a comprar serpentinas para su bienvenida, me lo tope en la tienda, pero no vi bien su rostro—

\- ¿Y la segunda vez?—

-Cuando fuimos al cine con Natsu y Happy, estaba en la plaza—Gray dio un suspiro pesado y sobo el puente de su nariz mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos, Juvia no sabía que pensar, no sabía si había actuado correctamente y la reacción del pelinegro solo daba a entender que se había equivocado al no decir nada, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable—Gray… Yo… Yo… lo siento—

-No te disculpes Juvia, no es culpa tuya, menos cuando no sabes nada—le dijo mientras suavizaba la mirada y le quitaba con sus pulgares las pocas lagrimas que amenazaban escapar

-Siento descuidar a Happy y que hubiese estado en peligro, por mi culpa el…—la peli azul hacia un esfuerzo por evitar llorar que no salió del todo bien

-Juvia—

-¡Yo tuve la culpa!—Happy había entrado a la habitación de repente sobresaltando a ambos adultos – No te enojes con ella Gray, yo cruce la calle sin mirar—el niño se había interpuesto entre ellos, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y miraba al pelinegro a los ojos. Gray dejo que una sonrisa invadiera su cara suavizando aún más sus gestos, puso su mano en el azul cabello del niño mientras lo despeinaba, el gesto tomo por sorpresa al menor.

-¿Tu solo la estabas cuidando como el hombrecito que eres cierto?—menciono de forma casi paternal mientras se agachaba a su altura. Happy no supo porque de pronto le entraron ganas de romper a llorar, pero trataba de no hacerlo, aunque sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos ninguna lagrima salió de ellos. Sentía que si hablaba lloraría por lo que le respondió al chico asintiendo con la cabeza. Lo que sucedió después Happy no se lo esperaba. Gray lo abrazo, no es como si el pelinegro nunca lo hubiese hecho, pero esa clase de afectos eran muy poco frecuentes, Happy supo que fue porque el pelinegro estaba realmente asustado-¿Sabes que tanto yo como el no sabríamos que hacer si algo te pasa verdad? – Ambos peli azules lo miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que ambos escuchaban la vos de Gray llorosa—Debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que haces ¿de acuerdo?— el niño no pudo evitar que unas pocas lagrimas recorrieran su rostro, aun con el esfuerzo que hacía por reprimirlas mientras lentamente asentía con la cabeza—Happy, estoy orgulloso de ti ¿lo sabes verdad? – La que no pudo evitar reprimir sus lágrimas ante la situación tan conmovedora era la peli azul, no paso mucho para que Happy cediera y terminara llorando en los brazos de Gray.

La tarde paso tranquila aunque con un sentimiento extraño en el ambiente, ya entrada la noche Happy se había quedado dormido. Juvia lo había arropado en la cama para que el infante pudiera descansar mejor. La ojiazul se encontraba en la sala mirando la televisión aunque realmente su mente no se encontraba en lo que la pantalla se encargaba de transmitir, Gray lo había notado pero no sabía realmente que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor y se obligó por un momento a dejarla de lado aunque no le gustara la idea, el encuentro que la misma chica le dijo que habían tenido con aquel hombre era a lo que ahora le debía dar más prioridad, si la persona se trataba de quien el creía, sabía que no se acercarían tiempos nada fáciles para los hermanos Dragneel.

-¿Gray?—

-Voy a salir a comprar pan, para la cena—

-Te acompañare—

-No es necesario—menciono antes de que la chica pudiese ponerse en pie si quiera, la respuesta desconcertó a la chica, probablemente Gray estuviese molesto con ella por su descuido con Happy aunque el chico no le hubiera dicho nada, la culpa se mostró en su rostro y Gray lo percibió notando la doble intención con lo que se podía interpretar sus palabras—Debió ser un día duro para ti también ¿no?—dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía su mano en el hombro de ella como señal de apoyo—No estoy molesto contigo, pero creo que sería mejor que te quedes y te relajes aunque sea un poco, yo hare la cena—la peli azul palideció ante el ultimo recuerdo de una comida hecha por manos de Fullbuster, Gray lo noto y no evito que una pequeña risa se le escapara—No te alarmes, solo será pan tostado con mermelada y leche, eso ni yo lo puedo echar a perder ¿verdad?—y sin querer hizo que en el rostro femenino se asomara una tímida sonrisa, lo que le hizo sentir un poco más relajado al ver como mejoraba el semblante de la peli azul

-De acuerdo, solo no tardes—

-No lo hare—después de la frase dicha el pelinegro desapareció tras la puerta, mientras Juvia trataba de concentrase en lo que la televisión transmitía.

Gray camino lo suficiente para estar lejos del radar de Warren y evitar que su llamada fuese el chisme del día, termino en una pequeña plaza en la que ya no había nadie, tomo asiento en una banca que estaba cerca de un poste de luz y no tomo mucho para que encontrara su lista de contactos y realizara la llamada.

 _-Gray—_

-Natsu ¿estas ocupado?—

 _-No, ¿paso algo?—_

-Bueno…— Gray dejo la frase al aire pensando en que palabras debía usar

 _-¡¿Gray que ocurrió?! ¡¿Happy está bien?!—_

-Escucha Natsu antes de que te diga cualquier cosa debes estar tranquilo ¿de acuerdo?—

 _-Habla—_

-Juvia llevo a Happy al parque, ella se sintió mal y Happy fue a conseguir agua para ayudarla, cuando cruzo la calle un auto casi lo arrolla—

 _-¡¿Él está bien!? ¡Dime que no le paso nada!—_ interrumpió un alterado Natsu la conversación, Gray al contrario de molestarse seguía con una impasible tranquilidad en su voz, sabía que cualquier cosa relacionado a su hermano hacia al Dragneel perder los estribos

-Natsu, Happy está completamente bien, un poco asustado pero Juvia supo manejarlo, un hombre lo salvo, pero ahí está el problema—

 _-¿Qué problema?—_

-Tanto Happy como Juvia vieron que ese hombre era idéntico a ti—

 _-No me digas que… ¿se pudieron equivocar no?—_

-Le pedí a Juvia que me describiera a ese hombre y coincide—

 _-No es cierto, él no nos pudo encontrar—_

-Era Igneel—

 _-Maldita sea—_ susurro el peli rosa para el mismo, Gray pudo notar como la voz del chico cambiaba abruptamente, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir pena por su amigo, porque aún no terminaba con ese tema

-Natsu, eso no es todo—

 _-¿Qué más?—_ respondió con un tono notablemente abatido, antes de que Fullbuster pudiese seguir hablando tomo una gran bocanada de aire como si con eso pudiera hacer el momento menos incomodo

-Juvia ya lo había visto antes de eso—

 _-¡¿Qué?!—_ menciono alarmado

\- Cuando Happy llego se topó con él en la tienda y de nuevo cuando fuimos los cuatro al cine—

 _-¡¿Y ella no dijo nada!?—_

-¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera si no lo conocía?—Natsu sabía que Gray tenía razón, era normal encontrarte de vez en cuando a la misma persona en lugares distintos y ella no tenía forma de saber lo importante que era ese hombre

 _-Tienes razón, lo siento—_

-No importa—

 _-Gray…—_

-Dime—

 _-Puedes contarle a Juvia—_ el pelinegro abrió los ojos de sorpresa por lo recién dicho

-¿E-estas seguro?— escucho un suspiro por parte de su amigo

 _-Ella es de confianza ¿verdad? Además, Happy se encariño mucho en ella y si algo llega a pasar estoy seguro que ella puede apoyarnos, lo mejor es que lo sepa—_

-De acuerdo—

 _-Tratare de volver lo antes posible, si el vuelve a aparecer…—_

-Yo lo mantendré a raya—

 _-Gracias—_

-Natsu, ¿Y si Happy pregunta?— un silencio al otro lado de la línea se prolongó como respuesta, Gray estaba por volver a preguntar cuando la voz del Dragneel le interrumpió

 _-Sé que va a ser difícil, pero dile que espere a que vuelva, yo debo hablar de eso con el—_ después de unas palabras de despedida, la llamada finalizo, el pelinegro se levantó de la banca dispuesto a ir al supermercado, después de todo no podía llegar con las manos vacías.

En cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento noto a la chica dormida en el sofá con el control de la televisión de la mano. No se dio cuenta de que sonreía al verla así, se acercó con la intención de apagar el televisor y antes de que pudiera quitarle el control la escucho nombrarle

-¿Gray?—

-Pensé que estabas dormida—ella negó suavemente

-Te estaba esperando—

-Bueno en un momento preparo la cena— menciono ligeramente sonriente

-¿Quieres que te ayude?—él estaba por negarse cuando se le ocurrió que esa podía ser una buena oportunidad para hablar con la ojiazul

-No es mala idea, pero solo supervísame—

-De acuerdo—menciono divertida la chica. En la cocina mientras Gray colocaba pan en la tostadora pensaba en la forma en cómo abordar el tema con la chica

-Gray—

-Dime—

-No quiero sonar entrometida pero… ¿hablaste con Natsu?—el pelinegro casi se va de espaladas, ¿Cómo era que ella había acertado tan fácilmente en su propósito del que trato en disimular? Juvia por su parte sabía que su pregunta había sido por demás indiscreta, pero se sentía con una gran deuda con el Dragneel que le brindo tanto apoyo cuando ella necesito y quería saber si se encontraba molesto.

-¿C-como supiste que hable con Natsu?—la chica miro a la tostadora como si esta le dijese todos los secretos del universo

-Bueno, era muy obvio que querías salir, porque el pan lo compramos la semana pasada e imagine que era para hablar con Natsu—sin pensárselo mucho el pelinegro se dirigió a la alacena y al abrirla encontró un paquete de pan perfectamente nuevo y esperando a ser usado, se regañó mentalmente en ese momento por ser tan despistado y haber dejado pasar algo tan obvio, cuando volteo vio los azules ojos de Juvia sobre él, soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de comenzar a hablar

-Bien me atrapaste, hable con Natsu, entenderás que debía contarle lo que paso—

-¿E-el…él está molesto…conmigo?—a Gray le dio ternura la forma avergonzada en que la chica le cuestiono, entendió que ese era el propósito de que ella le hiciese aquella pregunta

-¿Eso te preocupa?—menciono en un tono amable, ella sin verle asintió suavemente

-No quiero perder la buena relación que tengo con el… y me siento muy responsable por lo de Happy…Yo no debí descuidarme—hablo tímida mientras frotaba si brazo derecho viendo a cualquier punto de la habitación. El pan salto de la tostadora sorprendiendo a ambos. Gray los saco y sin tardar fue por la mermelada. Una vez concluida la preparación le ofreció uno a la chica

-Natsu no está molesto, no te preocupes por eso, además no deberías pensar que fue tu culpa te sentías mal—Gray no había reparado en el motivo al que se debía el malestar de la chica

-A todo esto nunca me dijiste porque te sentiste mal—ella le miro a los ojos ligeramente cohibida

-Bueno yo…recordé algo—

-¡¿Enserio?!—ella respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza para después seguir hablando

-Entonces tuve un mareo muy fuerte que asusto a Happy, por eso corrió por el agua—

-Diablos Juvia, perdona por no preguntarte antes—

-No te preocupes, después de todo no fue muy importante—

-Eso lo decidirá Erza... ¿Puedo preguntar que recordaste?—noto como ella se sonrojaba y su curiosidad fue en aumento

-Bueno… estaba en un parque y había alguien conmigo…un hombre—

-¿Y nada más?—

-Bueno no le vi la cara, ambos veíamos a los niños jugar y…— el sonrojo aumento, aunque ni ella misma entendía el por que

-¿Y…?—

-Me pregunto si quería tener hijos—la respuesta dejo helado al chico al contrario de la caldera humana que era el rostro de Juvia, la respuesta no le agrado en lo más mínimo al pelinegro que solo atino a identificar un sentimiento amargo que lentamente se expandía. La situación conforme se la fue imaginando solo le dio a Gray una respuesta posible que se negaba a creer, no le gustaba y no entendió él porque, no entendió el por qué le incomodaba tanto que probablemente Juvia tuviese una pareja.

-Ohh bueno…eso tendrás que hablarlo con Erza—estaba a punto de huir de la cocina y encerrarse en su habitación a quemarse la cabeza de la posible pareja de la peli azul y del por qué le había desagradado tanto enterarse de ello, pero supo que no tendría otra oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella sin el peligro de que Happy los pudiese escuchar. Cuando se decidió a hacerlo aun con el niño dormido pensó en ir a un lugar más apartado—Juvia acompáñame—aunque no sonó brusco fue más una orden que una pregunta la chica le siguió rápidamente fuera del departamento.

-¿A dónde vamos?—cuestiono la chica una vez que subían las escaleras del edificio hacia la parte más alta

-Aquí—menciono mientras abría la puerta que daba hacia la azotea, que a pesar de estar vacía y con un aire frio tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad, la guio hasta estar cerca de un borde de esta y ahí tomo asiento en el piso, ella sin muchos miramientos le imito

-Nunca había venido…es hermoso—

-Me gusta venir aquí para despejarme, es bueno el lugar es agradable y casi nadie viene— dejaron que un cómodo silencio los asaltara por un momento

-Gray ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?—

-Natsu me pidió que hablara contigo—su respuesta hizo que la peli azul le mirara con una expresión entre confundida y preocupada, él sabía que el tema a tratar de no era fácil y confiaba con que el ambiente tranquilo de la azotea jugara a su favor—Es sobre ese hombre—Juvia entendió a lo que se refería, permaneció callada esperando que el chico continuara hablando. Gray tomo una bocanada de aire y dejo que su vista se perdiera un momento en las luces de la cuidad, buscando el valor para hablar—Él es el padre de Natsu—

-Pero creí que ellos… es decir Happy me dijo— impactada era poco para lo que expresaban las facciones de la fémina

-Eso es lo que Natsu hace creer, sobre todo a Happy, veras ellos no murieron en un accidente de auto, la madre de ellos falleció poco después de que nació Happy, al parecer hubo complicaciones en el parto que se agravaron después. Natsu era unos años más grande que Happy cuando falleció su madre. A todos nos dolió bastante, la madre de Natsu era una mujer muy dulce y buena como pocas, fue una segunda madre para mí. Cuando pasaron varios meses de eso, Natsu trato de seguir adelante, el idiota iba en mi clase tenía las mejores calificaciones, éramos mejores amigos así que Ul les ayudaba en cuidar a Happy—Juvia noto como la nostalgia se reflejaba en los ojos del pelinegro –Todos tratábamos se seguir adelante… menos Igneel, él nunca lo supero, fue una época muy dura ¿sabes? Rechazaba a Happy porque pensaba que por culpa de él, ella había muerto. Natsu peleaba con Igneel constantemente por eso, poco a poco los fue descuidando y el poco a poco se fue perdiendo, tomaba mucho pero el verdadero problema fue cuando empezó a apostar. Técnicamente perdía todo el día y todo su dinero en eso, recuerdo que Natsu me contaba que en ocasiones literalmente no tenían nada para comer. Pero Natsu lo soportaba, lo soportaba por que amaba mucho a su padre; él era algo así como su héroe y Natsu entendía que lo héroes caían, pero siempre se levantaban y el esperaba el día que su padre se levantara de esa miseria. Pasaron algunos años pero ese día no llego, en su lugar llegaron unos hombres a correrlos de la casa. Igneel había apostado las escrituras y las había perdido—

-No, no puedo creerlo—Juvia había susurrado para sí misma sin la intención de interrumpir al chico, pero le costaba mucho asimilar lo que acababa de oír

-Ese día vi tan furioso a Natsu, nunca lo he visto así ni lo he vuelto a ver, la casa era de su madre y Natsu no podía creer que su padre la hubiese apostado como si fuera cualquier cosa, se gritaron, se maldijeron, se golpearon y al final Igneel se fue—

-¿Se fue? ¿Así nada más?—

-Así nada más, nunca volvió por ellos y eso a Natsu le dolió muchísimo. Siempre admire el coraje que tenía, a comparación de el yo soy un cobarde que se dedica a huir, pero el no, afronta la cosas. Él dijo que Happy no iba a necesitar un padre tan cobarde como el, pero nunca tuvo el corazón de contarle la verdad, así que cuando Happy creció e hizo las preguntas que todo mundo sabría qué haría Natsu le conto que sus padres habrían muerto trágicamente en un accidente, al final no era un mentira del todo, su madre había muerto e Igneel era como si lo estuviera y Happy creció con esta historia—Juvia miraba a Gray con los ojos cristalinos, el pelinegro no lo noto pues sus ojos seguían en las luces que había abajo—Juvia—la nombro aun sin mirarla y la peli azul pudo ver como los grises ojos del chico se cristalizaban, nunca creyó llegar a ver al pelinegro así, no creía que el fuera a llorar pero se notaba lo conmovido que estaba—Si ese hombre se acerca de nuevo a ellos, va a romper en pedazos a Natsu aunque no estoy seguro de como reaccionara Happy…¿tu podrías?...—

-Yo les voy a ayudar cuanto pueda—interrumpió la chica, Gray por primera vez se giró a mirarla y se encontró con los ojos más decididos que hubiese visto en un buen tiempo, de forma irónica le recordaron al peli rosa que aun cuando pasaba su momento más amargo decididamente le había dicho que haría lo que fuera por salir de la miseria en que los había arrastrado Igneel

-Gracias Juvia—La peli azul le regalo la mejor sonrisa que creyó verle en todo el tiempo de conocerla, después ella se puso de pie mientras el pelinegro la seguía con la vista

-¿Entramos? – le llamo la chica, ya estaba de espaldas a él pero le miraba a la cara. Las luces de fondo adornaban la escena y le daban un brillo especial a su cabello y su piel como si fuese una fotografía que le resulto encantadora al pelinegro, se avergonzó de ello. No tardo mucho para alcanzarla—Mejor antes de que Happy nos encuentre aquí arriba—menciono mucho menos preocupado de lo que subió y con una pequeña felicidad. No creía que ahora fuera solo la azotea.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, Happy se había levantado mucho más tranquilo, lo que a la vez relajo a ambos adultos. Juvia había hecho el desayuno favorito del niño, Gray al ser sábado iría a trabajar medio día, así que para más tardar a la 1:00 pm el chico se encontraría en casa. El pelinegro le había dejado estrictas instrucciones a la chica de no salir del departamento hasta que el llegara. Así lo hicieron y en el pasar de las horas se dejaron seducir por el encanto que tienen los sábados por la mañana en las que no hay muchas preocupaciones, aun en piyama los peli azules se atrincheraron en el sofá y armados con sabanas perdieron quien sabe cuánto tiempo viendo series animadas.

-Volví… ¿han estado así todo el día?— menciono un poco extrañado de verlos en el sofá.

-Si—respondieron ambos al unísono en el mismo tono mecánico, mientras toda su atención se iba hacia la televisión

-¿No hay nada de comer?—

-No—Gray miraba la escena un poco sorprendido, se acercó al televisor para ver que mantenía tan entretenidos a los peli azules, no fue grande su sorpresa al ver el canal de caricaturas, soltó un suspiro un poco fastidiado pero al final se unió a ellos, no paso mucho para que el sueño se apoderara del pelinegro y terminara dormido en uno de los brazos del sofá. Cuando despertó, noto que solo el niño seguía en el sofá

-¿Y Juvia?—

-La rubia la vino a buscar hace rato—el pelinegro quedo pensando la respuesta del niño un momento

-¿Rubia? ¿Lucy?—

-Creo que así se llama, la verdad no lo sé—

-¿Y para que la vino a buscar?—

-No lo sé, solo alcance a escuchar que la acompañara—Gray quedo pensativo, en que la algo entrometida de su vecina de ojos chocolates buscase a Juvia no era novedad, pero pensaba que al menos la peli azul debió despertarle para avisarle. Tuvo de pronto un mal presentimiento que se alojó en su pecho.

Lucy había llamado a la puerta y le había pedido que le acompañase, Juvia se lo pensó un poco pero al final accedió pensó en despertar al pelinegro pero le pareció que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar. Le dijo a Happy antes de que se marchase que si Gray despertaba le dijese que ella se había ido con su amiga rubia.

-¿Pasa algo Lucy?—pregunto mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la planta baja

-Bueno…cuando venía de la tienda, me encontré a un hombre y me pregunto por ti— la peli azul paro en seco

-¿Un hombre?—la rubia asintió

-Me dio una buena descripción de ti, supuse que te conocía y me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, pero si no quieres puedo bajar a decirle que no estas—Heartfilia añadió lo último al ver la duda en los ojos de la peli azul. Juvia por su parte pareció meditarlo un poco, no sabía qué hacer, pero pensó por un momento en el hombre de su recuerdo y abruptamente un hormigueo acompañado de una fuerte emoción recorrió su cuerpo ¿Y si era él? ¿Y si la había visto alguno de los días en que había salido? Por fin encontraría sus memorias, al menos en la medida que ese hombre le conociera. Embriagada en esa adrenalina no se lo pensó mucho para decirle a la rubia que la llevara con ese hombre

-Esta aquí abajo, obviamente Warren no lo iba a dejar pasar—

-Gracias Lucy—

-No agradezcas, solo quiero ayudarte—menciono la rubia sonriente y Juvia agradeció habérsela encontrado en su camino. No tardaron mucho en bajar al vestíbulo de la estrada cuando Juvia diviso la figura masculina parada en la reja, empezó a acelerar el paso y con ello los latidos de su corazón, ¿Cómo le hablaría? Se dijo que fuera lo más sencilla posible

-¿Usted me buscaba?—

-¡Gracias a dios que si estabas aquí!—Juvia palideció al ver la cara del extraño, un sentimiento de desconfianza y sobre todo miedo empezaron a aflorar en su interior, junto con demasiadas preguntas que se acumulaban en su cabeza ¿Cómo era que la había encontrado? ¿Cómo era que sabía que Lucy la conocía? ¿Por qué la buscaba precisamente a ella? Recordó la advertencia del pelinegro _"No salgas del departamento si no estoy"_ Se sintió tonta de olvidar deliberadamente la advertencia del chico por dejarse llevar por sus emociones-¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hubieses visto un muerto—pero ella no sabía que responder

-Igneel—No supo en que momento sus labios pronunciaron su nombre

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

 **MinSul6011** Te pido una encarecida disculpa por haber tardado tanto tiempo en hacer la actualización T.T, Bueno Happy es contestón porque es un niño y muy listo xD siempre trato de que de risa y no de el aspecto de ser irrespetuoso o malcriado xD. Juvia pronto recuperara más recuerdos así que paciencia. Aquí se ve quien es ese hombre y algo de la historia. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por leer, seguir a pesar del tiempo y comentar la historia.

 **Lymar Vastya** Ser vencido por un niño siempre da pena xD no creas que me a pasado o algo :,v. Bueno la reacción de Gray va a ser un poco después pero no te preocupes de que se entera se entera. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Y una disculpototota por la tardanza

 **fairymoon77** Adivino a que te resolvi dudas y te deje con mas? xD espero que el capitulo te guste y no te decepcione ver que no es Zeref :,v. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y comentarla. Te pido disculpas por la tardanza


	14. Capitulo XIV

**¿No andaba muerta andaba de parranda? Bueno ya sé que con esta historia tengo años de no actualizarla y pido muchas disculpas por eso, no pensaba ni pienso abandonar este fi casi que por mucho tiempo que deje pasar seguiré actualizando, aunque ahora si no prometo que sea pronto. En fin por ultimo agradecer a las personas que siguen la historia a pesar de lo descuidada que la tengo**

 _-¿Usted me buscaba?—_

 _-¡Gracias a dios que si estabas aquí!—Juvia palideció al ver la cara del extraño, un sentimiento de desconfianza y sobre todo miedo empezaron a aflorar en su interior, junto con demasiadas preguntas que se acumulaban en su cabeza ¿Cómo era que la había encontrado? ¿Cómo era que sabía que Lucy la conocía? ¿Por qué la buscaba precisamente a ella? Recordó la advertencia del pelinegro "No salgas del departamento si no estoy" Se sintió tonta de olvidar deliberadamente la advertencia del chico por dejarse llevar por sus emociones-¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hubieses visto un muerto—pero ella no sabía que responder_

 _-Igneel—No supo en que momento sus labios pronunciaron su nombre._

-Vaya parece que me conoces—aunque en ese momento Juvia no supo definir con que tono dijo aquello ese hombre, sentía como si la hubieran cortado la lengua porque se vio incapaz de contestar ¿Qué le respondía? ¿Qué lo conocía? No tenía idea de cómo manejar ese asunto, pero tenía clara una cosa lo sumamente delicado que era el tema.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Co…como supo que estaba aquí?—se obligó a hablar y se alivió de que su voz saliera menos nerviosa de lo que en realidad estaba, el hombre no le contesto, como respuesta solo le dio una sonrisa que no le parecía a la peli azul augurara nada bueno

-Bueno si sabes mi nombre quiere decir que ellos te hablaron de mí, lo que me facilita las cosas… iré al grano linda no tengo mucho tiempo. Necesito que hables con Natsu o Gray ayúdame a convencerlos de que me dejen regresar… sabes hace mucho que estuve pensando en esto y a final de todo son mis hijos…quiero…quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con ellos, pero estoy seguro que en cuanto me vean van a echarme a patadas. Pero por lo poco que vi estos días ellos parecen confiar en ti y estoy seguro que van a escucharte…así que tú escucha a este padre desesperado—

-Lo siento… yo no puedo hacer eso—quiso decir que tampoco quería pero se abstuvo

-¡Vamos! ¡Por favor ayúdame! … Se lo que te dijeron, estoy seguro que no fueron cosas buenas y lo admito no soy un santo y me eh equivocado pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿no?... quiero arreglar las cosas, quiero recuperar a mis hijos—Juvia se encontraba tanto nerviosa como conmocionada, no tenía idea de que responder porque por una parte sintió su corazón conmoverse al ver los ojos desesperados del hombre y si de algo tenia la certeza era de que los ojos no mentían. Por otro lado solo ayer había hablado Gray con ella sobre lo delicado del tema para Natsu, Happy y también para el mismo aunque no lo admitiese.

— ¿No me digas que tú nunca te has equivocado?—aquel hombre poso sus grandes manos sobre los delgados hombros de la peli azul, clavo su mirada esmeralda en los ojos de Juvia, mientras le miraba con expresión seria-¿Nunca has pedido una segunda oportunidad?—

-Yo…— no supo porque sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, ni por qué había un nudo en su garganta ¿segunda oportunidad? ¡Si ella luchaba por una segunda oportunidad cada maldito día! Una segunda oportunidad donde pudiera recordar su vida, su hogar, su familia o si quiera quién demonios era ella

-¿Tus padres nunca se equivocaron contigo?—aquello lo sintió como un golpe bajo ¿sus padres? Ni si quiera recordaba sus caras menos sus nombres ¿de qué forma iba a saber si ellos se habían equivocado con ella?

-Por favor ya no siga— pidió en un tono abatido que no le gusto pero no podía hacer nada

-Todos nos equivocamos ¿cierto? …. ¿podrías por favor entonces ayudar a este pobre hombre a recuperar a su familia?—Igneel se planteó aún más cerca de la cara de la chica, la cercanía incomodaba a Juvia y él lo sabía; sabía que era ruin y malo usar eso en su favor para que la chica terminara accediendo, era amedrentarla y chantajearla y en el fondo se sentía un poco mal, quizá fuera por el aspecto frágil de la mujer, pero sus propósitos se sobreponían a su culpa y si tenía que manipularla para cumplirlos lo haría.

-¿No crees que vienes a arrepentirte muy tarde?—la gruesa y en esa ocasión sombría voz de Gray sobresaltaron a ambos. El pelinegro no tomo mucho tiempo en tomar del brazo a Juvia y arrastrarla hasta su lado. Si Juvia no estaba asustada, en ese momento se moría del miedo al ver la expresión del pelinegro, nunca en todo ese tiempo le había visto tan molesto como hasta ahora

-¡Gray! ¡Mírate cómo has crecido!—a Juvia le pareció curioso el cómo Igneel ignoraba el peligro inminente que era Gray en ese momento. O era muy bueno fingiendo o lo que había dicho era en verdad genuina felicidad

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?— demando en tono frio, Igneel no respondió, le miró con una mezcla entre ternura y diversión que solo hizo molestar aún más a Fullbuster-¿¡COMO CARAJO NOS ENCONTRASTE!?— el grito fuerte y contundente sobresalto a la peli azul que miro con ojos a punto de desbordarse de lágrimas, era como ver a una persona completamente diferente al Gray que ella conocía, los ojos grises era como dagas filosas que atravesarían a Igneel si pudieran, noto como las venas del cuello del chico se acentuaban así como los de sus brazos, encontró sus manos hechas puño no quiso pensar en cuanta fuerza mantenía para que sus nudillos oscilaran entre su color normal y el blanco. Su mandíbula lucia apretada y casi juro escuchar sus dientes rechinar, quiso hablarle, lo menos que quería era que el chico se le lanzara a los golpes y se metiera en problemas pero no se atrevía, el miedo le impedía si quiera moverse

-Tranquilo Gray, asustas a la chica—Igneel la señalo y en ese momento Gray reparo en Juvia, le clavo la mirada y aunque le afecto verle tan asustada no pudo dirigirle un mejor gesto que su expresión fría, le había dicho que no saliera y ella lo había ignorado, precisamente porque sabía de qué clase de artimañas se valía Igneel para conseguir lo que quería, Juvia debió de haber pensado lo mismo porque agacho la mirada – ¡Vamos no la veas así! No hicimos nada malo, simplemente estábamos hablando—

-No te hagas el gracioso y responde—el tono venenoso dio a entender a los presentes que Gray se encontraba en el límite, Igneel sabía que aquello no era nada bueno, así que se resignó a responder la duda del chico

-De acuerdo tranquilo, fue simple; en realidad el destino me ayudo, fue una suerte que un día te viera entrando a las oficinas de esa paquetería, cuando pregunte por ti me dijeron que era tu trabajo... ¿sabes? Fue un alivio saber que tu no decidieras de cambiarte de ciudad, fue cuestión de seguirte para saber dónde vivías—aquello aterro a Gray aunque lo negara – aunque sabía que si me presentaba sin más en tu puerta ni si quiera abrirías, entonces me puse a pensar en algún método para que me escucharas, estaba por darme por vencido cuando vi a Natsu entrando a este mismo edificio, entonces me fue imposible rendirme, cuando le seguí supe cuál era su departamento. Un día me topé con ella estando cerca del departamento de Natsu, entonces los vi a todos ustedes juntos… vi a Happy… ha crecido mucho—ante la mención del niño Gray tomo del cuello de la camisa a Igneel parecía que estaba a punto de golpearle pero se detuvo, quien sabe si fuera por sí mismo o por que en aquel momento Juvia le había sujetado el mismo brazo con el que sostenía al hombre, mientras le llamaba de una forma preocupada

-¿Tu? ¿Precisamente tu hablando de Happy? Deja de ser un sinvergüenza y lárgate de aquí antes de que te termine partiendo la cara— después de la amenaza el pelinegro soltó poco a poco a aquel hombre. Igneel por su parte soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras se acomodaba de nueva cuenta la camisa

-De acuerdo, un gusto verla jovencita espero que nos encontremos pronto—hizo una leve inclinación como reverencia y empezó a alejarse de ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Juvia no necesito que Gray le dijera algo, basto con que la mirara para que la chica entrara de nuevo al edificio, caminaron en un silencio por demás incomodo que ni siquiera se comparaba a los primeros días cuando Juvia recién trataba con el pelinegro. A paso lento subieron las escaleras, cuando estuvieron a unos pisos de llegar Gray le tomo del brazo

-Espera—aunque no sonó como hace rato, el tono seguía siendo frio y duro, Juvia paro antes de que su pie pudiera pisar otro escalón, quiso decir algo pero seguía muda como hace rato-¿Cómo demonios te encontraste con él?—los ojos de Gray le escaneaban de una manera que le hacían sentir incomoda trato de aclararse la garganta para hablar y aunque intento con todas sus fuerzas responder no podía, la imagen del iracundo Fullbuster de hace rato no se iba de su mente- ¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?—aquello si sonó más agresivo y eso hizo reaccionar a la chica

-No… yo… ¿Happy no te dijo? Lucy pasó a buscarme porque…—

-Por qué un hombre quería verte ¿no?—antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el Fullbuster interrumpió a la chica, Juvia se preguntó entonces para qué era que Gray preguntaba si ya sabía el motivo, pero se mantuvo callada él estaba molesto y ella no quería hacerlo enojar mas-¿Sabías que era él? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?— trato de controlar su tono de molestia no de la mejor manera

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¿Cómo iba a saber que era el?—

-¿¡Entonces porque saliste!? ¿¡Porque no me despertaste!?—

-¡Lucy me dijo que me buscaba!—

-¿¡Y solo basta que la rubia te diga que un hombre te busca para que bajes corriendo con el!? ¿¡No piensas que puede ser peligroso!? ¡Deja de ser tan ingenua!—había hablado más de lo que quería, no solo porque la había encontrado con Igneel, nunca lo admitiría pero la forma en que lo encontró ayudo mucho a que su estado de ánimo fuera el peor, no soporto ver a Igneel tan cerca de ella, ni siquiera lo pensó simplemente exploto todo, se sentía mal de gritarle, pero sabía que era aún peor esperar a llegar al departamento y que Happy escuchara todo, todo se quedó en silencio que no fue tan largo como Gray hubiese esperado

-¿¡Y que querías que hiciera!? ¡¿Qué si soy una ingenua?! ¡Si lo soy! ¡Lo soy porque pensé tontamente por un momento que era alguien que me conocía! ¡Que por fin encontraría algo de mi vida! ¡Que…!—Juvia no siguió hablando porque sabía que de hacerlo terminaría llorando y era algo que no quería hacer, seco sus húmedos ojos con la manga de su blusa mientras luchaba por controlar la respiración. Gray estaba más que tentado a abrazar a la chica y pedirle disculpas pero no lo haría hasta saber todo lo que había pasado, así que tragándose su propio corazón siguió hablando en un tono firme

-¿Qué le dijiste?—

-Nada…lo juro… me dijo que quiere que lo ayude… a convencerlos, a ti y a Natsu para que lo dejen regresar, no sé a qué pero menciono algo de recuperar su familia—en cierto punto Juvia se sentía en un interrogatorio de policía, recordó cuando le menciono a Gray si ese era su trabajo y aquello le causo un poco de gracia que le ayudo a mejorar su decaído animo—trato de convencerme pero te juro que yo no le dije nada, no podría después de lo que me contaste—el pelinegro no le respondió, pero Juvia vio como sereno su expresión y asintió así mismo como si se convenciera de algo, aquello reconforto a la chica, al menos a su parecer Gray ya no estaba tan molesto con ella

-Gray—

-Dime—

-Yo… lo siento, debí de hacerte caso—

-¿Sabes? No importa, yo me debería de disculpar. No debí de gritarte ni nada por el estilo y enserio me porte como un idiota contigo… es solo que todo este asunto me descontrola—ella le respondió con una sonrisa amable, ambos terminaron de subir las escaleras para llegar al departamento, le parecía curioso al pelinegro la manera tan rápida que tenían él y Juvia para arreglar las cosas hace un rato estaban gritándose y ahora subían las escaleras como siempre. Cuando entraron vieron a Happy pegado a la ventana, el pelinegro le hizo una seña a Juvia para que no hicieran ningún ruido ya que el pequeño peli azul no se había dado cuenta de que ellos habían llegado, le escucharon murmurar, no entendieron mucho de lo que decían, pero alcanzaron a identificar sus nombres, algo sobre si se habían ido a algún lado y otra cosa sobre un policía, aquello ultimo le llamo la atención a Gray. Cuando Happy por fin se despegó de la ventana lo primero que vio fue a Gray y Juvia parados en la puerta, los tres quedaron en silencio hasta que la fémina decidió romperlo

-Hola—

-¿Dónde estaban?—

-Juvia tardaba y fui a buscarla, te lo dije antes de bajar—

-¿Y tú donde estabas Juvia?—

-Ehh… yo… bueno—

-¿No saliste para verte con el policía de la otra vez?—el tono de reproche de Happy le causaron cierta gracia a la chica

-No…—

-¿Policía? ¿De qué policía hablas?—interrumpió curioso el pelinegro

-Del rubio que vino la otra vez a ver a Juvia—aunque Happy vio la expresión de la chica suplicando que guardara silencio, el niño hizo como si no viese nada y hablo en tono inocente

-¿Policía rubio?—Gray sopeso la información un momento, volteando a ver a la chica peli azul que se había quedado rezagada en la puerta— ¿Sting estuvo aquí? ¿Otro hombre del que no me habías dicho nada?—el tono de reproche que uso el pelinegro, no le gusto a Juvia; una cosa era que aceptara que Gray se pusiera como fiera por lo que había hecho hace rato, admitía que tenía culpa en ello además de lo delicado del tema. Sin embargo el que se molestara por Sting no era nada nuevo, pero se encontraba demasiado cansada emocionalmente como para aguantar otro reproche del chico. Igneel ya la había hecho sentir lo suficientemente mal hace un momento

-Vino hace dos días no te había dicho nada porque se me olvido con todo lo que había pasado— menciono con un ligero tono de molestia en su voz

-¿Y no pensabas decirme? Si no es por Happy yo ni me entero—No era que Gray quisiera pelear con Juvia en ese momento, era que simplemente no concibió la escena del policía con la chica solos en su departamento; si aun con su presencia la ocasión pasada el rubio no se contuvo en su galantería no quería pensar lo que había pasado en su ausencia

-Solo lo olvide ¿sí? No estaba ocultándotelo ni nada que se le parezca, y claro que te lo iba a decir—

\- Claro, cuándo lo recordaras ¿no?—el tono sarcástico de Gray empezaba a sacar de sus casillas a la oji azul

-Gray no digas tonterías— el tono de molestia en su voz era cada vez más notorio

-¿Ahora digo tonterías? –Happy nunca pensó que su comentario desencadenaría que ambos chicos empezaran a alzar la voz para comenzar una pelea. Recordó que la chica le había dicho que a Gray tampoco le agradaba el policía solo que no imagino que su sola mención lo hiciera molestar tan rápido.

-Si, si las dices, porque no logro entender el motivo por el que estas molesto—

-¡Porque no me dijiste nada!— exclamo más fuerte el pelinegro

-No empieces a gritar—menciono ya visiblemente molesta, con un tono que a pesar de ser tranquilo dejaba una sensación de peligro al chico, aquello le sorprendió, era algo que nunca había visto en Juvia, no sabía que aquella chica pudiera llegar a ser así y aunque no lo admitiera aquello le afecto; sin embargo su orgullo de hombre no le permitiría demostrarlo

-¿Qué? ¿Ya estas molesta?—los ojos centelleantes de la chica le indicaron que lo que había dicho no había sido lo más inteligente, se arrepintió en ese momento de haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos, Juvia nunca le había visto de esa manera casi parecía que sus zafiros le atravesarían si pudieran, su blanca piel había tomado un tono rojizo en las mejillas y sus labios se marcaron en una línea recta. Camino a pasos rápidos hacia él y Gray más por instinto que por otra cosa se movió hacia atrás, una vez la chica se acercó a él le hablo en el mismo tono bajo y amenazante

-No grites frente a Happy—hasta ese momento el pelinegro no había reparado en el peli azul que se había atrincherado en la esquina del sofá presenciando todo—Y si me disculpas, voy a mi habitación—el tono frio de la chica le helo la sangre tanto o más como el hecho de que al pasar por su lado ella se moviera para evitar si quiera rozar su brazo con el suyo. La sala quedo en silencio que solo se vio perturbado por el sonido de la puerta de la chica al cerrarse. Gray soltó un bufido y tomo asiento a un lado de un mudo Happy

-Ehh… ¿molesta sí que da miedo no?—aunque trato de aligerar el tenso ambiente que se negaba a irse no lo logro, el oji verde a su lado se mantenía callado y con la vista en el televisor ahora apagado-¡Vamos! ¿Qué pasa Happy? ¿También te comieron la lengua los ratones?—a diferencia de hace un momento la manera en como dijo la frase fue completamente amistosa y en tono de broma tratando de animar al niño, cosa que no logro

-Yo… no quería que se molestaran—Happy había visto el rostro de la chica cuando le rogo que no dijera nada y la ignoro, por dos razones; primero porque le pareció gracioso hacerla molestar un poco, segundo porque no quería que ella y el policía se volvieran cercanos, podía ser en su mayoría un niño maduro pero eso no impedía que de vez en cuando tuviera los caprichos de alguien de su edad, y él no quería a Juvia con el rubio, quería que la chica siguiera siendo cercana con el pelinegro, nunca pensó que pasaría lo contrario.

-Happy lo que paso no fue tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? Solo es que ambos estábamos tensos, y bueno… para mi desgracia admitiré que cuando se trata de Sting y Juvia… bueno… digamos que no pienso mucho lo que digo—soltó un suspiro más largo de lo que le hubiese gustado—Y siempre termino por hacerla enojar— de pronto se encontró diciéndose a sí mismo que debería haberse ahorrado lo último, aunque su intención era consolar a Happy termino por desahogarse con un niño de 9 años—Estoy seguro que ni siquiera está molesta contigo—

-Pero yo la delate—

-Ella misma dijo que me lo iba a decir ¿no? Tu solo te adelantaste a las cosas, el que la hizo molestar fui yo con todo lo que dije—Gray recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba pesadamente, Happy se rio un poco ante lo último, si bien era cierto que gran parte del enfado de la chica era culpa del pelinegro, seguía sintiéndose culpable.

Juvia se había lanzado a su cama apenas puso un pie en su habitación su cabeza le punzaba desde que había terminado su discusión con Igneel, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y lo menos que quería era terminar peleada con Gray por algo tan simple (al menos en su percepción) como lo de Sting, tal vez si hubiese tenido más paciencia no se habría dejado llevar por la molestia del momento y todo habría terminado de mejor forma, soltó un suspiro al aire, pensó que ya no le servía de nada ponerse a pensar en cómo "hubiera sido si" no podía retirar lo dicho. Le cruzo por la mente ir a disculparse, pero se encontró a si misma cansada de discutir sobre el mismo tema con Gray, tal vez en otro momento donde tuviera la misma paciencia de siempre. Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta en que momento sus ojos se cerraron.

Lo único que Happy escuchaba irónicamente era silencio, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el departamento de Gray nunca había estado todo tan calmado, no le gustaba.

El pelinegro después de hablar con el había encendido un rato el televisor, no duro mucho cuando argumento un dolor de cabeza y empezó a poner el departamento de cabeza para buscar una aspirina, Happy miraba todo en silencio hasta que recordó que la peli azul las había colocado en el espejo del baño junto con los demás medicamentos, tardo más el chico en encontrar la pastilla que al momento en que se había quedado dormido en el sofá a causa de esta. Happy no perdió mucho tiempo en llegar a la habitación de Juvia.

Escucho que tocaron una, dos, tres veces antes de que despertara por completo, no supo cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida, se levantó lo más rápido a atender la puerta, encontrando al pequeño peli azul frente a ella

-¿Happy? ¿Qué pasa?—

-Juvia… yo… yo no quería que…—No entendió porque se le anudaba la garganta, odiaba sentirse así, Juvia parecía notarlo porque se agacho a su altura y le abrazo

-Tranquilo, todo está bien—le llevo a la cama y ambos se sentaron de frente, Juvia le acariciaba el cabello y aquel gesto aunque fuera completamente nuevo para Happy ya que ni siquiera Natsu lo hacía (generalmente no pasaba de una sacudida de cabello) le gusto.

-Yo no quería que tú y Gray pelearan—al fin pudo decir lo que sentía con el aliento que logro reunir, de alguna manera el estar con la chica le ayudaba a calmarse mucho

-Lo sé—aquello fue dicho en un tono tranquilo mientras le seguía acariciando la cabeza y le miraba con ojos conciliadores—Happy yo soy la que se disculpa, jamás debí discutir con Gray frente a ti. Pero quiero que sepas que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, es solo que…—

-¿ambos estaban tensos?—Juvia le miro asombrada para que después se asomara una suave risa de su voz

-Sí que eres listo—

-Eso me lo dijo Gray—ante la mención del pelinegro Juvia cerro los ojos para dejar que una risa se escapara de su rostro, Happy sonrió ante esto

-Bueno, pues Gray tiene razón, estábamos tensos y así cualquiera pelea. Pero nos vamos a arreglar, siempre nos arreglamos—Happy asintió sonriendo, la chica le sonrió de vuelta—Vamos ya no estés triste—empezó a atacarle con cosquillas, Happy trataba de defenderse y ambos terminaron acostados en la cama riendo. Se quedaron viendo un rato el techo mientras calmaban su respiración a causa de la risa

-Juvia—

-Dime—

-¿Vas a cambiar a Gray por Sting?—

-No voy a cambiar a nadie, Sting es muy amable y está tratando de ayudarme y Gray… bueno el…— se había quedado a mitad de la frase ¿Cómo describía a Gray? Ella no lo noto, pero Happy se dio cuenta del color rojo que se había adueñado de sus mejillas

-¿El?—

-El… él es especial para mí—dijo aquello avergonzada mientras miraba la sonrisa de chesire de Happy—eh… ¿Qué hora es? ¿No tienes hambre?—

-No, no tengo… pero me está dando sueño—dijo feliz el niño, mientras bostezaba y se acomodaba cerca de Juvia

-¿Quieres que te lea algo?— Happy asintió, Juvia tomo su celular y busco algo que le agradara al niño, tal vez ya estaba un poco grande para eso pero se encontraba que ese momento era tranquilo y acogedor. Juvia le rodeaba y le dejaba usar su delgado brazo como almohada se acostaba a su lado y permitía que la tranquila voz de la fémina le arrullara poco a poco a la vez que esta acariciaba y jugaba con sus cabellos azules hasta que se quedaba dormido. Recién esos días donde se había quedado a dormir con ella había descubierto todo aquello. El primer día ella estaba nerviosa y sugirió aquello, Happy estaba por negarse ya se consideraba que era demasiado grande para algo como eso pero no tuvo corazón de romper los ilusionados ojos de la peli azul, se alegró de no haberlo hecho.

Nunca lo admitiría ni a Natsu ni a nadie, pero en ocasiones se encontraba a si mismo sintiendo celos de los demás niños de su escuela, las ocasiones en que le mostraban con una sonrisa imposible de borrar algún postre con que su madre les había enviado, algún regalo especial que ella les daba en Navidad o sus cumpleaños. Lo peor era cuando le hablaban de las veces que sus madres tenían gestos con ellos, porque Happy se encontraba con que no entendía; nunca entendía que era que una madre te arropara, te cantara o cocinara algo especial para él. Natsu era un excelente hermano pero pensaba que no era lo mismo.

Se encontró que con que Juvia sentía algo que imagino que era parecido a lo que contaban sus compañeros, tal vez ella era muy joven pero era cariñosa con él, le cuidaba y procuraba y en ocasiones le consentía. Por eso le afectaba tanto que ella se molestara con él, saber que ya todo se encontraba arreglado le ayudo a que su mente se relajara y se quedara profundamente dormido.

Después de que Juvia comprobara que Happy se había dormido, le acomodo de manera que una almohada sustituyera su brazo, tenía hambre así que salió de su habitación, se encontró con la televisión encendida y a un Gray profundamente dormido en el sofá. Suspiro resignada y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar para ella y Gray.

El olor a pasta le obligaron a abrir sus ojos, o más bien su estómago que demandaba alimento y aquel buen olor le seducía, despertó con un dolor en el cuello, que trato de solucionar sobándose.

-No deberías dormir en el sofá, le hace mal a tu espalda—la voz de Juvia le sobresalto, cuando alzo su vista noto que la chica le sonreía, y como sostenía en cada mano un plato con pasta. Quiso decir algo, como que no estaba molesto, que se disculpaba de nuevo, pero sentía todo atorado en su garganta, entonces noto la ausencia del niño

-¿Dónde está Happy?—sin querer hablo más exaltado de lo que quería, le preocupaba aún más que a Igneel se le había ocurrido aparecer

-Tranquilo está dormido en la habitación, toma—le dijo a la vez que le extendía un plato—tómalo como la pipa de la paz—

-Juvia…yo…lo siento—

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me comporte de la mejor forma—se quedaron un rato en silencio y Gray noto como las mejillas de la chica se coloreaban en rojo en señal de vergüenza—Lo mejor será que olvidemos todo esto—Cenaron en un tranquilo silencio, Gray quería pasar la velada de manera tranquila, sabía que el día de mañana sería muy agitado y sobre todo difícil y tenso. Al final se convenció de que era mejor hablar las cosas de una vez por todas.

-¿Sabes que mañana vuelve Natsu?—Vio de reojo como la chica suspiraba y dejaba en la mesa de centro frente a ellos su plato a medio comer

-Si lo sé—respondió a modo de suspiro—imagino que… bueno habrá que hablarle de lo que paso ¿no?—

-No le va a gustar para nada cuando sepa que el los encontró— ante esto Juvia se hundió un poco en al asiento, trato de disimular la incomodidad que le asalto, aunque no lo logro— ¿Sabes? Natsu cambio mucho respecto a cuándo éramos más jóvenes, solíamos ser unos imbéciles impulsivos—Gray hizo una pausa pensando si realmente aquello había cambiado—Tuvo que madurar mucho para el bien de Happy, pero si hubo algo que se esforzó especialmente en cambiar es su carácter y joder… vaya que si daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Era como ver a uno de esos dragones de las películas medievales, ya sabes los ojos tenebrosos que te miran fijamente y poco le falta para echar humo por las nariz y lanzar fuego por la boca—Miro a la cara a la peli azul y no le pareció raro la expresión de desconcierto que había en su rostro, a fin de cuentas era lo que esperaba—No muchas personas lo han visto así, podría decirte que solo yo…—Juvia noto como había otro nombre atorado en la garganta de Fullbuster, pero el decidió no pronunciarlo y ella decidió no preguntar—Happy no conoce ese lado de Natsu, tiene una idea diferente de su hermano y no quiero que esa idea cambie, pero con esto de Igneel…no estoy seguro de que pueda pasar—

Juvia pensó en algo que decir, aunque realmente dudaba que algo bueno cruzara en su mente para ese momento, extrañamente un sentimiento parecido a la culpa se instaló en su interior, aunque sabía que ella no había hecho nada, después se topó con el miedo, miedo de que la poca estabilidad que había mantenido en su vida se esfumara. No concebía al Natsu de la mirada cálida y radiante sonrisa con el furioso dragón que le describía Gray. Al final aclaro su garganta dándose poco a poco valor para hablar

-Yo… yo no sé qué tanto pueda hacer… pero quiero apoyarlos, además no voy… no voy a dejar que lastime a Happy— Gray no dijo nada por un momento, dejando que las palabras de la peli azul quedaran flotando en la habitación. Miro fijamente a la chica por un breve momento, podía notar fácilmente lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Pensaba en lo afortunado que era, a pesar de la manera tan inusual en la que se conocieron y del secreto que le ocultaba, Juvia se había mantenido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo como un apoyo constante en su vida (aun cuando tenía claro que debía de ser lo contrario) Dejo que una sutil sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

-Lo sé—

La mañana siguiente transcurrió de forma apresurada y se diluyo rápidamente entre las ansias de Happy y el nerviosismo de Juvia, esta última se preguntaba cómo era que Gray podía mantenerse tan tranquilo, o al menos si era un nudo de nervios en su interior no lo demostraba.

Para entrado el mediodía se encontraban recibiendo a Natsu en el aeropuerto, Gray se lamentó de haber arruinado el brillo de alegría genuina con el que les dio la bienvenida, especialmente a Happy y aunque sabía que el peli rosa era bueno para disimular, supo que en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron que Natsu sabía que algo no andaba bien. Acordaron en un mutuo silencio hablar ese tema para después, era una de las ventajas de entenderse tan bien con alguien, solo con la mirada podían hablarse sin mencionar una sola palabra. Juvia les había preparado una gran comida con pescado, la comida favorita de Happy, después decidieron ir al parque para que el pequeño peli azul jugara un momento, Juvia pareció sumarse a su juego de miradas, porque viendo sus ojos pareció entender el mensaje que Gray trataba de enviarle.

-Vamos a los columpios Happy—el niño no se negó y la siguió feliz hasta donde se encontraban los juegos, dejándoles al pelinegro y al mayor de los Dragneel el momento a solas que necesitaban

-¿Paso algo con Juvia?—pregunto al poco tiempo Natsu, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la chica que empujaba al niño que cada vez se elevaba más por los aires

-Está involucrada pero eso no es el principal problema—

-¿Entonces?— aunque Gray sospechaba que Natsu sabía a donde iba toda esa conversación, prefirió atacar el tema de forma directa, de todas formas Dragneel ya tenía cierto conocimiento del tema. Escogió las palabras de la forma que le parecía la más correcta

-Igneel descubrió donde vivo—estuvo alerta antes las reacciones del voluble peli rosa, lo primero que noto fue como sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa, y como su respiración se volvía lenta, sabía que ambas eran malas señales

-¿El?...—

-Happy no lo ha visto, más que en esa ocasión en el parque, pero con la que hablo fue con Juvia—volvió a guardar silencio, sabía que Natsu estaba luchando por contenerse y no estallar en un ataque de furia lanzando improperios y maldiciones al aire—No sé como pero le pidió a una amiga suya que bajara a verlo, no le dijo quién era obviamente. Trato de convencerla de ayudarlo—

-¿Ayudarlo a qué?—aquello fue dicho en el tono más frio que Gray hubiera escuchado en años, se dio cuenta de que Natsu miraba fijamente a un feliz Happy balancearse como si no hubiese un mañana en el columpio.

-Juvia dijo que el menciono que quería volver… algo así como recuperarlos… a ustedes—una sonrisa torcida se asomó en el rostro del peli rosa

-¿Recuperarnos? Debe estar bromeando… tiene que estar bromeando—Gray no le respondió estaba consciente de que Natsu sabia tanto como el que Igneel podía estar todo menos bromeando. El pelinegro dejo que el silencio les envolviera, mientras sus ojos grises se enfocaran en ambos peli azules.

Cuando decidieron regresar al departamento del pelinegro a preparar la cena, tanto Gray como Happy se enfrascaron en jugar videojuegos, Juvia se disponía a preparar la cena cuando el peli rosa se ofreció a ayudarle, la chica se negó en un inicio pero ante la insistencia del chico no tuvo nada que hacer. Contrario a Gray, Natsu tenía un buen conocimiento sobre las artes culinarias, incluso enseño a Juvia dos o tres cosas que desconocía, y a pesar de que el ambiente era cordial se podía respirar la incomodidad de la que era presa la chica. Juvia no sabía exactamente que decirle a Natsu pero tenía la sensación de que debía decirle algo, recordó lo que Gray le había comentado sobre lo sensible que era el chico respecto al tema de Igneel. Sin embargo la primera voz que sonó en la cocina fue la del chico.

-Gray me conto lo de Igneel—Juvia no sabía si se refería también a su más reciente encuentro con el hombre y como si leyese su mente Natsu completo—todo—

-¿Estas molesto?—se tomó más tiempo del que esperaba en responder pensando en que sería la mejor respuesta, pero al final dejo que su mayor preocupación tomara la iniciativa. Tomo valor para verle a la cara y mirarle a los ojos

-¿Debería?—sabía que Natsu no era de dar respuestas esquivas (o al menos eso creía) recordó el gran cambio en la personalidad del chico de la que Gray le había hablado y se encontró atrapada en un sentimiento de desconcierto con una pregunta rondándole la cabeza ¿en realidad que sabía de ellos?

\- Gray me conto sobre lo delicado de la situación, yo… sé que fui descuidada y…—

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, tampoco estoy molesto contigo, en realidad debería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Happy ( _y por Gray_ ) —aunque eso último no se atrevió a decirlo—Así que Juvia, gracias—a la peli azul se le escapo una sonrisa avergonzada que el chico tomo como respuesta

-¡¿Ya está la cena?!—la voz de Gray junto con la risa de Happy resonaron desde la sala.

A partir de ese día todo marchaba relativamente tranquilo, aunque no habían vuelto a tener noticias de Igneel tanto Natsu como Gray incluso la misma Juvia mantenían cuidado de cualquier avistamiento del hombre.

Ese día ambos chicos habían salido a realizar algunas compras para comer, aunque a todos les gustase la comida que preparaba Juvia decidieron darle un descanso y comer algo de la calle. Happy se había quedado con ella en el departamento de Gray.

-98...99...100, ¡estés listo o no allá voy!—Como el tiempo de espera resulto ser largo mataron el tiempo jugando, por iniciativa de Happy al escondite, la chica no perdió tiempo en buscar por el departamento por lo pequeño que era no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el niño no estaba ahí, vio la puerta entreabierta, en las últimas rondas que llevaban jugando al niño se le daba por esconderse en los pasillos o las escaleras, Juvia no tardo en salir en su búsqueda, sabía que Happy no había salido del edificio pero empezó a impacientarse cuando bajo varios pisos sin verlo, estaba en la primera planta y a punto de preguntarle al portero si había visto a su pequeño acompañante cuando vio la puerta que llevaba al estacionamiento con el que contaba el edificio debajo de este era pequeño y no había muchos autos

-¿Happy?—su voz hizo eco en el lugar, estaba por irse cuando escucho una débil risa, en su cabeza resonó un "está aquí" y empezó a revisar el lugar, en un momento se agacho para ver debajo de los autos, cuando el que revisaba no dio resultado se movió a gatas al siguiente, tampoco vio nada debajo de este, le empezaba a molestar la espalda y cuando levanto la cabeza se topó con la defensa del auto, sabía que había al menos 30 centímetros entre su cabeza y el coche pero sentía como este se acercaba súbitamente a ella, de pronto un flashazo en su cabeza le hicieron ver ese mismo auto con los faros encendidos acercándose rápidamente a ella, luego todo se volvía borroso, pero se recordó a si misma tirada en el pavimento mojado mientras miraba esos mismos faros apagarse al tiempo que cerraba los ojos después de nuevo todo era oscuro. Sentía la respiración pesada y unas palpitaciones en su cabeza, empezaba a dolerle mucho, sin notarlo empezó a quejarse cuando cayó de sentón al suelo ¿Eso era un recuerdo? ¿La arrollaron?

-¡Juvia!—Happy salió de su escondite dos autos más adelante, corrió a donde se encontraba la peli azul en busca de auxiliarla -¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?—Y aunque la chica quería responderle las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Iré por el portero—le aviso antes de salir corriendo por Warren, la chica quiso detenerle pero se encontraba demasiado shockeada como para ir detrás del niño cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba del auto de Gray _"Su auto no debería estar aquí, ellos salieron" "Pero fueron en el auto de Natsu_ " se respondió a sí misma. Una idea se cruzó en su mente y aterrada de su propia imaginación dirigió su vista los demás coches. Nada, no sentía nada entonces ¿Por qué esa vista del coche de Gray le parecía conocida?

Sentía las piernas cansadas y como si en cualquier momento le fuesen a fallar, pero trato de convencerse de que era más paranoilla suya que un mal físico, Warren le ayudo a subir los escalones que faltaban y los llevo a la puerta del departamento.

-Muchas gracias Warren—

-¿Segura estas bien? ¿No quieres que llame a Gray? Me dejo su número por si lo necesitabas—el nombre del chico sobresalto ligeramente a Juvia

-No es necesario, ya estoy bien—el portero se fue no muy convencido de las palabras de Juvia, no lo culpaba, ella tampoco se creía. Se recostó en el sofá, con Happy siguiéndola de cerca, le tomo un poco de tiempo reparar en los preocupados ojos jades de niño.

-Estoy bien Happy, no te preocupes ¿Recuerdas? Suele pasarme cuando recuerdo algo—le extendió los brazos y el niño no tardó mucho en refugiarse en su abrazo

-¿Y qué recordaste?—Juvia no sabía que responder, sentía como si le hubieran cortado el aire ¿Qué había recordado?

-Mmm… bueno ¿te importa si te respondo luego?—a pesar del desconcierto que se escapaba del rostro del peli azul este se limitó a asentir. Encendieron el televisor y dejaron que el ruido de cualquier canal inundara la sala al cabo de un rato Juvia hablo

-¿Happy te puedo pedir un favor?—el niño asintió -¿Podrías no contarle nada de esto a Gray y Natsu?—aquello desconcertó aún más a Happy y Juvia lo noto—Es solo que estas cosas primero las hablo con la psicóloga, además no quiero alarmarlos—

-De acuerdo, no diré nada—

-Gracias Happy—

Se dedicaron a ver televisión mientras esperaban el regreso de ambos chicos, en realidad Juvia agradeció que estuvieran tardando tanto, tenía la seguridad de que no sabría qué hacer con Fullbuster ahí, trato de concentrarse en el programa de Tv pero resultaba inútil, el recuerdo regresaba a su mente una y otra vez. ¿Sería lógico que tuviera esa amnesia después de un choque con un auto? Probablemente si, por lo último que recordó estaba en el pavimento tal vez iba a pie, sería normal que un buen golpe le causara aquello si su débil cuerpo se enfrentaba a la defensa de un coche. Gray tenía un Volkswagen negro, pero no era el único en la ciudad con un auto así, esa idea le reconforto, no porque su auto fuera igual al que le arrollo quería decir que Gray fuera el culpable de su estado actual, se mantuvo con esa idea hasta que otras dos conjeturas se encargaron de destruirla. La primera era que cuando lo conoció en el hospital él dijo que la había encontrado en la carretera, era una coincidencia muy grande que el mismo auto que le atropello y el que le rescato fueran del mismo modelo, pero era algo que podía pasar, sin embargo recordó un tallón en forma de cruz en la parte derecha de la defensa del auto de su recuerdo, tenía la sensación de que el auto de Gray tenía un tallón similar en el mismo lugar. Aquello le inquietaba de sobremanera porque eso solo la arrinconaba a una respuesta posible. Happy se había quedado dormido y ella aprovecho esa oportunidad para ir a cerciorarse de aquello, solo sería necesario un vistazo para asegurarse.

Una sensación de pánico le impidieron tomar la perilla de la entrada, la sensación de que se enteraría de algo que no sabía si quería saber le comía por dentro ¿en realidad no quería saber? ¡Claro que quería saber que le había pasado! Eso lo tenía claro, pero también sabía que de tener razón sobre la marca, eso significaba que Gray le había mentido todo este tiempo y Juvia se negaba a creer eso. Perdida en sus pensamientos no vio como la perilla comenzaba a girar aun si su mano no la tocaba si quiera. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pelinegro y un peli rosa con bolsas de comida rápida en sus manos

-¿Ibas a alguna parte Juvia?—la voz de Fullbuster le hicieron reaccionar y sobresaltarse

-Eh… no a ningún lado—respondió nerviosa

-¿Segura? Me daba la impresión de que ibas a abrir la puerta—Gray se preguntó en ese momento si Juvia estaba actuando raro o era solo imaginación suya

-SI, solo iba a asomarme para ver si ya venían… estaban tardando mucho—

-Dile al señor genio "conozco un atajo da vuelta a la derecha"—Natsu intervino en la conversación, Juvia vio que ante su comentario el pelinegro se ruborizaba ligeramente

-¿Se perdieron?— pregunto la chica

-Como nunca en mi vida—

-¡No exageres! Solo dimos una vuelta equivocada—

-Y luego otra y otra y otra y otra más y terminamos al otro lado de la ciudad—

Esa noche Juvia no pudo conciliar el sueño, aquella duda le arranco cualquier posibilidad de descansar. En la mañana se levantó más temprano de lo que solía hacerlo, _"de todos modos ni si quiera pude dormir_ " se dijo a sí misma como forma para alentarse a levantar y salir del departamento. Sabía que Gray no se levantaría hasta dentro de una hora más o menos, aun en piyama tomo las llaves del departamento y una linterna que tenía en su habitación; salió de la forma más silenciosa de la que fue capaz. Bajaba los escalones a paso rápido, casi cae cuando da un paso en falso, se detuvo por un momento y ahí se dio cuenta de lo desbocado que iba su corazón ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sentía un pánico y una ansiedad a partes iguales y mientras el pánico le gritaba que se detuviese y regresara al departamento la ansiedad ya hacía que terminara de bajar el piso.

Estaba frente a la entrada del estacionamiento, se dio cuenta de que sudaba y tenía la respiración agitada, y con un debate interno intenso ¿entrar o no? ¿Creer o no? Se dio cuenta que la única forma de afrontar aquello era mirar, podía estar haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua ¿Y si no? ¿Qué haría? Lo primero que pensó fue en llamar a Sting, luego la imagen de Gray enfrentándose con el rubio le hizo darse cuenta de que no sería la mejor idea.

No quiso pensar más, se arriesgaría y después vería lo que hacía con el resultado, caminaba lento y a cada paso escuchaba el latido de su corazón, se repetía a si misma que debía calmarse, una vez frente al auto del pelinegro se agacho como mientras jugaba con Happy. Suspiro una, dos, tres veces, para el cuarto intento cerro los ojos y movió el botón de la linterna apuntando el auto. Abrió despacio los ojos, no vio nada, en ese momento sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de la espalda, siguió revisando el auto solo por cerciorarse y al estar completamente segura de que no había ninguna marca sonrió aliviada.

Con un mejor humor subió de nuevo al departamento, apenas había puesto un pie dentro cuando vio a Gray asomarse de la puerta de su habitación

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?— Gray se rascaba el ojo con el dorso de la mano, aun somnoliento, tenía el cabello verdaderamente revuelto (no como solía usarlo) aquel cuadro distrajo a Juvia de la pregunta del chico. Otra pregunta rondaba su cabeza ¿desde cuándo Gray le parecía guapo? No es que no hubiera advertido el atractivo del chico, pero verle en ese momento hacía sentir sus mejillas calientes y no recordaba haberse sentido así con el chico antes -¿Juvia? ¿Por qué traes una linterna?—la mención de la linterna pareció hacerle reaccionar

-No podía dormir, y salí un momento a tomar aire, aún estaba oscuro por eso me lleve la linterna—en ese momento se sorprendió de su capacidad para articular mentiras tan rápido, pero decidió preocuparse por eso después.

-¿Saliste tu sola a esta hora? ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Podría haber sido peligroso!—

-No salí del edificio, me quede sentada en las escaleras, no iba a quitarte sueño cuando vas a trabajar—

-Eso no importa, no vuelvas a salir sola a estas hora y si lo vas a hacer me avisas—mientras le decía aquello Gray le tomo por los hombros dejándole ver sus grises ojos preocupados, sonrió, siempre se preocupaba por ella, le procuraba y le cuidaba, una persona así no iba a mentirle ¿Cómo pudo desconfiar si quiera de él?

-¿Tú qué haces despierto a esta hora?—

-Iba al baño—respondió el chico un poco avergonzado, Juvia solo sonrió.

 **Espero que el capítulo les guste y nos leemos pronto!**

 **Kaze Tsubaki:** Me tarde demasiadooo pero por fin actualice, espero que el capítulo te guste ;)

 **MinSun6011:** Perdona por tardar tanto pero aquí tienes la continuación, ya veras como se ira viendo mas el tema de Igneel, solo es cuestión de uno o dos capítulos mas

 **Yaz:** ¡Hola Yaz! Mm pues creo que nunca te había leído pero me alegro mucho de que comentes! Perdona por tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero aquí tienes la continuacion de la historia. Que bueno que te guste tanto la historia muchas gracias por leerla 3 . En cuanto a lo del Nali pueees sinceramente no creo que pase, si tenia pensado en meter a Lissana pero nunca le desarrolle alguna relación con Natsu en la historia, y pues como un pequeño spoiler puedo decirte que si habrá nalu pero muy poco . ¡Que estes bien!


End file.
